


deuses lendo Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios

by GabrielaSouza34



Series: Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaSouza34/pseuds/GabrielaSouza34
Summary: Os doze Olimpianos e mais três deuses menores irão ler o primeiro livro da saga.





	1. Introdução e a deusa do destino

Percy Jackson nasceu em 1993.  
Os três grandes, pararam de ter filhos no fim da Segunda Guerra mundial (1945), quando veio a Grande profecia.

Personagens  
Zeus  
Poseidon  
Hades  
Atena  
Dionísio.  
Ares  
Ártemis  
Apolo  
Deméter  
Perséfone  
Hermes  
Hecate  
Hestia  
Nemesis  
Hera.  
Hefesto  
Quiron

A deusa do destino

Hécate, também chamada de Perséia, era filha dos titãs Astéria - a noite estrelada e Perses - o deus da luxúria e da destruição, mas foi criada por Perséfone - a rainha dos infernos, onde ela vivia. Antes Hécate morava no Olimpo, mas despertou a ira de sua mãe quando roubou-lhe um pote de carmim. Ela fugiu para a terra e tornando-se impura foi levada às trevas para ser purificada. Vivendo no Hades, ela passou a presidir as cerimônias e rituais de purificação e expiação. Hécate em grego significa "a distante".   
Ela é representada ora com três corpos ora com um corpo e três cabeças, levando sobre a testa uma tiara com a crescente lunar, uma ou duas tochas nas mãos e serpentes enroladas em seu pescoço. Suas três faces simbolizam a virgem, a mãe e a velha senhora. Tendo o poder de olhar para três direções ao mesmo tempo, ela podia ver o destino, o passado,o presente e que poderia prejudicar no futuro. As três faces passaram a simbolizar seu poder sobre o mundo subterrâneo, ajudando à deusa Perséfone a julgar os mortos.


	2. A Profecia

Acampamento Meio Sangue-1945.

Quiron estava na floresta do acampamento galopando, queria um tempo sozinho para pensar, ele podia sentir em suas entranhas que algo estava errado, e um dos motivos chaves era a segunda guerra mundial que estava ocorrendo, os semideuses filhos dos três grandes, Zeus, Hades e Poseidon, tomaram partido na batalha,ele agradecia a névoa que enganava os mortais, porque as coisas estavam catastróficas. Só rezava para essa guerra não demorar.  
E aquela maldita sensação, que não abandonava. A dias ele estava sentindo que deveria visita-la.A Profecia, que receberá a três meses do Oráculo e escondera tinha sentido que não era a hora de abrir, mas sabia que agora era hora, sentia que era algo que mudaria tudo, mas não podia ter medo.  
Foi até o casarão, mais precisamente em seu quarto, onde havia um fundo falso no guarda roupa, e ela estava, um pergaminho marrom, velho, e frágil, em suas mãos Quiron sentia que ele fosse desmanchar, então abriu para ler.

"Um meio-sangue dos deuses antigos filho, chegará aos dezesseis apesar de empecilhos. Num sono sem fim o mundo estará, e a alma do herói a lâmina maldita, ceifara.Uma escolha seus dias devem encerrar, o Olimpo arrasar ou preservar."

Rapidamente Quiron embrulhou o pergaminho, e correu até a mesa de Pinochet.   
-Dioniso, precisamos marcar um reunião urgentemente agora, com todos os deuses.  
-Quiron, estou tomando diet Cook, e...-Parou ao ver a cara de horror do centauro-O que aconteceu?   
-Uma profecia, uma terrível Profecia.  
-Vou avisar a todos, vá viajar até o Olimpo-Disse Dionísio, e desapareceu.  
Quiron então, fez sua viagem até o Olimpo, e quando chegou lá encontrou, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Afrodite, Atena, Hermes, Ártemis, Apolo ,Deméter, Ares, Dionísio, sentados em seus tronos, e em um trono menor do lado de Deméter, estava sua filha Perséfone. O centauro reparou que alguns estavam ansiosos e preocupados, outros nem ligavam, e denonstravam não querer estar ali. O único relaxado era Apolo, por enquanto   
-Porque marcou esta reunião Quiron?-Perguntou Zeus com sua alta voz.  
-Espero que seja importante-Disse Ares-Estava ocupado, vendo a guerra dos mortais.A Alemanha é poderosa.  
-Meus deuses, o que tenho a dizer é algo horrível, não tinha como esperar, algo que vai destruir o Olimpo   
-Como é Centauro? -Indagou Hera.  
-Eu, recebi uma profecia do seu oráculo Lord Apolo, o de Delfos-Disse Quiron, segurando a profecia em suas mãos.  
-Pois bem, leia-Ordenou Apolo

"Um meio-sangue dos deuses antigos filho, chegará aos dezesseis apesar de empecilhos

-Um herói, filho meu,de Zeus ou Poseidon-Disse Hades.

. Num sono sem fim o mundo estará, e a alma do herói a lâmina maldita, ceifara.

-Ele começa morrendo-Disse Dionísio contente, odiava estar no acampamento, com aqueles "heróis".

Uma escolha seus dias devem encerrar, o Olimpo arrasar ou preservar."

-O que? Destruir-mos, um simples herói? -Disse Hermes.  
-Temos que evitar isso-Disse Ártemis assustada.   
-Tem uma maneira-Disse Zeus-Não podemos arriscar, a profecia é clara, um filho dos três grandes, vai fazer dezesseis e vai nos destruir antes de morrer.  
-Ou salvar-Disse Perséfone  
-Quem me garante?-Já tenho a solução-Disse Zeus-Nós,os três grandes,não iremos ter mais filhos.  
-Tem certeza irmão? -Disse Hades.  
-É o único jeito-Disse Poseidon-É difícil, mas prefiro não ter filhos, do que acabar como os Titãs.   
-Então está feito, os filhos que tivemos até agora, com menos de dezesseis anos devem morrer, não podemos arriscar.  
Nico e Bianca. Pensou Hades. Não vou mata-los.Mas o que eu faço? .

-Eu, Zeus, Senhor dos deuses, juro pelo Rio Estige, que não terei filhos com uma mortal, nunca mais.  
-Eu, Poseidon, juro pelo Rio Estige, que nunca mais terei filhos com uma mortal.  
-Eu Hades, juro pelo Rio Estige que nunca mais terei filhos, com uma mortal.  
-Pronto, está profecia deve ser guardada em total segurança, e vamos esquecer isto, porque ela nunca irá se realizar-Ordenou Hera.  
-Nunca diga nunca-Disse uma voz entrando no Salão.   
-Hecate? Como tem coragem de entrar aqui?-Rugiu Zeus, trovões soaram em todo lugar-Você não é uma doz doze, não pode pisar aqui.  
-Volte para a Hades-Mandou Perséfone.   
-Vão por mim, eu não queria estar aqui, jurei nunca pisar neste lugar-Exclamou Hecate-Mas eu vi coisas, mais precisamente o futuro, e tem a ver com vocês.   
-Futuro? Continue-Se interessou Apolo, o deus das profecias.   
-Quieto irmão-Disse Ártemis-Ela está desrespeitando nossas leis, uma menor no olimpo.  
-Está se esquecendo querida Ártemis, que eu sou muito mais antiga que você, e já morei aqui, sei as leis de cor e saltiado, mas o que eu vi precisa ser dito.  
-Prossiga, dependendo do que for, não te incinero-Disse Zeus.  
-Eu vi o futuro, a vida de um certo semideus, nunca recebi alto tão grande, fiquei três dias em transe, quando acordei, estava com livros ao meu redor, e uma caneta na mão, enquanto estava desacordada, registrei tudo o que vi.  
-E porque, vamos ler sobre um semideus?-Disse Hermes.  
-Isso não posso dizer, eu apenas vejo as profecias.  
-Então vamos começar a ler.  
-Sim Lord Zeus, mas antes se me permitir, trouxe pessoas para ler conosco, elas são importantes.  
-Quem?-Quis saber Dionísio.   
-As deusas menores Nemesis e Hestia.  
-Todos a favor?-perguntou Zeus, e a maioria concordou-Pois bem, eu espero que eu não perca meu tempo lendo, sobre qualquer semideus.  
-Vai por mim, não vai. Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de raios-Leu Hecate.   
-RAIOS? Espero que não seja meus raios-Alertou Zeus.  
-Lembrando que, esses livros são de 48 anos no futuro.


	3. Capitulo Um

-Sem querer, transformo em pó, minha professora de iniciação a álgebra-Leu Hecate.   
-Mas em?-Disse Deméter.   
-Deve ser um monstro, eles virão pó-Disse Atena-Mas, quem mata sem querer?

Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.

-Nunca querem-Disse Hermes.-E não os culpo.  
-Mas amam a fama, não gostam mas, quando começam a ficar famosos, a derrotar Monstros, a opinião muda-Disse Dionísio-São uns ingratos.

Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.  
Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.

-Dramático-Disse Apolo, não te lembra alguém Zeus  
-Não teste minha paciência-Disse Zeus.   
-Mas ele esta certo, é muito perigoso-Disse Hermes-O jeito como morrem.

Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu. Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro – pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.  
Não diga que eu não avisei.  
Meu nome é Percy Jackson.  
Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, a Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.

-O clássico, vamos adivinhar de quem ele é filho-Disse Hades-Sabemos que, não pode ser meu, nem De Zeus e Poseidon.

Se eu sou uma criança problemática? Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.  
Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Museu Metropolitano de Arte, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.

Todos se interessaram.

Eu sei, parece tortura.

-Meu filho ele não é-Disse Atena-Tortura?!  
-Até eu gosto-Disse Apolo-Afinal somos nós, nossas histórias, sinto até um Haicai vindo.   
-Eu corto sua cabeça-Ameaçou Ártemis-Eu e minhas caçadoras estamos fartas.

A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo. Mas o Sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.  
O Sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.

-Quiron!!  
-De fato sou eu-Disse o Centauro-Mas é estranho, eu só vou pessoalmente, quando é um semideus poderoso.  
-Vai ver, você já estava na escola, antes de Percy-Disse Nemesis.

Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.  
Cara, como eu estava errado.  
Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.

-Interessante-Disse Ares-Poderia ser meu, destruindo patrimônio, canhões.

E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma ideia.  
Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.  
Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.  
Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da educação física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisa vê-lo correr quando é dia de enchilada na cantina.

-Acho que, é um Sátiro-Disse Poseidon.

De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma suspensão “na escola” (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.  
– Eu vou matá-la – murmurei

-Mais um ponto Ares-Disse Zeus rindo.

Grover tentou me acalmar.  
– Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim.  
Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy.  
– Agora chega.  
Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.  
– Você já está sendo observado – ele me lembrou. – Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.  
Quando ele me lembrou daquilo, eu preferia ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca que eu estava prestes a me meter.  
O Sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu.  
Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica preta e laranja muito velhas.  
Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.  
Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma estela, feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade

-Me lembro dela-Disse Quiron triste.

. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Eu estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a Sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia.  
A Sra. Dodds era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade

-Ela que é o monstro-Disse Afrodite.

. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.  
Desde o primeiro dia, a Sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: “Agora, meu bem”, com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.  
Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até a meia-noite, eu disse a Grover que achava que a Sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:  
– Você está certíssimo.  
O Sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.  
Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:  
– Quer calar a boca?  
Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia.  
O grupo inteiro deu risada. O Sr. Brunner interrompeu seu história.  
– Sr. Jackson – disse ele – fez algum comentário?  
Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho.  
– Não, senhor.  
O Sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela.  
– Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa.  
Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onda de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera.  
– É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?

-Nem nos lembre disso-Disse Hera.

– Sim – disse o Sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. – E ele fez isso porque...  
– Bem... – eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. – Cronos era o deus-rei e...

-Quê???!!  
-Rei?

– Deus-rei? – perguntou o Sr. Brunner.  
– Titã – eu me corrigi. – E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs.  
– Eca! – disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.  
– ...e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs – continuei – e os deuses venceram.  
Algumas risadinhas do grupo.  
Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:  
– Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: “Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos.”

-Para meros mortais não, mas para heróis é importantíssimo, saber sobre tudo isso-Disse Hecate.

– E por que, Sr. Jackson – disse o Sr. Brunner – parafraseando a excelente pergunta da Srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?  
– Se ferrou – murmurou Grover.  
– Cala a boca – chiou Nancy, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo.  
Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O Sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar.  
Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros.  
– Não sei, senhor.  
– Entendo. – O Sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. – Bem, meio ponto, Sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade, deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortando-o em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora?  
A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.  
Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o Sr. Brunner disse:  
– Sr. Jackson.  
Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.  
Disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor.  
– Senhor?  
O Sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora – olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.

-Ele te conhece bem-Disse Afrodite-Parece gostar de você.

– Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta – disse ele.  
– Sobre os titãs?  
– Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela.  
– Ah.  
– O que você aprende comigo – disse ele – é de uma importância vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.  
Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.  
Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava “Olé!” e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra o giz a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam. Mas o Sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. Não – ele não esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto; ele esperava que eu fosse melhor. E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los direito.  
Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o Sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.

-Ela foi uma heroina-Disse Quiron-Vocês não entendem, o que é ver crianças treinando, ver elas crescendo, e então recebem Missões, e não voltam mais.

Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.  
A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.  
Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade. Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal.

-Alguém está bravo-Cantarolou Perséfone.

Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.  
Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a Sra. Dodds não via nada.  
Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos daquela escola – a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.  
– Detenção? – perguntou Grover.  
– Não. Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.  
Grover não disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:  
– Posso comer sua maçã?  
Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.  
Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa. Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.

-Pelo menos ele tem a mãe-Disse Deméter.

O Sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.  
Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas – imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar dos turistas – e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.  
– Oops.  
Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido.  
Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes:“Conte até dez, controle seu gênio.”Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim, Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:  
– Percy me empurrou!  
A Sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado. Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:  
– Você viu...  
– ...a água...  
– ...parece que a agarrou...

Poseidon ficou de boca aberta.   
-Você quebrou o juramento?-Gritou Zeus-Tinha que ser, não consegue ficar longe das mortais? Este menino, será nossa perdição.   
-Não temos certeza, se ele é meu filho irmão-Disse o deus do mar  
-E seria de quem? Meu?-Zombou Hestia.

Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que eu estava encrencado outra vez.  
Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo dar–lhe uma blusa nova da loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a Sra. Dodds se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo ela esperara o semestre inteiro.

-Você mostrou quem é, antes ela só desconfiava-Disse Dionísio.

– Agora, meu bem...  
– Eu sei – resmunguei. – Um mês apagando livros de exercícios.  
Não foi a coisa certa para dizer.  
– Venha comigo – disse a Sra. Dodds.  
– Espere! – guinchou Grover. – Fui eu. Eu a empurrei.  
Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da Sra. Dodds.  
Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo dele tremer.  
– Acho que não, Sr. Underwood – disse ela.  
– Mas...  
– Você... vai... ficar... aqui.  
Grover me olhou desesperadamente,  
– Tudo bem, cara – disse a ele. – Obrigado por tentar.  
– Meu bem – latiu a Sra. Dodds para mim. – Agora.  
Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso.  
Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de “vou acabar com a sua raça”. Então me virei para enfrentar a Sra. Dodds, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.  
Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?  
Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo – meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado.  
Eu não tinha tanta certeza.  
Fui atrás da Sra. Dodds.  
No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o Sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o Sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.  
Voltei a olhar para cima. A Sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.  
Certo, pensei.Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes. Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.  
Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana.  
A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia.  
A Sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um som estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.  
Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a Sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...  
– Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem – disse ela.  
Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:  
– Sim, senhora.  
Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.  
– Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?

-O que ele fez?

A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa.Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso.Não é provável que vá me machucar.  
Eu disse:  
– Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora.  
Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.  
– Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson – a Sra. Dodds disse. – Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.  
Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.  
Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório. Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre Tom Sawyer na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.  
– E então? – exigiu.  
– Senhora, eu não...  
– O seu tempo se esgotou – sibilou ela.  
Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas – e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.

-Mandou uma fúria a ele?  
-Não sei o motivo Atena-Se defendeu Hades-Mas se ele for filho de Poseidon precisa morrer, a profecia não pode se cumprir.   
-Ele não vai chegar aos dezesseis-Torceu Apolo.

Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.  
O Sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.  
– Olá, Percy! – gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.  
A Sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim.  
Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão, já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada – a espada de bronze do Sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.

-Anaklusmo!

A Sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos. Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.  
Ela rosnou:  
– Morra, meu bem!  
E voou para cima de mim.  
Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.  
A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: Zás!  
A Sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.  
Eu estava sozinho.  
Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.  
O Sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.

-Ele é meio lerdo-Exclamou Deméter.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim. Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?

-Ele vai acabar morrendo, com monstros atrás dele, precisa descobrir quem é-Disse Poseidon.

Voltei para o lado de fora.  
Tinha começado a chover.  
Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:  
– Espero que a Sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro.  
– Quem? – respondi.  
– Nossa professora. Dãã!  
Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada Sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando. Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.  
Perguntei a Grover onde estava a Sra. Dodds.  
– Quem? – respondeu ele.  
Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me enganando.  
– Não tem graça, cara – disse a ele. – Isso é sério.

-Sátiros, nunca souberam mentir- Disse Hades impaciente.

Um trovão estourou no alto.  
Vi o Sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido. Fui até ele. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído.  
– Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, Sr. Jackson.  
Entreguei a caneta ao Sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando.  
– Senhor – disse eu – onde está a Sra. Dodds?  
Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia.  
– Quem?  
– A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A Sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra.  
Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.  
– Percy, não há nenhuma Sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma Sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?

-Talvez ele caia,é meio mongo-Disse Ares.


	4. Capitulo Dois

\- Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte- Leu Atena-Ou seja as Parcas, ele vai ve-las cortando o fio.  
-Se ele vai morrer, o herói da profecia não é ele-Disse Apolo.  
-Claro que é, quantos filhos de três grandes acha que tem?-Disse Zeus furioso.

Eu estava acostumado a uma ou outra experiência esquisita, mas normalmente elas passavam depressa. Aquela alucinação 24 horas por dia e sete dias por semana era mais do que eu podia encarar. Durante o resto do ano escolar o campus inteiro parecia me pregando algum tipo de peça. Os alunos agiam como se estivessem completa e totalmente convencidos de que a Sra. Kerr – uma loira alegre que eu nunca tinha visto na vida até o momento em que ela entrou no nosso ônibus no fim da excursão – era nossa professora de iniciação à álgebra desde o Natal.

-Ele deve estar confuso, achando que está louco-Disse Poseidon.  
-Não me importo, e torça para ele não ser seu filho-Disse Ares.

De vez em quando eu soltava uma referência a Sra. Dodds para cima de alguém, só para ver se conseguia fazê-los titubear, mas eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louco.  
Acabei quase acreditando neles: a Sra. Dodds nunca tinha existido. Quase.  
Mas Grover não conseguiu me enganar. Quando eu mencionava o nome Dodds ele hesitava, depois alegava que ela não existia. Mas eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.  
Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa havia acontecido no museu.

-Sátiro idiota-Disse Nemesis.

Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar no assunto durante o dia, mas, à noite, visões da Sra. Dodds com garras e asas de couro me faziam acordar suando frio.

-Ele terá sonhos piores-Jurou Hecate.

O tempo maluco continuou, o que não ajudava meu humor. Certa noite, uma tempestade de raios arrebentou a janela do meu dormitório. Alguns dias depois, o maior tornado jamais visto no vale do Hudson tocou o chão a apenas oitenta quilômetros da Academia Yancy.

-O que deu em você pai? -Quis saber Atena.

Um dos eventos correntes que aprendemos na aula de estudos sociais era o número inusitado de pequenos aviões que caíram em súbitos vendavais no Atlântico naquele ano.

Comecei a me sentir mal-humorado e irritado a maior parte do tempo. Minhas notas caíram de D para F. entrei em mais atritos com Nancy Bobofit e suas amigas. Era posto para fora da sala e tinha de ficar no corredor em quase todas as aulas.  
Finalmente, quando nosso professor de inglês, o Sr. Nicoll, me perguntou pela milionésima vez por que eu tinha tanta preguiça de estudar para as provas de ortografia, eu explodi. Chamei-o de velho dipsomaníaco. Não sabia direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas soou bem.

-Quer dizer o impulso ininterrupto e irresistível de ingerir bebidas alcoólicas.-Disse Ártemis, e todos a olharam espantados-Atena não é a única inteligente.

O diretor mandou uma carta para minha mãe na semana seguinte, tornando oficial: eu não seria convidado a voltar para a Academia Yancy no ano seguinte.  
Ótimo, disse a mim mesmo. Simplesmente ótimo. Eu estava com saudades de casa. Queria ficar com minha mãe no nosso pequeno apartamento no Upper East Side, mesmo que tivesse de frequentar uma escola pública e aturar meu padrasto detestável e seus jogos de pôquer estúpidos.  
E, no entanto... havia coisas em Yancy de que eu sentiria falta. A vista da minha janela para os bosques, o Rio Hudson à distância, o cheiro dos pinheiros. Sentiria falta de Grover, que tinha sido bom amigo, mesmo com seu jeito meio estranho. Fiquei pensando como ele iria sobreviver ao próximo ano sem mim.

-Ele vai embora na verdade, ou vai continuar te seguindo-Disse  
Hermes.

Também sentiria falta da aula de latim – os dias malucos de torneio do Sr. Brunner e sua confiança em que eu poderia me sair bem.  
Quando a semana de exames foi se aproximando, latim era a única prova para a qual eu estudava. Não tinha me esquecido que o Sr. Brunner falara, sobre essa matéria ser questão de vida ou morte para mim. Não sabia muito bem por que, mas acreditei nele.  
Na noite anterior ao meu exame final, fiquei tão frustrado que joguei o Guia Cambridge de mitologia grega do outro lado do dormitório. As palavras tinham começado a flutuar para fora da página, dando voltas na minha cabeça, as letras fazendo manobras radicais como se estivessem andando de skate. Não havia jeito de eu me lembrar da diferença entre Quíron e Caronte, ou Polidectes e Polideuces. E conjugar aqueles verbos em latim?  
Nem pensar.

-Esse garoto é um desperdício-Disse Dionísio.

Fiquei indo de um lado para outro no quarto, com a sensação de que havia formigas andando por dentro da minha camisa.  
Lembrei a expressão séria do Sr. Brunner, de seus olhos de mil anos.De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.  
Respirei fundo. Peguei o livro de mitologia.  
Eu nunca havia pedido ajuda a um professor antes. Se falasse com o Sr. Brunner, quem sabe ele me daria algumas dicas. Poderia, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelo grande F que ia tirar na prova. Não queria sair da Academia Yancy deixando-o pensar que eu não tinha me esforçado.  
Desci a escada para os gabinetes dos professores. A maioria estava vazia e escura, mas a porta do Sr. Brunner estava entreaberta e a luz que vinha da sua janela se estendia ao longo do piso do corredor.  
Eu estava a três passos da maçaneta da porta quando ouvi vozes dentro da sala. O Sr. Brunner tinha feito uma pergunta. Uma voz que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a de Grover disse: “...preocupado com Percy, senhor.”  
Eu gelei.

-Merda-Disse Hestia.

Normalmente não sou bisbilhoteiro, mas desafio alguém a não tentar ouvir quando seu melhor amigo está falando sobre você com um adulto.  
Cheguei um pouquinho mais perto.  
– ...sozinho nesse verão – Grover estava dizendo. – Quer dizer, uma benevolente na escola! Agora que sabemos com certeza, e eles também sabem...  
– Só vamos piorar as coisas se o apressarmos – disse o Sr. Brunner. – Precisamos que o menino amadureça mais.  
– Mas ele pode não ter tempo. O prazo final do solstício de verão...

-O que Percy, tem a ver com o solstício? -Disse Hera-O que esse menino fez?.

– Terá de ser resolvido sem ele, Grover. Deixe-o desfrutar sua ignorância enquanto ainda pode.  
– Senhor, ele a viu...  
– Imaginação dele – insistiu o Sr. Brunner. – A Névoa sobre os alunos e a equipe será suficiente para convencê-lo disso.  
– Senhor, eu... eu não posso fracassar nas minhas tarefas de novo – a voz de Grover estava embargada de emoção – sabe o que isso significaria.

-Então esse Sátiro já errou? Ele não sabe mentir, nem consegue proteger Percy-Disse Zeus-E no que ele errou?

– Você não fracassou, Grover – disse o Sr. Brunner gentilmente. – Eu deveria tê-la visto como ela era. Agora vamos apenas nos preocupar em manter Percy vivo até o próximo outono...  
O livro de mitologia caiu da minha mão e bateu no chão com um ruído surdo.  
O Sr. Brunner silenciou.  
Com o coração disparado, peguei o livro e voltei pelo corredor. Uma sombra deslizou pelo vidro iluminado da porta da porta de Brunner, a sombra de algo muito mais alto do que meu professor de cadeira de rodas, segurando alguma coisa suspeitamente parecida com o arco de um arqueiro.

-Estou na minha verdadeira forma-Disse Quiron.

Abri a porta mais próxima e me esgueirei para dentro.  
Alguns segundos depois ouvi um lento clop-clop-clop, como blocos de madeira abafados, depois um som como o de um animal farejando bem na frente da minha porta.  
Um grande vulto escuro parou diante do vidro e depois seguiu adiante.  
Uma gota de suor escorreu por meu pescoço.  
Em algum lugar no corredor, o Sr. Brunner falou.  
– Nada – murmurou ele. – Meus nervos não andam tão bons desde o solstício de inverno.  
– Nem os meus – disse Grover. – Mas eu podia ter jurado...  
– Volte para o dormitório – disse-lhe o Sr. Brunner. – Tem um longo dia de provas amanhã.  
– Nem me lembre.  
As luzes se apagaram na sala do Sr. Brunner.  
Aguardei no escuro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, me esgueirei para o corredor e subi de volta para o dormitório. Grover estava deitado na cama, estudando as anotações para a prova de latim como se tivesse estado lá a noite inteira.  
– Ei! – disse ele, com olhar de sono. – Vai estar preparado para a prova?  
Não respondi.  
– Está com uma cara horrível. – Ele franziu a testa. – Tudo bem?  
– Só estou cansado.  
Virei-me para que ele não pudesse perceber minha expressão e comecei a me preparar para dormir.  
Não entendi o que tinha ouvido lá embaixo. Queria acreditar que havia imaginado aquilo tudo. Mas uma coisa estava clara: Grover e o Sr. Brunner estavam falando de mim pelas costas. Achavam que eu corria algum tipo de perigo.  
Na tarde seguinte, quando estava saindo da prova de latim de três horas, atordoado com todos os nomes gregos e romanos que tinha escrito errado, o Sr. Brunner me chamou de volta.  
Por um momento, fiquei preocupado achando que ele descobrira minha bisbilhotice na noite anterior, mas não parecia ser esse o problema.  
– Percy – disse ele. – Não fique desanimado por deixar Yancy. É... é para o seu bem.

-Você ama demais esses garotos Quiron-Disse Deméter com carinho-Não devia se apegar, sabe que iram morrer.  
-É impossível não se apegar, conviva no acampamento uma semana e entenderá. Esses meninos são minha vida.

Seu tom era gentil, mas ainda assim as palavras me deixaram sem graça. Embora ele estivesse falando baixo, os que terminavam a prova podiam ouvir. Nancy Bobofit me lançou um sorriso falso e fez pequenos movimentos de beijo com os lábios.  
Eu murmurei:  
– Está bem, senhor.  
– Quer dizer... – O Sr. Brunner andou com a cadeira para trás e para frente, como se não tivesse certeza do que falar. – Este não é o lugar certo para você. Era apenas uma questão de tempo

-Não devia ter dito isso, ele não vai entender-Disse Perséfone.

Meus olhos ardiam.  
Ali estava meu professor favorito, na frente da classe, me dizendo que eu não era capaz. Depois de falar o ano todo que acreditava em mim, agora me dizia que eu estava destinado a ser expulso.  
– Certo – falei, tremendo.  
– Não, não – disse o Sr. Brunner. – Ah, que droga. O que eu estava tentando dizer... é que você não é normal, Percy. Não é nada...

-Fique quieto-Alertou Hermes.

– Obrigado – soltei. – Muito obrigado, senhor, por me lembrar.  
– Percy...  
Mas eu já tinha ido.  
No último dia de aulas, enfiei minhas roupas na mala.  
Os outros garotos estavam fazendo piadas, falando sobre os planos para as férias. Um deles ia fazer trilha na Suíça. Outro faria um cruzeiro de um mês pelo Caribe. Eram delinquentes juvenis como eu, mas delinquentes juvenis ricos. Os papais eram executivos, embaixadores ou celebridades. Eu era um joão-ninguém, de uma família de joões-ninguém.  
Eles me perguntaram o que ia fazer no verão, e eu disse que voltaria para a cidade.  
O que não lhes contei foi que ia arranjar um trabalho de verão passeando com cachorros ou vendendo assinaturas de revistas, e passar o tempo livre pensando em onde iria estudar no outono.  
– Ah – respondeu um dos garotos. – Legal.  
Eles voltaram à conversa como se eu não existisse. A única pessoa de quem tinha medo de me despedir era Grover, mas do jeito como as coisas aconteceram, eu nem precisei. Ele havia comprado uma passagem para Manhattan no mesmo ônibus Greyhound que eu, então lá estávamos nós, juntos outra vez, indo para a cidade.

-É melhor contarem logo quem ele é- Disse Atena.

Durante toda a viagem de ônibus, Grover olhava nervoso para o corredor, observando os outros passageiros. Ocorreu-me que ele sempre agia de modo nervoso e inquieto quando saíamos de Yancy, como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Antes, eu achava que ele tinha medo de que o provocassem. Mas não havia ninguém para fazer isso no ônibus.  
Finalmente, não pude mais aguentar.  
– Procurando Benevolentes?  
Grover quase pulou do assento.  
– O que... o que você quer dizer?  
Confessei ter ouvido a conversa dele com o Sr. Brunner na noite anterior ao dia da prova.  
O olho de Grover estremeceu.  
– Quanto você ouviu?  
– Ah... não muito. O que é o prazo final do solstício de verão?  
Ele se esquivou.  
– Olhe Percy... Eu só estava preocupado com você, entende? Quer dizer, tendo alucinações com professoras de matemática demoníacas...  
– Grover...  
– E eu estava dizendo ao Sr. Brunner que talvez você estivesse muito estressado, ou coisa assim, porque não havia uma pessoa chamada Sra. Dodds e...  
– Grover, você mente muito mal mesmo.  
As orelhas dele ficaram cor-de-rosa. Do bolso da camisa, ele pescou um cartão de visitas encardido.  
– Pegue isto, certo? Para o caso de você precisar de mim este verão.  
O cartão tinha uma escrita floreada, que era um terror para os meus olhos disléxicos, mas por fim consegui identificar alguma coisa como:  
Grover Underwood  
Guardião  
Colina Meio-Sangue  
Long Island, Nova York  
(800) 009 -0009

-Nosso número mudou-Comentou Quiron.

– O que é Colina Meio...  
– Não fale alto! – ganiu. – É meu, ah... endereço de verão.  
Meu coração desabou. Grover tinha uma casa de veraneio. Eu nunca imaginara que a família dele poderia ser tão rica quanto as dos outros em Yancy.  
– Certo – falei, mal-humorado. – Tá, se eu quiser uma visita à sua mansão.  
Ele assentiu.  
– Ou... ou se você precisar de mim.  
– Por que iria precisar de você?

-Deixa eu ver...porque ele é seu protetor? -Disse Apolo sem paciência.

Saiu mais rude do que eu pretendia.  
Grover ficou com a cara toda vermelha.  
– Olhe, Percy, a verdade é que eu... eu tenho, de certo modo, que proteger você.  
Olhei fixamente para ele. Durante o ano inteiro me meti em brigas para manter os valentões longe dele. Perdi o sono temendo que, sem mim, ele fosse apanhar no ano que vem. E ali estava Grover agindo como se fosse ele a me defender.  
– Grover – disse eu – do que exatamente você está me protegendo?  
Houve um tremendo barulho de algo sendo triturado embaixo dos nossos pés. Uma fumaça preta saiu do painel e o ônibus inteiro foi tomado por um cheiro de ovo podre. O motorista praguejou e levou o ônibus com dificuldade até o acostamento.  
Depois de alguns minutos fazendo alguns sons metálicos no compartimento do motor, o motorista anunciou que teríamos de descer. Grover e eu saímos em fila com todos os outros.  
Estávamos em um trecho de estrada rural – um lugar que a gente nem notaria se não tivesse enguiçado lá. Do nosso lado da estrada não havia nada além de bordos e lixo jogado pelos carros que passavam. Do outro lado, depois de atravessar quatro pistas de asfalto que refletiam uma claridade trêmula com o calor da tarde, havia uma banca de frutas como as de antigamente.  
As coisas à venda pareciam realmente boas: caixas transbordando de cerejas e maçãs vermelhas como sangue, nozes e damascos, jarros de sidra dentro de uma tina com pés em forma de patas, cheias de gelo. Não havia fregueses, só três velhas senhoras sentadas em cadeiras de balanço à sombra de um bordo, tricotando o maior par de meias que eu já tinha visto.  
Quer dizer, aquelas meias eram do tamanho de suéteres, mas eram obviamente meias. A senhora da direita tricotava uma delas. A da esquerda a outra. A do meio segurava uma enorme cesta de lã azul brilhante.

-Ele ainda fica encarando-Disse Hermes, que não sabia explicar mas gostava de Percy.- Di Imortales.

As três mulheres pareciam muito velhas, com o rosto pálido e enrugado como fruta seca, cabelo prateado preso atrás com lenço branco, braços ossudos espetados para fora de vestidos de algodão pálido.  
A coisa mais esquisita era que elas pareciam olhar diretamente para mim. Encarei Grover para comentar isso e vi que seu rosto tinha ficado branco. O nariz tremia.  
– Grover? – chamei. – Ei, cara...  
– Diga que elas não estão olhando para você. Estão, não é?  
– Estão. Esquisito, não? Você acha que aquelas meias serviriam em mim?  
– Não tem graça, Percy. Não tem graça nenhuma.  
A velha do meio pegou uma tesoura imensa – dourada e prateada, de lâminas longas, como uma tosquiadeira.

-Ele está com os dias contados-Sentenciou Hera.

Ouvi Grover tomar fôlego.  
– Vamos entrar no ônibus – ele me disse. – Venha.  
– O quê? Lá dentro está fazendo quinhentos graus.  
– Venha!  
Ele forçou a porta e subiu, mas eu fiquei embaixo.  
Do outro lado da estrada, as velhas ainda olhavam para mim. A do meio cortou o fio de lã, e posso jurar que ouvi aquele ruído cruzar as quatro pistas de trânsito. As duas amigas dela enrolaram as meias azuis e me fizeram imaginar para quem seria aquilo – o Pé Grande ou o Godzilla.  
Na traseira do ônibus, o motorista arrancou um grande pedaço de metal fumegante do compartimento do motor. O ônibus estremeceu e o motor voltou à vida, roncando.  
Os passageiros aplaudiram.  
– Tudo em ordem! – gritou o motorista. Ele bateu no ônibus com o chapéu. – Todo mundo para dentro!  
Quando já estávamos a caminho, comecei a me sentir como se tivesse pego uma gripe.

-Que rápido-Se assustou Hades-Geralmente, eles morrem do nada, ele está sentindo antes.  
-Ou está apenas gripado-Disse Atena.

Grover não parecia muito melhor. Estava tremendo e batendo os dentes.  
– Grover?  
– Sim?  
– O que me diz?  
Ele enxugou a manga da camisa.  
– Percy, o que você viu lá atrás, na banca de frutas?  
– Você quer dizer, aquelas velhas? O que há com elas, cara? Elas não são como... a Sra. Dodds, são?  
A expressão dele era difícil de interpretar, mas tive a sensação de que as velhas da banca de frutas eram algo muito, muito pior do que a Sra. Dodds. Grover disse:  
– Só me diga o que você viu.  
– A do meio pegou uma tesoura e cortou o fio.  
Ele fechou os olhos e fez um gesto com os dedos parecido com o sinal-da-cruz, mas não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo um tanto... mais antigo.  
Ele disse:  
– Você a viu cortar o fio?  
– Sim. E daí? – Mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, já sabia que era algo importante.  
– Isso não está acontecendo – murmurou Grover. Ele começou a morder o dedão. – Não quero que seja como na última vez.

-Acho que, o semideus que ele protegia morreu-Disse Zeus-Por isi9s ele disse a Quiron, que não podia fracassar.

– Que última vez?  
– Sempre na sexta série. Eles nunca passam da sexta.

-Apenas doze anos-Lamentou Hestia.

– Grover – chamei, porque ele estava realmente começando a me assustar – do que você está falando?  
– Deixe que eu vá com você da estação do ônibus até sua casa. Prometa.  
Aquele me pareceu um pedido estranho, mas prometi.  
– É uma superstição ou coisa assim? – perguntei.  
Nenhuma resposta.  
– Grover... aquele corte no fio. Significa que alguém vai morrer?  
Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, como se já estivesse escolhendo o tipo de flores que eu gostaria de ter em meu caixão.

-Vamos logo ao próximo. Deixa que eu leio-Disse Ártemis.


	5. Capitulo Três

\- Grover de repente perde as calças-Leu Hera.  
-Não entendi nada-Disse Apolo.  
-Ele põe cada nome nos capítulos-Disse Poseidon simpático.

Hora da confissão: descartei Grover assim que chegamos ao terminal rodoviário.

-Porque não me surpreende?!-Disse Atena.

Eu sei, eu sei. Foi rude

-E idiotice, ele está em perigo, uma fúria já foi atrás dele-Disse Deméter-Fúria que você mandou inclusive Genro.  
-Não me olhe assim, me acusando-Disse Hades com raiva-Se mandei, ele fez alguma coisa. Não faço nada sem motivos.

. Mas Grover estava me deixando fora de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse um homem morto, murmurando: "por que sempre tem de ser na sexta série?"

-A maioria realmente,vive até essa idade-Disse Quiron solitário.

Sempre que Grover ficava nervoso, sua bexiga entrava em ação, portanto não fiquei surpreso quando, assim que descemos do ônibus, ele me fez prometer que o esperaria e foi direto para o banheiro. Em vez de esperar, peguei minha mala, saí discretamente e tomei o primeiro taxi saindo do Centro.

\- Cento e quatro Leste com a Primeira Avenida - falei ao motorista.

-Vamos conhecer a mãe do "delinquente"-Disse Dionísio.

Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, antes que você a conheça.  
Seu nome é Sally Jackson e ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo, o que apenas prova minha teoria de que as melhores pessoas são as mais azaradas

-O mundo não é justo, para muitos-Disse Hera-Mas por sorte nós deuses, somos mais que afortunados.  
-Pelo menos ele tem a mãe-Disse Ártemis.

. Os pais dela morreram em um desastre de avião quando estava com cinco anos, e ela foi criada por um tio que não lhe dava muita bola. Queria ser escritora, assim passou o curso de ensino médio trabalhando e economizando dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade com um bom programa de oficinas literárias.

-Gostei dela-Disse Apolo-Ela deve escrever ótimos poemas.

Então o tio teve câncer e ela precisou abandonar a escola no último ano para cuidar dele. Depois que ele morreu, ela ficou sem dinheiro nenhum, sem família e sem diploma.  
A única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu foi conhecer meu pai.

Alguns olharam para Poseidon.  
-Não temos certeza se, ele é mesno neu filho-Disse o deus do mar.

Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dele, apenas essa espécie de sensação calorosa, talvez o mais leve resquício de seu sorriso. Minha mãe não gosta de falar sobre ele porque isso a deixa triste. Ela não tem fotografias.

Veja bem, eles não eram casados. Ela me contou que ele era rico e influente, e o relacionamento deles era um segredo. Então um dia ele zarpou pelo Atlântico em alguma jornada e nunca mais voltou.  
Perdido no mar, minha mãe me contou. Não morto. Perdido no mar.

-Isso tira nossas dúvidas-Exclamou Zeus-Então você quebrou o juramento. Esse garoto pode ser nossa perdição. Não consegue ficar longe de uma humana?.  
-Não sabemos se ele é o semideus da profecia-Disse Poseidon. Os olhos, mostrando a fúria dos mares-Se é que fui o único que tive filhos.   
-Está nos acusando-Disse Hades-Não somos mentirosos e fracos como você. Assuma seu erro, não era para esse menino existir.  
-Por isso mandou a fúria? Para mata--lo, não foi?-Adivinhou Poseidon.

Ela vivia de trabalhos esporádicos, estudava à noite para tirar o diploma de ensino médio e me criou sozinha. Nunca se queixava ou ficava zangada. Nem uma só vez. Mas eu sabia que não era uma criança fácil.  
Acabou se casando com Gabe Ugliano, que foi simpático nos primeiros trinta segundos em que o conhecemos e depois mostrou quem realmente era, um imbecil de marca maior. Quando eu era pequeno apelidei-o de Gabe Cheiroso. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. O cara fedia a pizza de alho embolorada enrolada num calção de ginástica.

-Que nojo-Disse Afrodite-Depois disso, preciso de um banho de perfume, ela não se incomoda.  
-Acho que sei o motivo-Disse Nemesis-Talvez o cheiro do padrasto, encubra o de Percy.   
-E isso confunde os monstros. Humana esperta.-Disse Ares.

Em nosso fogo cruzado, tornávamos a vida da minha mãe bem difícil. O modo como Gabe Cheiroso a tratava, o jeito como ele e eu nos relacionávamos... bem, um bom exemplo é minha chegada em casa.  
Entrei em nosso pequeno apartamento, esperando que minha mãe já tivesse voltado do trabalho. Em vez disso, Gabe Cheiroso estava na sala de estar, jogando pôquer com seus cupinchas. Na televisão, o canal de esportes estava no voluma máximo. Havia batatinhas e latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo tapete.

-Isso que é amor ao filho-Disse Hermes.

Mal erguendo os olhos, ele disse com o cigarro na boca:  
\- Então você está em casa.  
\- Onde está a minha mãe?  
\- Trabalhando - disse ele. - Você tem alguma grana?  
E foi isso. Nada de Bem-vindo ao lar. Bom ver você. O que fez nos últimos seis meses?Gabe tinha engordado. Parecia uma morsa sem tromba com roupas de brechó. Tinha uns três fios de cabelo na cabeça, todos penteados por cima da careca, como se isso o deixasse bonito ou coisa assim.  
Era gerente do Hipermercado de Eletrônica, no Queens, mas passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Não sei por que ainda não tinha sido demitido. Ele só fica recebendo o pagamento, gastando o dinheiro em charutos que me dão náuseas e em cervejas, é claro.  
Sempre cerveja. Toda vez que eu estava em casa ele esperava que eu lhe fornecesse fundos para jogar. Chamava isso de nosso "segredo de homem". Isto é, se eu contasse para minha mãe, ele me quebrava a cara.

-Ele não tem o direito de bater em meu filho.-Disse Poseidon com ódio.   
-Nenhuma criança merece apanhar-Concordou Hecate.

\- Não tenho grana nenhuma - falei.  
Ele ergue uma sobrancelha oleosa.  
Gabe era capaz de farejar dinheiro como um cão de caça, o que era surpreendente, já que seu próprio cheiro deveria encobrir qualquer outro.

-Minha teoria está certa. Ele encobre o cheiro de Percy.

\- Você pegou um táxi no terminal de ônibus - disse ele. - Provavelmente pagou com uma nota de vinte. Recebeu seis ou sete dólares de troco. Alguém que espera viver embaixo deste teto deveria ser capaz de se sustentar. Estou certo, Eddie?  
Eddie, o síndico do prédio, olhou para mim com uma ponta de solidariedade.  
\- Vamos, Gabe - o garoto acabou de chegar.  
\- Estou certo? - repetiu Gabe.  
Eddie fez uma careta para sua tigela de pretzels. Os outros dois caras soltaram juntos seus gases.  
\- Tudo bem - falei. -Tirei um maço de dólares do bolso e joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa. - Tomara que você perca.  
\- Seu boletim chegou, Geninho! - gritou ele às minhas costas. - Eu não ficaria tão metido!  
Bati a porta do meu quarto, que na verdade não era meu. Durante os meses de aulas era a "sala de estudos" de Gabe. Ele não "estudava" coisa nenhuma lá, exceto revistas de automóveis, mas adorava socar as minhas coisas no armário, largar as botas enlameadas no peitoril da janela e fazer o possível para deixar o lugar com cheiro de sua colônia detestável, charutos e cerveja choca.  
Larguei a mala em cima da cama. Lar doce lar.  
O cheiro de Gabe era quase pior que os pesadelos com a Sra. Dodds ou o som da tesoura daquela velha enrugada cortando o fio de lã.  
Mas assim que pensei naquilo, minhas pernas bambearam. Lembrei-me da expressão de pânico de Grover - como ele me fez prometer que não iria para casa sem ele. Um calafrio repentino me percorreu. Era como se alguém - alguma coisa - estivesse procurando por mim naquele momento, talvez subindo pesadamente a escada, com garras compridas e horrendas crescendo.  
Então ouvi a voz da minha mãe.  
\- Percy?  
Ela abriu a porta do quarto e meus medos se foram.

-Que lindo-Exclamaram Afrodite e Deméter.

A simples entrada de minha mãe no quarto já consegue me fazer sentir bem. Seus olhos brilham e mudam de cor com luz. O sorriso é quente como uma manta. Ela tem alguns poucos fios grisalhos misturados com os longos cabelos castanhos, mas nunca penso nela como uma pessoa velha. Quando me olha, é como se estivesse vendo todas as coisas boas em mim, nenhuma das ruins. Nunca a ouvi levantar a voz ou dizer uma palavra indelicada para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim ou Gabe.  
\- Ah, Percy. - Ela me abraçou apertado. - Eu não acredito. Você cresceu desde o Natal!  
O uniforme vermelho, branco e azul, da Doce América, tinha cheiro das melhores coisas do mundo: chocolate, alcaçuz e tudo o mais que ela vendia na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Tinha trazido para mim um belo saco de "amostras grátis", como sempre fazia quando eu ia para casa.  
Sentamos juntos na beirada da cama. Enquanto eu atacava os doces de mirtilo, ela passava a mão no meu cabelo e queria saber tudo o que eu não havia escrito nas cartas.  
Nada mencionou sobre o fato de eu ter sido expulso. Não parecia se importar com isso. Mas eu estava ok? Seu menininho estava bem?  
Eu disse a ela que estava me sufocando, pedi que desse um tempo e tal, mas, secretamente, estava feliz demais em vê-la.  
Do outro cômodo, Gabe berrou:  
\- Ei, Sally! Que tal um pouco de pasta de feijão, hein?  
Eu rangi os dentes.  
Minha mãe é a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Deveria ter se casado com um milionário, não com um imbecil como Gabe.  
Por ela, tentei parecer otimista em relação aos meus últimos dias na Academia Yancy. Disse-lhe que não estava muito chateado com a expulsão. Dessa vez, conseguira durar quase o ano inteiro.  
Eu havia feito novos amigos. Tinha me saído muito bem em latim. E, honestamente, as brigas não tinham sido tão ruins como dissera o diretor. Eu tinha gostado da Academia Yancy. De verdade.

-Esse é o problema, acomodação-Disse Zeus.

Enfeitei tanto os acontecimentos do ano que quase convenci a mim mesmo. Comecei a ficar com a voz embargada só de pensar em Grover e no Sr. Brunner.  
Até Nancy Bobofit de repente não pareceu assim tão má.  
Até aquela excursão ao museu...  
\- O quê? - perguntou minha mãe. Seus olhos puxaram pela minha consciência, tentando arrancar os segredos. - Alguma coisa assustou você?  
\- Não, mamãe.  
Eu me senti mal por mentir, queria contar a ela sobre a Sra. Dodds e as três velhas com o fio de lã, mas achei que aqui ia parecer bobagem.

-Não mesmo, ela sabe bem o que ele é. Na verdade não deveria estar no acampamento-Disse Quiron simpático. -Por isso muitos morrem antes de ir ao acampamento, as mães. Elas os amam tanto, que não querem que se vão.

Ela apertou os lábios. Sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não quis me pressionar.  
\- Tenho uma surpresa para você - disse ela. - Nós vamos à praia.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram.  
\- Montauk?  
\- Três noites... no mesmo chalé.  
\- Quando?  
Ela sorriu.  
\- Assim que eu me trocar.  
Mal pude acreditar. Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos ido a Montauk nos últimos dois verões porque Gabe dissera que não havia dinheiro suficiente.  
Gabe apareceu no vão da porta e rosnou.  
\- Pasta de feijão, Sally. Você não ouviu?  
Tive vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas meus olhos encontraram os de minha mãe e entendi que ela estava me oferecendo um acordo: ser gentil com Gabe só um pouquinho. Só até ela estar pronta para ir para Montauk. Então sairíamos dali.  
\- Eu já estava a caminho, meu bem - ela falou a Gabe. - Estávamos só conversando sobre a viagem.  
Os olhos de Gabe se apertaram.  
\- A viagem? Você quer dizer que estava falando disso a sério?  
\- Eu sabia - murmurei. - Ele não vai nos deixar ir.

-Patético-Disse Ártemis-Uma mulher se deixar ser controlada. Por um homem. Nós somos superiores, mais inteligentes, homens são idiotas, trogloditas.

\- É claro que vai - minha mãe disse calmamente. - Seu padrasto só está preocupado com o dinheiro. É tudo. Além disso - acrescentou - Gabriel não terá de se contentar com pasta de feijão. Vou fazer para ele uma pasta de sete camadas suficiente para todo o fim de semana. Guacamole. Creme azedo. Serviço completo.  
Gabe amaciou um pouco.  
\- Então esse dinheiro para viagem... vai sair do seu orçamento para roupas, certo?  
\- Sim, meu bem - disse minha mãe.  
\- E você não vai com meu carro para nenhum lugar, só vai usar na ida e na volta.  
\- Seremos muito cuidadosos.  
Gabe coçou seu queixo duplo.  
\- Talvez se você andar logo com essa pasta de sete camadas... E talvez se o garoto pedir desculpas por interromper meu jogo de pôquer...  
Talvez se eu chutar você no seu ponto sensível, pensei. E fizer você cantar com voz de soprano por uma semana.  
Mas os olhos da minha mãe me advertiram para não deixá-lo zangado.  
Por que ela aturava aquele cara? Eu quis gritar. Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava?  
\- Desculpe - murmurei. - Sinto muito ter interrompido seu importantíssimo jogo de pôquer. Por favor, volte a ele agora mesmo.  
Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram. O cérebro minúsculo provavelmente estava tentando detectar o sarcasmo na minha frase.  
\- Está bem, seja lá o que for - convenceu-se.  
E voltou para o jogo.  
\- Obrigada, Percy - minha mãe falou. - Depois que chegarmos a Montauk, vamos conversar sobre... o que quer que você tenha se esquecido de me contar, certo?  
Por um momento, pensei ter visto ansiedade nos olhos dela - o mesmo medo que vira em Grover na viagem de ônibus - como se minha mãe também tivesse sentindo um estranho calafrio no ar. Mas então o sorriso dela voltou e concluí que devia estar enganado. Ela despenteou meu cabelo e foi fazer a pasta de sete camadas para Gabe.  
Uma hora depois, estávamos prontos para partir.  
Gabe interrompeu o jogo de pôquer por tempo suficiente para me observar arrastando as malas da minha mãe para o carro. Ficou se queixando e se lamentando por ficar sem a comida dela - e mais importante, sem seu Camaro 78 - durante todo o fim de semana.

-Ele é um encosto-Disse Nemesis-Só quer se aproveitar dos dois

\- Nem um arranhão nesse carro, Geninho - advertiu-me quando eu estava carregando a última mala. - nem um arranhãozinho.  
Como se eu fosse dirigir aos doze anos. Mas isso não importa para Gabe. Se alguma gaivota fizesse coco na pintura, ele arranjaria um jeito de me culpar.  
Observando-o voltar em seu passo desajeitado para o prédio, fiquei tão zangado que fiz uma coisa que não consigo explicar. Quando Gabe chegou à porta de entrada, fiz um gesto com a mão que tinha visto Grover fazer no ônibus, uma espécie de gesto para afastar o mal, a mão em garra sobre o coração e depois um movimento de empurrar na direção de Gabe. A porta de tela bateu tão forte que o acertou no traseiro e o mandou voando até a escada, como se tivesse sido disparado por um canhão.

"Poderoso demais. Esse garoto será um problema". Pensou Zeus.  
-Ele devia tomar cuidado-Disse Hermes.

Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento, ou algum acidente maluco com as dobradiças, mas não fiquei lá tempo suficiente para descobrir.  
Entrei no Camaro e disse para minha mãe pisar fundo.

Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island. Era uma pequena cabana de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armários, e na maior parte do tempo o mar estava gelado demais para nadar.

"Como eu gosto.Pensou Poseidon."

Eu adorava o lugar.  
Íamos lá desde que eu era bebê. Minha mãe ia ainda havia mais tempo. Ela nunca disse exatamente, mas eu sabia por que a praia era especial. Era o lugar onde conhecera meu pai.

-É minha zona da conforto-Disse Poseidon-E aposto que Sally é linda.

À medida que nos aproximávamos de Montauk, ela parecia ir ficando mais jovem, os anos de preocupação e trabalho desaparecendo do rosto. Os olhos ficavam da cor do mar.  
Chegamos lá ao pôr do sol, abrimos todas as janelas do chalé e passamos por nossa rotina de limpeza. Caminhamos pela praia, demos salgadinhos de milho às gaivotas e mascamos jujubas azuis, caramelos azuis e todas as outras amostras grátis que minha mãe pegara do trabalho.  
Acho que eu deveria explicar a comida azul.

-Ele só come comida azul? Tio seu filho não é normal.- Conclui Apolo.

Veja bem, Gabe uma vez disse à minha mãe que isso não existia. Eles tiveram uma discussão, que pareceu uma coisinha de nada na época. Mas, desde então, minha mãe fez tudo o que era possível comer em azul. Ela assava bolos de aniversários azuis. Batia vitaminas com mirtilos azuis. Comprava tortilhas de milho azul e levava para casa balas azuis da loja. Isso - junto com o fato de conservar o nome de solteira, Jackson, em vez de se chamar Sra. Ugliano - era prova de que ela não tinha sido totalmente domada por Gabe. Tinha uma inclinação para rebeldia, como eu.  
Quando escureceu, acendemos uma fogueira. Assamos o cachorro-quente e marshmallows. Minha mãe contou histórias sobre quando ela era criança, antes de os pais morrerem no acidente de avião. Contou-me sobre os livros que queria escrever um dia, quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente para largar a doceria.  
Finalmente, reuni coragem para perguntar sobre o que sempre me vinha à cabeça quando íamos a Montauk - meu pai.

-Lá vem o clássico, ficamos juntos, ele se foi quando nasceu, e nunca o verá, bla bla bla-Disse Ares.

Os olhos dela ficaram cheios d'água. Imaginei que iria me contar as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas nunca me cansava de ouvi-las.  
\- Ele era gentil, Percy - ela contou. - Alto, bonito e forte. Mas gentil também. Você tem o cabelo dele, você sabe, e os olhos verdes.  
Mamãe pegou uma jujuba azul do saco de doces.  
\- Gostaria que ele pudesse vê-lo, Percy. Ficaria muito orgulhoso.  
Eu me perguntei como ela podia dizer aquilo. O que havia de tão bom a meu respeito? Um menino disléxico, hiperativo, com um boletim D+, expulso da escola pela sexta vez em seis anos.

-Ele ainda vai ser surpreender muito-Disse Hestia.

\- Que idade eu tinha? - perguntei. - Quer dizer... quando ele se foi?  
Ela olhou para as chamas.  
\- Ele só ficou comigo por um verão, Percy. Bem aqui nesta praia. Neste chalé.

-Ficou bastante com ela, deve ter sido especial- Disse Afrodite.

\- Mas... ele me conheceu quando eu era bebê?  
\- Não, meu bem. Ele sabia que eu estava esperando um bebê, mas nunca o viu. Teve de partir antes de você nascer.  
Tentei conciliar o fato de que eu parecia me lembrar de... alguma coisa sobre meu pai.  
Uma sensação calorosa. Um sorriso.  
Sempre presumira que ele havia me visto quando bebê.

-Ou ele imaginou, ou então eu fui visita-lo-Disse Poseidon-Afinal sou bem curioso, e devo ter querido conhece-lo.

Minha mãe nunca dissera exatamente isso, mas ainda assim eu achava que tinha acontecido. Saber agora que ele nunca me viu...  
Fiquei com raiva do meu pai. Talvez fosse bobagem, mas eu me ressenti por ele ter partido naquela viagem oceânica, por não ter tido coragem para se casar com minha mãe. Ele nos deixara e agora estávamos presos ao Gabe Cheiroso.  
\- Você vai me mandar embora de novo? - perguntei a ela - para outro internato?  
Ela puxou um marshmallow do fogo.  
\- Eu não sei, meu bem. - Sua voz soou muito séria. - Acho... acho que teremos de fazer alguma coisa.  
\- Por que você não quer me ver por perto?  
Eu me arrependi das palavras assim que elas saíram.  
Os olhos de minha mãe ficaram marejados. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força.  
\- Ah, Percy, não. Eu... eu preciso, meu bem. Para seu próprio bem. Eu tenho de mandar você para longe.

-Não adianta adiar mais. Ela precisa contar-Sentenciou Hera.

Suas palavras me lembraram o que o Sr. Brunner tinha dito - que era melhor para mim deixar Yancy.  
\- Porque eu não sou normal? - perguntei.  
\- Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy. Mas não se dá conta do quanto você é importante. Pensei que Yancy seria bastante longe. Pensei que você finalmente estaria em segurança.  
\- Em segurança de quê?  
Os olhos dela encontraram os meus, e me veio uma enxurrada de lembranças - todas esquisitas, assustadoras que sempre aconteciam, algumas que eu tentara esquecer.  
Na terceira série, um homem de capa de chuva preta me seguiu no recreio. Quando os professores ameaçaram chamar a polícia, ele foi embora resmungando, mas ninguém acreditou em mim quando contei que, embaixo do chapéu de aba larga, o homem tinha um olho só, bem no meio da testa.

-Ciclope

Antes disso - uma lembrança realmente antiga. Eu estava na pré-escola, e uma professora acidentalmente me pôs para dormir em um berço para dentro do qual uma cobra se arrastara. Minha mãe gritou quando foi me buscar e me encontrou brincando com uma cobra flácida cheia de escamas, que eu de algum modo conseguira estrangular até a morte com as minhas mãos gordinhas de bebê.  
Em cada uma das escolas, algo de horripilante acontecera, algo perigoso, e fui forçado a sair. Eu sabia que devia contar à minha mãe sobre as velhas na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds no museu de arte, sobre a estranha alucinação em que eu havia transformado a professora de matemática em pó com uma espada. Mas não consegui me forçar a contar. Tinha a sensação esquisita de que a noticia iria acabar com nossa viagem a Montauk, e isso eu não queria.  
\- Tentei manter você tão perto de mim quanto pude - falou minha mãe. - Eles me disseram que isso era um erro. Mas só havia uma outra opção, Percy... o lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo. E eu simplesmente... simplesmente não poderia aguentar ter de fazer isso.  
\- Meu pai queria que eu fosse para uma escola especial?  
\- Não uma escola - disse ela suavemente. - Um acampamento de verão.  
Minha cabeça estava girando. Por que meu pai - que nem sequer ficara por perto tempo suficiente para me ver nascer - teria falado com minha mãe sobre um acampamento de verão? E, se isso era tão importante, por que ela nunca mencionara antes?  
\- Desculpe, Percy - continuou ela ao ver a expressão em meus olhos - mas não posso falar sobre isso. Eu... eu não podia mandar você para aquele lugar. Significaria dizer adeus a você para sempre.

-Ele pode ficar só no verão-Disse Apolo.  
-Não meu Senhor-Disse Quiron-Os filhos dos três grandes são muuto poderosos, tem um cheiro que um monstro a quilômetros sente. Eles são obrigados a passarem toda sua adolescência no acampamento. Muitos vão embora adultos, mas os dos três grandes, a maioria não passa dos dezoito, nem chega a quatorze-Disse suspirando. -E sabemos que Percy só vivera até os dezesseis.

\- Para sempre? Mas se é apenas um acampamento de verão...  
Ela se voltou para o fogo, e eu percebi pela sua expressão que, se fizesse mais perguntas, ela começaria a chorar.

Naquela noite eu tive um sonho muito real.  
Havia uma tempestade na praia, e dois belos animais, um cavalo branco e uma águia dourada, estavam tentando matar uma ao outro à beira-mar.

-Eu e você-Disse Zeus para Poseidon-Porque irmão? .

A águia mergulhou e fez um talho no focinho do cavalo com suas garras enormes. O cavalo empinou e escoiceou as asas da águia. Enquanto eles lutavam, o chão retumbou e uma voz monstruosa riu em algum lugar embaixo da terra, incitando os animais a lutarem arduamente.

-Hades?-Chutou Hestia.

Corri até eles, sabendo que tinha de impedir que se matassem, mas eu corria em câmera lenta. Sabia que iria chegar tarde demais. Vi a águia mergulhar, o bico apontado para os grandes olhos do cavalo, e gritei:Não!  
Acordei assustado.  
Do lado de fora, havia realmente uma tempestade, o tipo de tempestade que racha árvores e derruba casas. Não havia nenhum cavalo nem águia na praia, somente relâmpagos que criavam uma falsa luz do dia e ondas de seis metros golpeando as dunas como artilharia.

-Aconteceu algo.Algo sério.

Com o trovão seguinte, minha mãe acordou. Ela sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados, e disse:  
\- Furacão.  
Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura. Nunca houve furacões em Long Island tão cedo no verão. Mas o oceano parecia ter esquecido isso. Por cima dos rugidos do vento, ouvi um bramido distante, um som furioso, torturado, que fez meus cabelos se arrepiarem.  
Depois um ruído muito mais próximo, como de malhos na areia. Uma voz desesperada - alguém gritando, esmurrando a porta do nosso chalé.  
Minha mãe pulou da cama de camisola e abriu a porta de um safanão.  
Grover estava lá, emoldurado no vão da porta contra um fundo de chuva torrencial. Mas ele não era... ele não era exatamente o Grover.

-Está na forma natural-Disse Hecate

\- Procurei a noite toda - arquejou ele. - O que você estava pensando?  
Minha mãe olhou para mim aterrorizada - não com medo de Grover, mas da razão de sua chegada.  
\- Percy - disse ela, gritando para se fazer ouvir mais alto que a chuva. - O que aconteceu na escola? O que você não me contou?  
Fiquei paralisado olhando para Grover. Não conseguia entender o que estava vendo.  
\- OZeu kai alloi theoi!- gritou ele. - Está bem atrás de mim!

-Monstro-Disseram em uníssono.

Você não contou a ela?  
Eu estava chocado demais para registrar que ele acabara de praguejar em grego antigo, e eu tinha entendido perfeitamente. Estava chocado demais para me perguntar como Grover chegara ali sozinho no meio da noite. Porque Grover não estava usando calças - e onde deveriam estar as pernas dele... Onde deveriam estar as pernas dele...  
Minha mãe olhou para mim com expressão severa e falou em um tom que jamais usara antes:  
\- Percy. Conte-me agora!  
Eu gaguejei algo sobre velhas senhoras na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds, e minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, o rosto mortalmente pálido aos clarões dos relâmpagos.  
\- Vão para o carro. Vocês dois. Vão!  
Grover correu para o Camaro - mas ele não estava exatamente correndo. Estava trotando, sacudindo seu traseiro peludo, e de repente sua história sobre um distúrbio muscular nas pernas fez sentido para mim. Entendi como ele podia correr tão depressa e ainda assim mancar quando andava.  
Porque onde Vice estar seus pés não havia pés. Haviam cascos fendidos.

-Ok. O próximo é minha mãe me ensina a tourear-Disse Hermes.

 

1- OZeu kai alloi theoi!:Ó Zeus e outros deuses.


	6. Capitulo Quatro

\- Minha mãe me ensina a tourear-Leu Apolo.

Arrancamos noite adentro por estradas rurais escuras. O vento golpeava o Camaro. A chuva açoitava o para-brisa. Eu não sabia como minha mãe conseguia ver alguma coisa, mas ela mantinha o pé no acelerador.

-"Eu não quero um arranhão", tarde demais Gabe-Disse Ares contente-Isso vai render uma boa briga.

Toda vez que um relâmpago produzia um clarão, eu olhava para Grover sentado ao meu lado no banco de trás e me perguntava se tinha ficado louco ou se ele estava usando algum tipo de calça felpuda. Mas não, o cheiro era o mesmo que eu lembrava das excursões do jardim de infância para o zoológico infantil – lanolina, como o de lã. O cheiro de um animal molhado de estábulo.

Tudo o que pude dizer foi:  
– Então, você e minha mãe... se conhecem?  
Os olhos de Grover moveram-se rapidamente para o espelho retrovisor, embora não houvesse carro nenhum atrás de nós.  
– Não exatamente – ele respondeu. – Quer dizer, nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas ela sabia que eu estava observando você.  
– Observando a mim?  
– Estava de olho em você. Cuidando para que estivesse bem. Mas eu não estava fingindo ser seu amigo – acrescentou apressadamente. – Eu sou seu amigo.  
– Ahn... o que é você, exatamente?  
– Isso não importa neste momento.  
– Não importa? Da cintura para baixo, o meu melhor amigo é um burro...  
Grover soltou um agudo e gutural:  
– Bééééé!  
Eu já o tinha ouvido fazer aquele som antes, mas sempre achei que era um riso nervoso.  
Agora me dava conta de que era mais um berro irritado.  
– Bode! – exclamou.

-E isso importa.  
-Importa sim Apolo, tem muitas diferenças entre eles, aposto que não iam gostar se te chamassem de deus inferior por exemplo. -Disse Ártemis, e seu irmão concordou a contragosto.  
-Tem razão Maninha.  
-Quantas vezes vou repetir? Somos gémeos Apolo-Disse o rosto ficando vermelho.

– O quê?  
– Eu sou um bode da cintura para baixo.  
– Você acaba de dizer que isso não importa.  
– Béééé! Alguns sátiros poderiam escoiceá-lo por causa de tamanho insulto!  
– Opa. Espere. Sátiros. Você quer dizer como... os mitos do Sr. Brunner?  
– Aquelas velhas na banca de frutas eram um mito, Percy? A Sra. Dodds era um mito?  
– Então você admite que havia uma Sra. Dodds!  
– É claro.  
– Então por que...  
– Quanto menos você soubesse, menos monstros atrairia – disse Grover, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente óbvio. – Nós pusemos a Névoa diante dos olhos humanos. Tínhamos esperanças de que você achasse que a Benevolente era uma alucinação. Mas não adiantou. Você começou a perceber quem você é.

-Ele demorou para notar na verdade, ainda mais sendo um semideus tão poderoso-Disse Quiron, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Quem eu... espere um minuto, o que você quer dizer?  
O estranho rugido ergueu-se novamente em algum lugar atrás de nós, mais perto do que antes. O que quer que estivesse nos perseguindo, ainda estava na nossa cola.  
– Percy – minha mãe interrompeu – há muito a explicar e não temos tempo suficiente. Precisamos pôr você em segurança.  
– Em segurança como? Quem está atrás de mim?  
– Ah, nada demais – respondeu Grover, obviamente ainda ofendido com o comentário sobre o burro. – Apenas o Senhor dos Mortos e alguns dos seus asseclas mais sedentos de sangue.

-Você não vai mata-lo Hades-Exclamou Poseidon com fúria-Eu errei, não ele, apenas você está perseguindo o menino. Uma fúria, as Parcas, e agora outro monstro.Você vai se arrepender.   
-Eu não estou perseguindo ele por ter nascido, apesar que ele não deveria estar vivo-Argumentou Hades-Já disse, não faço nada sem motivo, algo Percy me fez.   
-Ele nem sabe o que é. O que rle poderia ter feito?-Quis saber Atena.

– Grover!  
– Desculpe, Sra. Jackson. Poderia dirigir mais depressa, por favor?  
Tentei envolver minha mente no que estava acontecendo, mas não consegui. Sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Eu não tinha imaginação. Jamais poderia sonhar algo tão estranho.  
Minha mãe fez uma curva fechada para a esquerda. Desviamos para uma estrada mais estreita, passando com velocidade por casas de fazendas às escuras, colinas cobertas de árvores e placas que diziam “COLHA SEUS PRÓPRIOS MORANGOS” sobre cercas brancas.  
– Onde estamos indo? – perguntei.  
– Para o acampamento de verão de que falei. – A voz de minha mãe estava tensa; por mim, ela estava tentando não parecer assustada. – O lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo.  
– O lugar para onde você não queria que eu fosse.  
– Por favor, querido – implorou ela. – Isso já é bem difícil. Tente entender. Você está em perigo.  
– Porque umas velhas senhoras cortaram um fio de lã.  
– Aquilo não eram velhas senhoras – disse Grover. – Eram as Parcas. Você sabe o que significa... o fato de elas aparecerem na sua frente? Elas só fazem isso quando você está prestes a... quando alguém está prestes a morrer.  
– Epa! Você disse “você”.  
– Não, eu não disse. Eu disse, “alguém”.  
– Você quis dizer “você”. Ou seja, eu.  
– Eu quis dizer você como quem diz “alguém”. Não você, Percy, mas você, qualquer um.  
– Meninos! – minha mãe interviu.  
Ela puxou o volante com força para a direita e eu tive um vislumbre do vulto do qual ela se desviara – uma forma escura e ondulada, agora perdida na tempestade atrás de nós.  
– O que foi aquilo? – perguntei.  
– Estamos quase lá – disse minha mãe, ignorando a pergunta. – Mais um quilômetro e meio. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.  
Eu não sabia onde era lá, porém me vi inclinando-me para a frente na expectativa, querendo que chegássemos logo.

-Por favor!-Murmurou Hestia.

Do lado de fora, nada havia além de chuva e escuridão – o tipo de campos vazios que a gente vê quando vai para o extremo de Long Island. Pensei na Sra. Dodds e no momento em que ela se transformou naquela coisa com dentes pontiagudos e asas de couro. Meus membros ficaram amortecidos de choque. Ela realmente não era humana. E pretendia me matar.  
Então pensei no Sr. Brunner... e na espada que ele jogara para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a Grover sobre aquilo, os pelos da minha nunca se arrepiaram.  
Houve um clarão ofuscante, um Bum! De fazer bater o queixo, e o carro explodiu.

-Pelos deuses...quer dizer por nós-Arfou Afrodite-Relâmpago? .  
-Será que estão bem?-Perguntou Hermes-O carro explodiu mesmo? .

Lembro-me de ter me sentido sem peso, como se estivesse sendo esmagado, frito e lavado com uma mangueira, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Descolei minha testa do encosto do assento do motorista e disse:  
– Ai.  
– Percy! – gritou minha mãe.  
– Estou bem...  
Tentei sair do estupor. Eu não estava morto, o carro não explodira de verdade.

-Claro que não está morto-Disse Zeus.

Tínhamos caído em uma vala. As portas do lado do motorista estavam enfiadas na lama. O teto se abrira como uma casca de ovo e a chuva se derramava para dentro.  
Relâmpago. Era a única explicação. Tínhamos voado pelos ares, para fora da estrada.

-Eles podiam ter morrido Zeus.Sei que fez isso de propósito-Disse Poseidon com raiva do irmão. -Iria gostar se tentasse afogar um filho seu?.

Ao meu lado no assento traseiro havia uma grande massa uniforme e imóvel.  
– Grover!  
Ele estava caído de lado, com sangue escorrendo do canto da boca. Sacudi seu quadril peludo, pensando: Não! Mesmo que você seja metade animal de quintal, ainda é meu melhor amigo, e não quero que morra!  
Então ele gemeu:  
– Comida – e eu soube que havia esperança.

-Que piada-Riu Nemesis.

– Percy – disse minha mãe – temos de...  
Ela titubeou.  
Olhei para trás. Num clarão de relâmpago, através do para-brisa traseiro salpicado de lama, vi um vulto andando pesadamente na nossa direção no acostamento da estrada.  
Aquela visão fez minha pele formigar. Era a silhueta de um sujeito enorme, como um jogador de futebol americano. Parecia estar segurando uma manta por cima da cabeça. A metade superior dele era volumosa e indistinta. As mãos erguidas davam a impressão de que ele tinha chifres.

-Minotauro-Disse Hera de boca aberta-Parece que está louco para matar esse garoto, Hades.

Engoli em seco.  
– Quem é...  
– Percy – minha mãe falou, extremamente séria – saia do carro.  
Ela se jogou contra a porta do lado do motorista. Estava emperrada na lama. Tentei a minha. Emperrada também. Desesperadamente, ergui os olhos para o buraco no teto. Poderia ser uma saída, mas as bordas estavam chiando e fumegando.  
– Saia pelo lado do passageiro! – minha mãe ordenou. – Percy, você tem de correr. Está vendo aquela árvore grande?  
– O quê?  
Outro relâmpago clareou o lugar e pelo buraco fumegante no teto eu vi a árvore a que ela se referia: um enorme pinheiro, do tamanho de uma arvore de Natal da Casa Branca, no topo da colina mais próxima.

-Não tem nenhum pinheiro na colina-Informou Quiron-Mas que árvore é essa?.

– Aquele é o limite da propriedade – minha mãe explicou. – Passe daquela colina e verá uma grande casa de fazenda no fundo do vale. Corra e não olhe para trás. Grite por ajuda. Não pare enquanto não chegar à porta.  
– Mamãe, você vem também.  
O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos tristes como quando ela olhava para o oceano.  
– Não! – gritei. – Você vem comigo. Ajude-me a carregar o Grover.

-Isso não vai acabar bem. O Minotauro está se aproximando-Disse Hecate.

– Comiiida! – gemeu Grover, um pouco mais alto.  
O homem com a manta na cabeça continuou vindo em nossa direção, grunhindo e bufando. Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebi que não podia estar segurando uma manta acima da cabeça porque as mãos – enormes e carnudas – balançavam ao seu lado.  
Não havia manta nenhuma. O que queria dizer que a massa volumosa e indistinta que era grande demais para ser sua cabeça... era a sua cabeça. E as pontas que pareciam chifres...  
– Ele não nos quer – disse minha mãe. – Ele quer você. Além disso, não posso ultrapassar o limite da propriedade.  
– Mas...  
– Não temos tempo, Percy. Vá. Por favor.  
Então fiquei zangado – zangado com a minha mãe, com Grover, o bode, com a coisa chifruda que se movia pesadamente em nossa direção, de modo lento e calculado como... como um touro.  
Passei por cima de Grover e empurrei a porta, que se abriu para chuva.  
– Nós vamos juntos. Venha, mãe.  
– Eu já disse que...  
– Mamãe! Eu não vou abandonar você. Ajuda aqui com Grover.

-Não é hora para cavalheirismo-Bufou Deméter.

Não esperei pela resposta dela. Eu me arrastei para fora do carro, puxando Grover comigo. Ele era surpreendentemente leve, mas eu não poderia tê-lo carregado para muito longe se minha mãe não tivesse ido me ajudar.  
Juntos, pusemos os braços de Grover em nossos ombros e começamos a subir a colina aos tropeções, com o capim molhado na altura de cintura.  
Ao olhar relance para trás, tive minha primeira visão clara do monstro. Tinha facilmente mais de dois metros, e os braços e pernas pareciam algo saído da capa de uma revista. Músculos – bíceps e tríceps saltados e mais um monte de outros ceps, todos estufados como bolas de beisebol embaixo de uma pele cheia de veias. Ele não usava roupas, a não ser a cueca – branquíssima, da marca Fruit of the Loom – o que teria sido engraçado não fosse o fato de a parte superior de seu corpo ser tão assustadora. Pelos marrons e grossos começavam na altura do umbigo e iam ficando mais espessos à medida que chegavam aos ombros.  
Seu pescoço era uma massa de músculos e pelos que levavam à enorme cabeça, que tinha um focinho tão comprido quanto meu braço, narinas ranhentas com um reluzente anel de bronze, olhos pretos cruéis e chifres – enormes chifres preto-e-branco com pontas que você não conseguiria fazer nem num apontador elétrico.  
Reconheci o monstro muito bem. Tinha sido uma das primeiras histórias que o Sr. Brunner nos contara. Mas ele não podia ser real.  
Pisquei os olhos para desviar a chuva.  
– Aquele é...  
– O filho de Pasífae – respondeu minha mãe. – Gostaria de ter sabido antes o quanto desejavam matar você.  
– Mas ele é o Mino...  
– Não pronuncie o nome – advertiu ela. – Os nomes têm poder.  
O pinheiro ainda estava longe demais – pelo menos cem metros colina acima.  
Dei outra olhada para trás.  
O homem-touro se curvou por cima de nosso carro, olhando pelas janelas – não exatamente olhando. Era mais como farejar, fuçar. Eu não sabia muito bem por que ele se dava a esse trabalho, já que estávamos a apenas quinze metros de distância.  
– Comida? – gemeu Grover.  
– Shhh – fiz eu. – Mamãe, o que ele está fazendo? Não está nos vendo?  
– Sua visão e sua audição são péssimas. Ele se orienta pelo cheiro. Mas vai perceber onde estamos logo, logo.  
Como que na deixa, o homem-touro bramiu de raiva. Ele agarrou o Camaro de Gabe pela capota rasgada, o chassi rangia e gemia. Ergueu o carro acima da cabeça e atirou-o na estrada. Aquilo se chocou contra o asfalto molhado e deslizou em meio a uma chuva de fagulhas por cerca de quinhentos metros antes de parar. O tanque de gasolina explodiu.  
Nem um arranhão, lembrei-me de Gabe dizendo.  
Oops.  
– Percy. Quando ele nos vir, vai atacar. Espere até o ultimo segundo, depois saia do caminho. Ele não consegue mudar de direção muito bem quando já está atacando. Você entendeu?

-Mortal esperta, minha mãe me ensina a tourear-Repetiu Apolo.

– Como você sabe tudo isso?  
– Estou preocupada com um ataque há muito tempo. Devia ter esperado por isso. Fui egoísta, mantendo você perto de mim.  
– Mantendo-me perto de você? Mas...  
Com outro bramido de raiva, o homem-touro começou a subir pesadamente a colina.  
Tinha-nos farejado.  
O pinheiro estava a apenas mais alguns metros, mas a colina estava cada vez mais íngreme e escorregadia, e Grover ficava mais pesado.  
O homem-touro se aproximava. Mais alguns segundos e estaria em cima de nós.  
Minha mãe devia estar exausta, mas carregou Grover.  
– Vá, Percy! Vá sozinho! Lembre-se do que eu disse.  
Eu não queria me separar, mas tive a sensação de que ela estava certa – era nossa única chance. Pulei para esquerda, virei-me e vi a criatura avançando em minha direção. Os olhos pretos brilhavam de ódio. Fedia a carne podre.  
Ele inclinou a cabeça e atacou, aqueles chifres afiados como navalhas apontados diretamente para o meu peito.  
O medo no meu estômago me deu vontade de disparar, mas isso não daria certo. Eu jamais poderia correr mais que aquela coisa. Então fiquei parado e, no último momento, saltei para o lado

Sobe a colina, entra no acampamento. Pediu Poseidon em pensamento.

O homem-touro passou por mim a toda como um trem de carga, depois bramiu de frustração e se virou, mas dessa vez não contra mim, mas contra minha mãe, que estava acomodando Grover sobre a grama.

-Porque ele quer atacar a mortal?-Disse Dionisio sem entender.

Tínhamos chegado ao topo da colina. Embaixo, do outro lado, pude ver um vale, bem como minha mãe dissera, e as luzes de uma casa de fazenda tremeluzindo amarelas através da chuva. Mas estava a oitocentos metros de distância. Nunca conseguiríamos chegar lá.  
O homem-touro roncou, escavando o chão. Ficou olhando para minha mãe, que recuava lentamente colina abaixo, de volta para estrada, tentando afastar o monstro de Grover.  
– Corra, Percy! Não posso passar daqui. Corra!  
Mas fiquei lá parado, paralisado de medo, enquanto o monstro a atacava. Ela tentou sair de lado, como me dissera para fazer, mas o monstro tinha aprendido a lição. Jogou a mão para frente e agarrou-lhe o pescoço quando ela tentou escapar. Ele a ergueu enquanto ela lutava, chutando e dando murros no ar.

-Sally-Disseram todos em sussuros.

– Mamãe!  
Então, com um rugido furioso, o monstro fechou os punhos em volta do pescoço da minha mãe e ela se dissolveu diante dos meus olhos, fundindo-se em luz, uma forma dourada tremeluzente, como uma projeção holográfica. Houve um clarão ofuscante, e ela simplesmente... se foi.

-Ele perdeu a mãe, como tantos outros, Não tem ninguém. A não ser claro o padastro, mas Percy não irá querer ficar com ele-Disse Quiron com um profundo pesar.  
Mas ele não a matou.O que eu estou fazendo.Pensou Hades, mas resolveu guardar para si, era bom que achassem que Sally, estava para todos os efeitos morta.

– Não!  
A raiva substituiu o medo. Uma nova força ardeu em meus membros – a mesma onda de energia que me veio quando a Sra. Dodds mostrou as garras.  
O homem-touro foi na direção de Grover, que estava deitado na grama, indefeso. O monstro se curvou, fungando meu melhor amigo como se estivesse prestes a erguê-lo dali e fazê-lo se dissolver também.  
Eu não podia permitir aquilo.  
Tirei minha capa de chuva vermelha.  
– Ei! – gritei, agitando a capa e correndo para um lado do monstro. – Ei, estúpido! Monte de carne moída!  
Raaaarrrrr!  
O monstro virou-se para mim sacudindo seus punhos carnudos.  
Eu tive uma ideia – uma ideia boba, porém melhor do que nada. Encostei as costas no grande pinheiro e agitei a capa vermelha na frente do homem-touro, pensando em pular fora do caminho no ultimo momento.  
Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.  
O homem-touro atacou depressa demais, os braços estendidos para me agarrar qualquer que fosse o lado para onde eu tentasse me esquivar.  
O tempo começou a passar mais devagar.  
Minhas pernas travaram. Eu não podia pular para o lado, assim saltei direto para cima, usando a cabeça da criatura como trampolim, girei o corpo no ar e caí sobre seu pescoço.  
Como eu fiz aquilo? Não tive tempo para descobrir.

-Instinto em batalha. E foi incrível-Disse Ares.

Um milissegundo depois a cabeça do monstro chocou-se contra a árvore e o impacto quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca.  
O homem-touro cambaleou de um lado para outro tentando se livrar de mim. Segurei com força em seus chifres para não ser arremessado. Os trovões e os relâmpagos ficavam mais fortes. A chuva caía em meus olhos. O cheiro de carne podre queimava minhas narinas.  
O monstro se sacudia e corcoveava como um touro de rodeio. Poderia simplesmente ter chegado para trás e me esmagado completamente na árvore, mas eu começava a perceber que aquela coisa só tinha uma direção: para frente.  
Enquanto isso, Grover começou a gemer na grama. Quis gritar para ele ficar calado, mas do jeito que estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, se eu abrisse a boca deceparia minha própria língua com uma mordida.  
– Comida! – Grover gemeu.  
O homem-touro virou-se para ele, escavou o chão novamente e se preparou para atacar.  
Pensei em como ele havia espremido a vida para fora de minha mãe, como a fizera desaparecer num clarão de luz, e a raiva me abasteceu como um combustível de alta potência. Agarrei um dos chifres com ambas as mãos e puxei para trás com toda a minha força. O monstro se retesou, soltou um grunhido de surpresa, e então... plec!  
O homem-touro berrou e me atirou pelos ares. Aterrissei de costas na grama. Minha cabeça bateu contra uma pedra. Quando me sentei, minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu tinha um chifre nas mãos, um osso partido do tamanho de uma faca.

-Como? Ele nem tem treinamento, não está tão fácil, acabar com o minotauro-Disse Perséfone surpresa.

O monstro atacou.  
Sem pensar, rolei para o lado e me levantei de joelhos. Quando ele passou a toda velocidade, enterrei o chifre quebrado bem na lateral de seu corpo, logo abaixo da caixa torácica peluda.  
O homem-touro urrou em agonia. Debateu-se, rasgando o peito com suas garras, e depois começou a se desintegrar – não como minha mãe, em um clarão dourado, mas como areia se esfarelando, carregada pelo vento aos pedaços para longe, do mesmo modo como a Sra. Dodds se desintegrara.  
O monstro se fora.

-Modo legal de matar-Disse Apolo divertido-Morto por uma parte de seu corpo.

A chuva tinha parado. A tempestade ainda rugia, mas somente à distância. Eu cheirava a gado e meus joelhos tremiam. Minha cabeça parecia que ia se partir ao meio. Estava fraco, assustado e tremia de tristeza. Acabara de ver minha mãe se desvanecer. Queria me deitar e chorar, mas havia Grover, precisando de minha ajuda, portanto consegui erguê-lo e descer cambaleando para o vale em direção às luzes da casa. Eu estava chorando, chamando minha mãe, mas me agarrei a Grover – eu não ia deixá-lo partir.  
Minha última lembrança é ter desmaiado numa varanda de madeira, olhando para um ventilador de teto que girava acima de mim, mariposas voando em volta de uma luz amarela, e as expressões austeras e familiares de um homem barbudo e uma menina bonita, com cabelos loiros encaracolados como os de uma princesa. Os dois olharam para mim e a menina disse:  
– É ele. Tem de ser.  
– Silêncio, Annabeth – pediu o homem. – Ele ainda está consciente. Traga-o para dentro.

-Ele quem? Quem é Annabeth-Perguntou Zeus.


	7. Capitulo Cinco

\- Eu jogo pinochle com um cavalo-Adoro Pinochet-Disse Dionísio, ao ler o titulo -Eu e Quiron jogamos muito no acampamento, é um bálsamo por aguentar essas malditas pragas.

Tive sonhos estranhos, cheios de animais de estábulos. A maioria queria me matar. O restante queria comida. Devo ter acordado várias vezes, mas o que ouvi e vi não fazia sentido, então adormecia de novo. Lembro-me de estar deitado em uma cama macia, sendo alimentado com colheradas de alguma coisa que tinha gosto de pipoca com manteiga, só que parecia pudim.

-Néctar-Deduziu Quiron.

A menina com o cabelo loiro encaracolado pairava acima de mim com um sorriso afetado enquanto limpava as gotas de meu queixo com a colher.

Quando ela viu meus olhos abertos, perguntou:  
– O que vai acontecer no solstício de verão?  
Eu consegui resmungar:  
– O quê?  
Ela olhou em volta, como se estivesse com medo de que alguém ouvisse.  
– O que está acontecendo? O que foi roubado? Nós só temos algumas semanas!

-Então já roubaram meu raio-Disse Zeus furioso-Só espero que não seja o raio mestre, e quem fez isso, irá sentir minha fúria. Não se rouba algo de um deus, e sai impune.

– Desculpe – murmurei. – Eu não...  
Alguém bateu à porta, e a menina rapidamente encheu minha boca de pudim.  
Quando acordei novamente, a menina tinha ido embora.  
Um sujeito loiro e forte, como um surfista, estava no canto do quarto me vigiando.  
Tinha olhos azuis – pelo menos uma dúzia deles – nas bochechas, na testa, nas costas das mãos.

Quando finalmente voltei a mim de vez, não havia nada de estranho com o lugar ao meu redor, a não ser que era mais agradável do que eu estava acostumado. Estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira em uma enorme varanda, olhando ao longo de uma campina para colinas verdejantes à distância. A brisa tinha cheiro de morangos. Havia uma manta sobre as minhas pernas, um travesseiro atrás do pescoço. Tudo isso era ótimo, mas minha boca me dava a sensação de ter sido usada como ninho por um escorpião. A língua estava seca e pegajosa, e todos os dentes doíam. Sobre a mesa ao lado havia bebida num copo alto. Parecia suco de maçã gelado, com um canudinho verde e um

guarda-chuva de papel enfiado em uma cereja. Minha mão estava tão fraca que quase derrubei o copo quando passei os dedos em volta dele.  
– Cuidado – disse uma voz familiar.  
Grover estava apoiado no gradil da varanda, e parecia não dormir havia uma semana.

-Deve ter ficado bem preocupado-Disse Hermes.

Embaixo de um braço, segurava uma caixa de sapatos. Estava usando jeans, tênis de cano alto Converse e uma camiseta laranja-clara com os dizeres ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE. Apenas o velho Grover. Não menino-bode.  
Quem sabe não tive um pesadelo? Talvez minha mãe estivesse bem. Ainda estávamos de férias e tínhamos parado ali naquela grande casa por alguma razão. E...  
– Você salvou minha vida – disse Grover. – Eu... bem, o mínimo que eu podia fazer... voltei na colina. Achei que você poderia querer isso.  
Reverentemente, ele colocou a caixa de sapatos em meu colo.  
Dentro havia um chifre de touro branco-e-preto, a base irregular por ter sido quebrada, a ponta salpicada de sangue seco. Não tinha sido um pesadelo.  
– O Minotauro – falei.  
– Ahn, Percy, não é uma boa ideia...  
– É assim que o chamam nos mitos gregos, não é? – perguntei. – O Minotauro. Meio homem, meio touro.  
Grover mudou de posição, pouco à vontade.  
– Você ficou desacordado por dois dias. Do que se lembra?  
– Minha mãe. Ela está mesmo...  
Ele abaixou os olhos.  
Olhei ao longo da campina. Havia pequenos bosques, um riacho sinuoso, campos de morangos espalhados embaixo do céu azul. O vale era cercado por colinas ondulantes, e a mais alta, bem na nossa frente, era a que tinha o grande pinheiro no topo.

-Esse Pinheiro é novo, mas não deveria ter nada na colina...  
-Calma Quiron, é só uma árvore. Alguém deve ter plantado-Disse Persefone.

Mesmo ela parecia bonita à luz do sol.  
Minha mãe se fora. O mundo inteiro deveria estar escuro e frio. Nada devia parecer bonito.  
– Desculpe – fungou Grover. – Eu sou um fracasso. Eu... sou o pior sátiro do mundo.  
Ele gemeu, batendo o pé com tanta força que ele saiu, quer dizer, o tênis Converse saiu. Dentro, estava recheado de isopor, a não ser por um buraco em forma de casco.  
– Oh, pelo Estige! – murmurou ele.  
Um trovão ecoou no céu claro.  
Enquanto ele lutava para pôr o casco de volta no pé falso, pensei: Bem, isso resolve as coisas.  
Grover era um sátiro. Podia apostar que, se raspasse o cabelo castanho cacheado, encontraria pequenos chifres em sua cabeça.  
Mas eu me sentia infeliz demais para me importar com a existência de sátiros ou mesmo minotauros. O importante era que minha mãe realmente tinha sido espremida para o nada, dissolvida em luz amarela.  
Eu estava sozinho. Um órfão. E teria de viver com... Gabe Cheiroso? Não. Isso jamais iria acontecer. Preferia viver nas ruas. Fingiria ter dezessete anos e me alistaria no exército. Faria alguma coisa.  
Grover ainda estava fungando. O pobre garoto – pobre bode, ou sátiro, ou o que for – parecia estar esperando levar um murro.  
– Não foi sua culpa – falei.  
– Foi sim. Eu devia protegê-lo.  
– Minha mãe pediu para você me proteger?  
– Não. Mas é isso que faço. Sou um guardião. Pelo menos... eu era.  
– Mas por que...

-Porque ele falhou, e de novo pelo que sabemos-Disse Hades-Só queria saber o que houve na primeira vez.

De repente senti uma vertigem, minha visão rodando.  
– Não se esforce demais. Aqui.  
Ele me ajudou a segurar o copo e eu levei o canudinho aos lábios.  
Recuei com o gosto, porque estava esperando suco de maçã. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Tinha gosto de biscoito com pedacinhos de chocolate. Biscoito líquido. E não qualquer biscoito – os biscoitos azuis da minha mãe com pedacinhos de chocolate, amanteigados e quentes, o chocolate ainda derretendo. Ao beber aquilo, meu corpo inteiro se sentiu bem, aquecido e cheio de energia. Minha tristeza não foi embora, mas era como se minha mãe tivesse acabado de acariciar minha bochecha e me dar um biscoito, como costumava fazer quando eu era pequeno, e tivesse dito que tudo ia ficar bem.  
Antes de me dar conta, já tinha esvaziado o copo inteiro. Olhei para dentro dele e, com certeza, não era uma bebida quente, pois os cubos de gelo não tinham nem derretido.  
– Estava bom? – Grover perguntou.  
Fiz que sim com a cabeça.  
– Que gosto tinha?  
Ele pareceu tão suplicante que me senti culpado.  
– Desculpe. Devia ter deixado você provar.  
Os olhos dele se arregalaram.  
– Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só... fiquei curioso.  
– Biscoitos com pedacinhos de chocolate – respondi. – Os da minha mãe. Feitos em casa.  
Ele suspirou.  
– E como se sente?  
– Como se fosse capaz de jogar Nancy Bobofit a cem metros de distância.  
– Isso é bom – disse ele. – Isso é bom. Não acho que você deva se arriscar a tomar mais disso aí.  
– O que quer dizer?  
Ele pegou meu copo com cautela, como se fosse dinamite, e o colocou de volta na mesa.  
– Vamos. Quíron e o Sr. D estão esperando.

-Vou aparecer-Disse Dionísio desanimado-Parece que ainda estou lá.  
-E vai ficar por muito tempo-Disse Zeus-E olha que você merecia mais.

A varanda circundava toda a casa da fazenda.  
Senti as pernas trêmulas tentando andar toda aquela distância. Grover se ofereceu para carregar o chifre do Minotauro, mas eu me agarrei a ele. Tinha pago um preço alto por aquele suvenir. Não iria largá-lo.  
Quando demos a volta até o lado oposto da casa, parei para recuperar o fôlego.  
Devíamos estar na costa norte de Long Island, porque daquele lado da casa o vale seguia até a água, que cintilava a cerca de um quilômetro de distância. Entre a casa e lá, eu simplesmente não consegui processar tudo o que estava vendo. A paisagem era pontilhada de construções que lembravam a arquitetura grega antiga – um pavilhão a céu aberto, um anfiteatro, uma arena circular – só que pareciam novos em folha, as colunas de mármore branco reluzindo ao sol. Em uma quadra de areia próxima, uma dúzia de crianças e sátiros jogavam voleibol. Canoas deslizavam por um pequeno lago.  
Crianças de camiseta laranja-clara como a de Grover corriam umas atrás das outras em volta de um agrupamento de chalés no meio do bosque. Algumas praticavam arco e flecha em alvos. Outras montavam cavalos em uma trilha arborizada e, a não ser que eu estivesse tendo alucinações, alguns cavalos tinham asas.  
Na extremidade da varanda, dois homens estavam sentados frente a frente em uma mesa de carteado. A menina de cabelos loiros que me alimentara com colheradas de pudim com sabor de pipoca estava apoiada no gradil da varanda ao lado deles.  
O homem de frente para mim era pequeno, mas gorducho. Tinha nariz vermelho, grandes olhos chorosos e cabelo cacheado tão preto que era quase roxo. Parecia uma daquelas pinturas de anjos-bebês, como se chamam mesmo... surubins? Não, querubins. É isso. Ele parecia um querubim que chegou a meia-idade em um acampamento de trailers.

-Esse menino tem problema. Te comparar a um anjo-Disse Hera para Dionísio.

Usava uma camisa havaiana com estampa de tigres e teria se encaixado perfeitamente em uma das rodas de pôquer de Gabe, só que eu tive a sensação de que esse cara poderia ter ganhado até do meu padrasto.  
– Aquele é o Sr. D – Grover murmurou para mim. – Ele é o diretor do acampamento. Seja educado. A menina é Annabeth Chase. Ela é só uma campista, mas está aqui há mais tempo que quase todo mundo. E você já conhece Quíron...  
Ele apontou para o cara que estava de costas para mim.  
Primeiro, percebi que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. Depois reconheci o casaco de tweed, o cabelo castanho ralo, a barba desalinhada.  
– Sr. Brunner! – exclamei.  
O professor de latim voltou-se e sorriu para mim. Os olhos estavam com aquele brilho travesso de quando ele fazia uma prova-surpresa e todas as respostas da múltipla escolha eram B.  
– Ah, bom, Percy – disse ele. – Agora já temos quatro para o pinochle.  
Ele me ofereceu uma cadeira à direita do Sr. D, que olhou para mim com olhos injetados e soltou um grande suspiro.  
– Ah, suponho que devo dizer isto. Bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Pronto. Agora, não espere que eu esteja contente em vê-lo.  
– Ahn, obrigado.  
Logo me afastei um pouco dele, porque, se havia uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido com Gabe era reconhecer quando um adulto andou tomando umas e outras. Se o Sr. D era abstêmio, eu era um sátiro.

-Se ao menos eu pudesse beber-Disse Dionísio angustiado.

– Annabeth? – o Sr. Brunner chamou a menina loira.  
Ela avançou e o Sr. Brunner nos apresentou.  
– Esta mocinha cuidou de você até que ficasse bom, Percy. Annabeth, minha querida, por que não vai verificar o beliche de Percy? Vamos instalá-lo no chalé 11 por enquanto.  
Annabeth respondeu:  
– Claro, Quíron.  
Ela provavelmente tinha a minha idade, talvez fosse uns cinco centímetros mais alta, e tinha a aparência muitíssimo mais atlética.  
Com seu bronzeado intenso e o cabelo loiro cacheado, era quase exatamente como eu imaginava uma típica menina da Califórnia, a não ser pelos olhos, que arruinavam essa imagem. Eram surpreendentemente cinzentos, como nuvens de tempestade; bonitos, mas também intimidadores, como se ela estivesse analisando o melhor modo de me derrubar em uma luta.

-Minha filha-Disse Atena-Annabeth Chase.

Ela deu uma olhada no chifre de minotauro em minhas mãos, então de novo para mim.  
Imaginei que fosse dizer:Você matou um minotauro!OuUau, você é tão assustador! Ou algo do tipo. Em vez disso, ela disse:  
– Você baba enquanto dorme.

Todos riram de seus tronos.

Depois saiu correndo pelo gramado, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando atrás dela.  
– Então – falei, ansioso por mudar de assunto – o senhor, ahn, trabalha aqui, Sr. Brunner?  
– Sr. Brunner não – corrigiu o ex-Sr. Brunner. – Lamento, era um pseudônimo. Você pode me chamar de Quíron.  
– Combinado. – Totalmente confuso, olhei para o diretor. – E Sr. D... significa alguma coisa?

-Ele é mais lento que uma porta-Disse Ártemis.  
-Portas não pensam maninha.   
-Exato!.

O Sr. D parou de embaralhar as cartas. Olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de arrotar alto.  
– Rapazinho, os nomes são coisas poderosas. Você simplesmente não sai por aí os usando sem motivo.  
– Ah. Certo. Desculpe.  
– Devo dizer, Percy – interrompeu o Quíron-Brunner– que estou contente em vê-lo com vida. Já faz um bom tempo desde que fiz um atendimento domiciliar a um campista em potencial. Detestaria pensar que tinha perdido meu tempo.  
– Atendimento domiciliar?  
– O ano que passei na Academia Yancy para instruí-lo. Temos sátiros de prontidão na maioria das escolas, é claro. Mas Grover me alertou assim que o conheceu. Ele sentiu que você era especial, então decidi ir lá. Convenci o outro professor de latim a... ah, tirar uma licença.  
Tentei me lembrar do começo do ano escolar. Parecia tanto tempo atrás, mas eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de outro professor de latim na minha primeira semana em Yancy. Então, sem explicação, ele desapareceu e o Sr. Brunner assumiu a turma.  
– Você foi a Yancy só para me ensinar? – perguntei.  
Quíron assentiu.  
– Honestamente, de inicio eu não tinha muita certeza a seu respeito. Contatamos a sua mãe, informamos que estávamos de olho em você, para o caso de estar pronto para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Mas você ainda tinha muito a aprender. Não obstante, chegou aqui vivo, e esse é sempre o primeiro teste.  
– Grover – chamou o Sr. D com impaciência – vai jogar ou não?  
– Sim, senhor!  
Grover tremeu quando se sentou na quarta cadeira, embora eu não soubesse por que ele deveria ter tanto medo de um homenzinho gorducho de camisa havaiana com estampa de tigre.  
– Você sabe jogar pinochle? – indagou o Sr. D, olhando para mim com desconfiança.  
– Infelizmente não – respondi.  
– Infelizmente não, senhor – ele corrigiu.  
– Senhor – repeti.  
Estava gostando cada vez menos do diretor do acampamento.

-Vai para o último lugar da fila-Disse o deus do vinho.

– Bem – ele me disse – este é, juntamente com as lutas de gladiadores e o Pac-Man, um dos melhores jogos já inventados pelos seres humanos. Imaginava que todos os jovens civilizados conhecessem as regras.  
– Estou certo de que o menino pode aprender – Quíron falou.  
– Por favor, o que é este lugar? O que estou fazendo aqui? Sr. Brun... Quíron, por que iria à Academia Yancy só para me ensinar?  
O Sr. D bufou.  
– Fiz a mesma pergunta.  
O diretor do acampamento deu as cartas. Grover se encolhia a cada vez que uma caía em sua pilha.  
Quíron sorriu para mim de um modo compreensivo, como costumava fazer na aula de latim para me dizer que qualquer que fosse minha nota,eu era seu aluno mais importante. Ele esperava que eu tivesse a resposta certa.  
– Percy – disse ele– sua mãe não lhe contou nada?  
– Ela disse... – Lembrei-me dos seus olhos tristes, olhando para o mar. –Ela me contou que tinha medo de me mandar para cá, embora meu pai quisesse que ela fizesse isso. Disse que, uma vez aqui, provavelmente não poderia sair. Queria me manter perto dela.  
– Típico – comentou o Sr. D – é assim que eles normalmente são mortos. Rapazinho, você vai fazer um lance ou não vai?  
– O quê?  
Ele explicou, impacientemente, como se faz um lance em Pinochet, e eu fiz.  
– Lamento, mas há coisas demais a contar – disse Quíron. – Receio que nosso filme de orientação não seja suficiente.  
– Filme de orientação? – repeti.  
– Não – concluiu Quíron. – Bem, Percy. Você sabe que seu amigo Grover é um sátiro. Você sabe – ele apontou para o chifre na caixa de sapatos – que você matou o Minotauro. E não é um pequeno feito, rapaz. O que você pode não saber é que grandes forças estão em ação na sua vida. Os deuses – as forças que você chama de deuses gregos – estão muito vivos.  
Olhei para os outros em volta da mesa.  
Aguardei que alguém gritasse,Não!Mas tudo o que ouvi foi o Sr. D gritando:  
– Oh, um casamento real. Truco! Truco!  
Ele gargalhou enquanto contava os pontos.

-Eu sempre venço Quiron!.

– Sr. D – perguntou Grover timidamente– se não for comê-la, posso ficar com sua lata de Diet Coke?  
– Hein? Ah, está bem.  
Grover mordeu um grande pedaço da lata de alumínio vazia e mastigou tristemente.  
– Espere – eu disse a Quíron – está me dizendo que existe algo como Deus?  
– Bem, vamos lá – Quíron falou. – Deus – com D maiúsculo, Deus, é outro assunto. Não vamos lidar com o metafísico.  
– Metafísico? Mas você estava falando sobre...  
– Ah, deuses, no plural, grandes seres que controlam as forças da natureza e os empreendimentos humanos; os deuses imortais do Olimpo. Essa é uma questão menor.  
– Menor?  
– Sim, muito. Os deuses que discutimos na aula de latim.  
– Zeus – lembrei. – Hera. Apolo. Você quer dizer, esses.

-Ele cita o primo e o tio, e esquece o próprio pai?-Exclamou Poseidon impressionado.

E, de novo, houve uma trovoada distante em um dia sem nuvens.  
– Rapazinho – disse o Sr. D – se eu fosse você, seria menos negligente quanto a ficar soltando esses nomes por aí.  
– Mas são historias. São... mitos, para explicar os relâmpagos, as estações e tudo mais. Era nisso que as pessoas acreditavam antes de surgir a ciência.  
– Ciência! – zombou o Sr. D. – E diga-me, Perseu Jackson – eu me encolhi quando ele disse meu nome verdadeiro, que nunca contara a ninguém

-Que estranho, um filho de Poseidon, com o mesmo nome de um herói, filho de Zeus-Disse Hecate-E Sally deve ter posto como homenagem.

– o que as pessoas pensarão da sua “ciência” daqui a milhares de anos? Humm... irão chamá-la de baboseiras primitivas. É isso o que irão pensar. Ah, eu adoro os mortais... ele não têm a menor noção de perspectiva. Acham que já chegaram tãããão longe. E chegaram, Quíron? Olhe para esse menino e diga-me.  
– Percy – disse Quíron – você pode escolher entre acreditar ou não, mas o fato é que imortal significa imortal. Pode imaginar isso por um momento, não morrer nunca? Existir, assim como você é, para toda a eternidade?  
Eu estava prestes a responder, assim sem pensar, que parecia um negócio muito bom, mas o tom de voz de Quíron me fez hesitar.  
– Você quer dizer, quer as pessoas acreditem em você ou não – entendi.  
– Exatamente. Se você fosse um deus, gostaria de ser chamado de mito, de uma velha historia para explicar os relâmpagos? E se eu contasse a você, Perseu Jackson que um dia as pessoas vão chamar você de mito, criado apenas para explicar como menininhos podem sobreviver à perda de suas mães?  
Meu coração disparou. Ele estava tentando me deixar zangado por alguma razão, mas eu não ia permitir que o fizesse. Eu respondei:  
– Eu não gostaria disso. Mas não acredito em deuses.  
– Oh, é melhor mesmo – murmurou o Sr. D. – Antes que um deles o incinere.  
Grover interviu:  
– P-por favor, senhor. Ele acaba de perder a mãe. Está em estado de choque.  
– Uma sorte, também – resmungou o Sr. D, jogando uma carta

-Sorte em perder a mãe? Você perdeu o juizo?!-Disse Hera impaciente.

– Ruim mesmo é estar confinado a esse trabalho deprimente, com meninos que nem mesmo têm fé!  
Ele acenou e uma taça apareceu sobre a mesa, como se a luz do sol tivesse momentaneamente se curvado e transformado o ar em vidro. A taça se encheu de vinho tinto.  
Meu queixo caiu, mas Quíron mal ergueu os olhos.  
– Senhor D – advertiu – as suas restrições.  
O Sr. D olhou para o vinho e fingiu surpresa.  
– Ora vejam. – Ele olhou para o céu e gritou: – Velhos hábitos! Desculpe!  
Mais trovões.

-Velho falastrão. "Velhos hábitos-Disse Apolo.

O Sr. D acenou outra vez e a taça de vinho se transformou em uma nova lata de Diet Coke. Ele suspirou, infeliz, abriu a lata e voltou ao seu jogo de cartas.  
Quíron piscou para mim.  
– O Sr. D irritou o pai dele tempos atrás, sentiu-se atraído por uma ninfa dos bosques que tinha sido declarada inacessível.  
– Uma ninfa dos bosques – repeti, ainda olhando para a Diet Coke como se tivesse vindo do cosmos.  
– Sim – confessou o Sr. D. – O pai adora me castigar. Na primeira vez, proibição. Horrível! Dez anos absolutamente terríveis! Na segunda vez... bem, ela era mesmo linda, não consegui ficar longe... na segunda vez, ele me mandou para cá. Colina Meio-Sangue. Acampamento de verão para moleques como você. “Seja uma influência melhor”, ele me disse. “Trabalhe com os jovens em vez de arrasar com eles.” Ah! Que injustiça.

-Tenho pena dessas crianças-Disse Hades.

O Sr. D parecia ter seis anos de idade, como uma criancinha fazendo pirraça.

-Odeio cada vez mais esse garoto.  
-Você odeia todos os semideuses-Lembrou Deméter.

– E... – gaguejei – o seu pai é...  
–Di immotales, Quíron – falou o Sr. D. – Pensei que você tivesse ensinado o básico a este menino. Meu pai é Zeus, é claro.  
Repassei os nomes começados em D da mitologia grega. Vinho. A estampa de tigre. Os sátiros que pareciam estar todos trabalhando aqui. O modo como Grover se encolhia de medo, como se o Sr. D fosse seu senhor.  
– Você é Dionísio – falei – o deus do vinho.  
O Sr. D revirou os olhos.  
– Como eles dizem hoje em dia, Grover? As crianças dizem, “fala sério”?  
– S-sim, Sr. D.  
– Então, fala sério, Percy Jackson. Achou o quê; que eu fosse Afrodite?  
– Você é um deus.  
– Sim, criança.  
– Um deus. Você.

-Ele nem consegue acreditar. Ele precisa encarar a realidade-Disse Atena-Nós, somos reais.

Ele se virou para olhar diretamente para mim, e vi uma espécie de fogo arroxeado nos seus olhos, um indício de que aquele homenzinho reclamão e gorducho só estava me mostrando uma minúscula parte de sua verdadeira natureza. Tive visões de vinhas estrangulando descrentes até a morte, guerreiros bêbados insanos com o entusiasmo da batalha, marinheiros gritando enquanto suas mãos se transformavam em nadadeiras, os rostos se alongando em focinhos de golfinho. Eu sabia que, se o pressionasse, o Sr. D iria me mostrar coisas piores. Iria plantar uma doença no meu cérebro que me levaria a usar camisa-de-força pelo resto da vida.

-Um deus. Eu-Disse Dionísio.

– Gostaria de me testar, criança? – perguntou em voz baixa.  
– Não. Não, senhor.  
O fogo diminuiu um pouco. Ele voltou ao jogo de cartas.  
– Acho que ganhei.  
– Não exatamente, Sr. D – Quíron discordou. Ele baixou uma sequência, contou os pontos e disse: – O jogo é meu.  
Achei que o Sr. D fosse transformar Quíron em pó em sua cadeira de rodas, mas ele apenas suspirou pelo nariz, como se estivesse acostumado a ser vencido pelo professor de latim. Pôs-se de pé, e Grover levantou-se também.  
– Estou cansado. Acho que vou tirar uma soneca antes da cantoria desta noite. Mas primeiro, Grover, precisamos conversar de novo sobre seu desempenho para lá de imperfeito nessa missão.  
O rosto de Grover cobriu-se de gotículas de suor.  
– S-sim, senhor.  
O Sr. D voltou-se para mim.  
– Chalé 11, Percy Jackson. E cuidado com seus modos.  
Ele se afastou para dentro da casa, com Grover o seguindo arrasado.  
– Grover vai ficar bem? – perguntei a Quíron.  
Quíron assentiu, embora parecesse um pouco perturbado.  
– O velho Dionísio não está realmente zangado. Ele apenas detesta seu trabalho. Ele foi... ahn, confinado à Terra, pode-se dizer, e não pode aguentar ter de esperar mais um século antes de ser autorizado a voltar ao Olimpo.  
– O Monte Olimpo. Você está me dizendo que realmente existe um palácio ali?  
– Bem, há o Monte Olimpo na Grécia. E há o lar dos deuses, o ponto de convergência dos seus poderes, que de fato costumava ser no Monte Olimpo. Ainda é chamado de Monte Olimpo, por respeito às tradições, mas o palácio muda de lugar, Percy, assim como os deuses.  
– Você quer dizer que os deuses gregos estão aqui? Tipo... nos Estados Unidos?  
– Bem, certamente. Os deuses mudam com o coração do Ocidente.  
– O quê?  
– Vamos, Percy. O que vocês chamam de “civilização ocidental”. Você acha que é apenas um conceito abstrato? Não, é uma força viva. Uma consciência coletiva que ardeu brilhantemente por milhares de anos. Os deuses são parte dela. Você pode até dizer que eles são sua fonte ou, pelo menos, que estão ligados tão intimamente a ela que possivelmente não vão deixar de existir, a não ser que toda a civilização ocidental seja destruída. A chama começou na Grécia. Então, como você bem sabe... ou espero que saiba, já que foi aprovado no meu curso... o coração da chama se mudou para Roma, e assim fizeram os deuses. Ah, com nomes diferentes, talvez: Júpiter em vez de Zeus, Vênus em vez de Afrodite, e assim por diante; mas as mesmas forças, os mesmos deuses.  
– E então eles morreram.  
– Morreram? Não. O Ocidente morreu? Os deuses simplesmente se mudaram, para a Alemanha, para a França, para a Espanha, por algum tempo. Aonde quer que a chama brilhasse mais, lá estavam os deuses. Eles passaram vários séculos na Inglaterra. Tudo o que você precisa é olhar para a arquitetura. As pessoas não esquecem os deuses. Em todos os lugares onde reinaram, nos últimos três mil anos, você pode vê-los em pinturas, em estátuas, nos prédios mais importantes. E sim, Percy, é claro que agora eles estão nos Estados Unidos. Olhe para o símbolo do país, a águia de Zeus. Olhe para a estátua de Prometeu no Rockfeller Center, para as fachadas dos edifícios governamentais em Washington. Eu o desafio a encontrar qualquer cidade americana onde os olimpianos não estejam proeminentes expostos em vários locais. Goste ou não – e acredite, uma porção de gente não gostava muito de Roma também – os Estados Unidos são agora o coração da chama. São a grande potência do Ocidente. E, portanto, o Olimpo é aqui. E nós estamos aqui.  
Aquilo tudo foi demais para mim, especialmente o fato de que eu parecia estar incluído no nós de Quíron, como se fizesse parte do mesmo clube.  
– Quem é você, Quíron? Quem... quem eu sou?  
Quíron sorriu. Ele mudou de posição, como se fosse levantar da cadeira de rodas, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Era paralítico da cintura para baixo.

-Ainda tem esse detalhe, explicar que eu ando, de certa forma digamos.

– Quem é você? – ele ficou pensativo. – Bem, essa é a pergunta que todos queremos ver respondida, não é? Mas, por enquanto, temos de lhe arranjar um beliche no chalé 11. Ali haverá novos amigos para conhecer. E tempo à vontade para as aulas amanhã. Além disso, haverá guloseimas em volta da fogueira esta noite, e eu simplesmente adoro chocolate.  
E então ele se levantou da cadeira de rodas. Mas havia algo de estranho no modo como ele fez isso. A manta caiu de cima das pernas, mas elas não se moveram. A cintura foi ficando mais longa, erguendo-se acima do cinto. De início, pensei que estivesse usando roupas de baixo muito compridas de veludo branco, mas à medida que ele foi se erguendo da cadeira, mais alto que qualquer homem, percebi que a roupa de baixo de veludo não era roupa de baixo; era a parte da frente de um animal, músculos e tendões sob um pelo branco e áspero. E a cadeira de rodas não era uma cadeira. Era algum tipo de recipiente, uma enorme caixa sobre rodas, e devia ser mágica, porque não havia como ela contê-lo inteiro. Uma perna saiu, comprida e com joelho saliente, com um grande casco polido. Depois outra perna dianteira, depois a parte traseira, e depois a caixa ficou vazia, nada além de uma casca de metal com um par de pernas humanas acoplado.  
Olhei para o cavalo que acabara de pular da cadeira de rodas: um enorme corcel branco. Mas, onde devia estar o seu pescoço, estava a parte de cima do corpo do meu professor de latim, suavemente enxertada no tronco do cavalo.  
– Que alívio – disse o centauro. – Fiquei tanto tempo confinado lá dentro que minhas juntas adormeceram. Agora venha, Percy Jackson. Vamos conhecer os outros campistas.

-Vamos conhecer nossos filhos no futuro-Disse Deméter ansiosa.


	8. Capitulo Seis

\- Minha transformação em Senhor Supremo do Banheiro-Leu Perséfone-Ele vai comandar um banheiro?É isso?.

Depois que assimilei o fato de meu professor de latim ser um cavalo, fizemos um passeio agradável, embora tivesse o cuidado de não andar atrás dele.

-Ele acha que sou um bárbaro?-Disse Quiron ultrajado-Tenho modos.

Havia participado algumas vezes das rondas com pazinhas para recolher cocô de cachorro na Parada do Dia de Ação de Graças da loja Macy’s e, lamento dizer, não confiava na parte de trás de Quíron tanto quanto confiava na da frente.  
Passamos pela quadra de vôlei. Diversos campistas se cutucavam. Um deles apontou para o chifre de minotauro que eu carregava. Outro disse:

– É ele.

-Mal chegou e já é famoso-Disse Dionísio-Esse vai causar problema.  
-Qual é irmão, ele derrotou o Minotauro?-Disse Hermes.

A maioria dos campistas era mais velho que eu. Seus amigos sátiros eram maiores que Grover, todos trotando de um lado para outro de camisetas cor de laranja do ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE, sem nada para cobrir os traseiros peludos à mostra. Eu normalmente não era tímido, mas o modo como olhavam para mim me deixou pouco à vontade. Era como se esperassem que eu desse um salto mortal ou coisa assim.  
Olhei para a casa de fazenda trás de mim. Era muito maior do que eu pensara – quatro andares, azul-céu com acabamento em branco, como um hotel de veraneio de primeira classe à beira-mar.  
Eu estava conferindo o cata-vento de latão em forma de águia no topo quando algo me chamou a atenção, uma sombra na janela mais alta do sótão. Alguma coisa havia mexido na cortina, só por um segundo, e tive a nítida impressão de que estava sendo observado.

-O que será? -Quis saber Atena.

– O que há lá em cima? – perguntei a Quíron.  
Ele olhou para onde eu estava apontando e seu sorriso desapareceu  
– Apenas o sótão.

– Mora alguém lá?  
– Não – ele disse em tom definitivo. – Nem uma única coisa viva.  
Tive a sensação de que ele falava a verdade. Mas também tinha certeza de que algo havia mexido naquela cortina.

-O acampamento mudou, primeiro aquela árvore apareceu, e agora tem alguém morto no sótão.   
-É normal Quiron, isso acontece à quarenta e oito anos-Explicou Hecate-Terão muitas surpresas pelo caminho.

– Venha, Percy – Quíron falou, o tom despreocupado agora um pouco forçado – há muito para ver.  
Caminhamos pelos campos de morangos, onde campistas colhiam alqueires de morangos enquanto um sátiro tocava uma melodia numa flauta de bambu.  
Quíron me contou que o acampamento cultivava uma bela safra para exportar para os restaurantes de Nova York e para o Monte Olimpo.  
– Paga as nossas despesas – explicou – e os morangos não exigem esforço quase nenhum.  
Ele disse que o Sr. D produzia esse efeito sobre plantas frutíferas: elas simplesmente enlouqueciam quando ele estava por perto. Funcionava melhor com as vinhas, mas o Sr. D estava proibido de cultivá-las, portanto, em vez delas eles plantavam morangos.  
Observei o sátiro tocando a flauta. A música fazia com que filas de insetos saíssem dos canteiros de morangos em todas as direções, como se fugissem de um incêndio. Imaginei se Grover podia fazer esse tipo mágica com música. Imaginei se ainda estava dentro da casa, levando broncas do Sr. D.  
– Grover não vai ter muitos problemas, vai? – perguntei a Quíron. – Quer dizer... ele foi um bom protetor. Sem dúvida.  
Quíron suspirou. Tirou o casaco de tweed e jogou-o por cima do seu lombo de cavalo, como uma sela.  
– Grover sonha alto, Percy. Talvez mais alto do que seria razoável. Para atingir seu objetivo, ele precisa primeiro demonstrar uma grande coragem tendo sucesso como guardião, encontrando um novo campista e trazendo-o em segurança à Colina Meio-Sangue.  
– Mas ele fez isso!  
– Eu poderia concordar com você – Quíron respondeu – mas não cabe a mim julgar. Dionísio e o Conselho dos Anciãos de Casco Fendido devem decidir. Receio que possam não ver essa missão como um sucesso. Afinal, Grover perdeu você em Nova York, há o desventurado... ahn... destino da sua mãe. E o fato de que Grover estava inconsciente quando você o arrastou até os limites da propriedade. O conselho pode questionar se isso demonstra alguma coragem da parte de Grover.  
Eu quis protestar. Nada do que acontecera havia sido por culpa de Grover. Também me sentia muito, muito culpado. Se não tivesse escapado de Grover na rodoviária, ele poderia não ter se envolvido em encrenca.

-O sátiro não tem culpa de terem batido o carro, ele ter desmaiado, por conta de seu raio Zeus-Exclamou Poseidon com raiva.   
-Não vai esquecer isso, foi só um raiozinho, e ele nem se arranhou na batida-Alegou Zeus sem paciencia.

– Ele vai ter uma segunda chance, não vai?  
Quíron retraiu-se.  
– Infelizmente, aquela era a segunda chance de Grover, Percy. Além disso, o conselho não estava muito ansioso em lhe dar outra oportunidade depois do que aconteceu na primeira vez, cinco anos atrás. O Olimpo sabe, eu o aconselhei a esperar mais tempo antes de tentar de novo. Ele ainda é muito pequeno para a sua idade.  
– Que idade ele tem?  
– Ah, vinte e oito.  
– O quê! E ainda está na sexta série?  
– Os sátiros amadurecem no dobro do tempo dos seres humanos, Percy. Grover teve idade equivalente à de um aluno de escola secundária nos últimos seis anos.  
– Que coisa horrível.  
– De fato – concordou Quíron – de qualquer modo, Grover está atrasado, mesmo pelos padrões de sátiro, e ainda não avançou muito em magia dos bosques. O pobre estava ansioso por perseguir o seu sonho. Talvez agora encontre alguma outra carreira...  
– Isso não é justo! O que aconteceu na primeira vez? Foi mesmo assim tão ruim?  
Quíron desviou os olhos depressa.

-Eu...acho que o campista que Grover levava morreu-Disse Ártemis-Não tem outra explicação.

– Vamos andando?  
Mas eu ainda não estava pronto para mudar de assunto. Uma coisa me ocorrera quando Quíron falou sobre o destino de minha mãe, como se estivesse intencionalmente evitando a palavra morte. O princípio de uma ideia – uma pequenina e esperançosa chama – começou a se formar em minha cabeça.  
– Quíron. Se os deuses, o Olimpo e tudo isso são reais...  
– Sim, criança?  
– Isso significa que o Mundo Inferior também é real?

-Não inventa-Disse Hades-O melhor que ele faz, é ficar lonhe de meus domínios.   
-Além do fato de, você querer mata-lo, matou a mãe dele-Disse Nemesis.

A expressão de Quíron se fechou.  
– Sim, criança. – Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. – Há um lugar para onde vão os espíritos após a morte. Mas por ora... até que saibamos mais... eu recomendaria que tirasse isso de sua cabeça.  
– O que quer dizer com “até que saibamos mais”?  
– Venha, Percy. Vamos ver os bosques.  
Quando nos aproximamos, me dei conta de como a floresta era enorme. Tomava pelo menos um quarto do vale, com árvores tão altas e largas que a impressão era de que ninguém entrara lá desde os nativos americanos.  
Quíron disse:  
– Os bosques têm provisões, se você quiser tentar a sorte, mas armado, é claro.  
– Provisões de quê? – perguntei. – Armado com o quê?  
– Você verá. O jogo Captura da Bandeira é na sexta-feira à noite.

-Certas coisas não mudam-Disse Apolo-Adoro esse jogo.

Você tem a sua própria espada e escudo?  
– Minha própria...?  
– Não. Não creio que tenha. Acho que o tamanho cinco vai servir. Mais tarde vou visitar o arsenal.  
Quis perguntar que tipo de acampamento de verão tem um arsenal, mas havia muito mais a pensar, portanto o passeio continuou. Vimos a linha de tiro com arco-e-flecha, o lago de canoagem, os estábulos (dos quais Quíron parecia não gostar muito), a linha de lançamento de dardo, o anfiteatro e a arena onde Quíron disse que eles realizavam lutas de espadas e lanças.  
– Lutas de espadas e lanças? – perguntei.  
– Desafios entre chalés e coisas assim – explicou ele – não são letais. Normalmente. Ah, sim, e há também o refeitório.  
Quíron apontou para um pavilhão ao ar livre emoldurado por colunas gregas brancas sobre uma colina que dava para o mar. Havia uma dúzia de mesas de piquenique de pedra. Sem telhado. Sem paredes.  
– O que vocês fazem quando chove?  
Quíron me olhou como se eu tivesse ficado meio maluco.  
– Ainda assim temos de comer, não temos?  
Resolvi deixar para lá.  
Finalmente, ele me mostrou os chalés. Havia doze deles aninhados no bosque junto ao lago.

Nemesis, Hecate, Hestia, se sentiram incomodadas, elas não possuiam chalé. Achavam isso errado, só por serem deusas menores, mas não podiam fazer nada a lei dos olimpianos era a que prevalecia.Elas não se importavam em ter um chalé para se exibir, e sim para que seus filhos tivessem um chalé próprio.

Estavam dispostos em U, dois na frente e cinco enfileirados de cada lado. E era, sem dúvida, o mais estranho conjunto de construções que já vi. A não ser pelo fato de cada um ter um grande número de latão acima da porta (ímpares do lado esquerdo, pares do direito), eram totalmente diferentes um do outro. O número 9 tinha chaminés como uma minúscula fábrica.

-O meu-Disse Hefesto.

O número 4 tinha tomateiros nas paredes e uma cobertura feita de grama de verdade. O 7 parecia feito de um ouro sólido que reluzia tanto à luz do sol que era quase impossível de se olhar.  
Todos davam para uma área comum mais ou menos do tamanho de um campo de futebol, pontilhada de estátuas gregas, fontes, canteiros de flores e um par de cestos de basquete (o que era mais a minha praia). No centro do campo havia uma enorme área de pedras com uma fogueira. Muito embora fosse uma tarde quente, o fogo ardia de modo lento.  
Uma menina com cerca de nove anos estava cuidando das chamas, cutucando os carvões com uma vara.  
O par de chalés à cabeceira do campo, números 1 e 2, pareciam mausoléus casadinhos, grandes caixas de mármore branco com colunas pesadas na frente.  
O chalé 1 era o maior e mais magnífico dos doze.  
As portas de bronze polido cintilavam como um holograma, de tal modo que, vistas de ângulos diferentes, raios pareciam atravessá-las. O chalé 2 era de certo modo mais gracioso, com colunas mais finas encimadas com romãs e flores. As paredes eram entalhadas com imagens de pavões.  
– Zeus e Hera? – adivinhei.  
– Correto.  
– Os chalés parecem vazios.  
– Diversos chalés estão vazios, é verdade. Ninguém jamais fica no 1 ou 2.

-Ainda não me acostumei com isso ,digo, não ter filhos-Disse o deus dos céus.

Certo. Então cada chalé tinha um deus diferente como mascote e chalés para os doze olimpianos. Mas por que alguns estariam vazios?  
Parei na frente do primeiro chalé da esquerda, o número 3. Não era alto e imponente como o chalé 1, mas comprido, baixo e sólido. As paredes externas eram de pedras cinzentas rústicas salpicadas de pedaços de conchas e coral, como se as pedras tivessem sido cortadas diretamente do fundo do oceano.  
Espiei para dentro da porta aberta e Quíron disse:  
– Ih, eu não faria isso!  
Antes que ele pudesse me puxar de volta, senti o odor salgado do interior, como o vento na praia de Montauk. As paredes internas brilhavam como madrepérola. Havia seis beliches vazios com lençóis de seda virados para baixo. Mas não havia indício de que alguém já tivesse dormido lá. O lugar parecia tão triste e solitário que fiquei contente quando Quíron pôs a mão no meu ombro.  
– Vamos, Percy.  
A maioria dos outros chalés estava abarrotada de campistas.  
O numero 5 era vermelho vivo – uma pintura muito malfeita, como se a cor tivesse sido jogada a esmo com baldes e mãos. O telhado era forrado de arame farpado. Uma cabeça de javali empalhada estava pendurada acima da porta e seus olhos pareciam me seguir

-Um javali Ares, sério? -Ofegou Afrodite.

. Dentro, pude ver um bando de meninos e meninas mal-encarados, disputando queda de braço e discutindo enquanto o rock tocava às alturas. A mais barulhenta era uma menina de talvez treze ou quatorze anos. Usava uma camiseta do ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE tamanho GGG embaixo de um casaco camuflado. Ela mirou em mim e lançou um maldoso olhar de desprezo. Me fez lembrar Nancy Bobofit, só que a menina do acampamento era muito maior e de aparência mais cruel, seu cabelo era comprido, esticado e castanho, em vez de vermelho.  
Continuei andando, tentando ficar longe dos cascos de Quíron.  
– Ainda não vimos os centauros – observei.  
– Não – disse Quíron chateado. – Infelizmente, meus parentes são uma gente selvagem e bárbara. Você pode encontrá-los no mato ou em eventos esportivos importantes. Mas não verá nenhum aqui.  
– Você disse que seu nome é Quíron. Você é mesmo...  
Ele sorriu para mim.  
– O Quíron das histórias? Instrutor de Hércules e tudo aquilo? Sim, Percy, eu sou.  
– Mas você não devia estar morto?  
Quíron fez uma pausa, como se a pergunta o intrigasse.  
– Honestamente, não sei nada sobre devia. A verdade é que eu não posso estar morto. Entenda, há muitas eras os deuses concederam meu desejo. Pude continuar o trabalho que adorava. Pude ser um mestre de heróis enquanto a humanidade precisasse de mim. Ganhei muito com aquele desejo... e renunciei a muito. Mais ainda estou aqui, portanto só posso presumir que ainda sou necessário.  
Pensei sobre ser um professor de três mil anos. Isso não estaria na minha lista das Dez Coisas Mais Desejadas.  
– Isso nunca fica chato?  
– Não, não. Horrivelmente deprimente às vezes, mas nunca chato.  
– Por que deprimente?

-A lerdeza dele me espanta-Disse Hera.

Quíron pareceu ficar com alguma deficiência auditiva de novo.  
– Ah, olhe – ele notou – Annabeth está esperando por nós.

A menina loira que eu conhecera na Casa Grande estava lendo um livro na frente do último chalé da esquerda, o número 11.  
Quando nos aproximamos, ela olhou para mim com um ar crítico, como se ainda estivesse pensando em como eu babava.  
Tentei ver o que ela estava lendo, mas não consegui distinguir o título. Achei que fosse minha dislexia em ação. Então me dei conta de que o título não era sequer em inglês. As letras pareciam grego para mim. Quer dizer, literalmente grego. Havia figuras de templos e estátuas e diferentes tipos de colunas, como em um livro de arquitetura.  
– Annabeth – disse Quíron – eu tenho aula de arco-e-flecha para mestres ao meio-dia. Você cuidaria de Percy a partir daqui?  
– Sim, senhor.  
– Chalé 11 – Quíron falou para mim, fazendo um gesto em direção à porta. – Sinta-se em casa.

-Onze por enquanto.   
-Apenas, se você o reclamar tio-Lembrou Apolo.

Entre todos os chalés, o 11 era o que mais parecia um velho chalé comum de acampamento de verão, com ênfase novelho. A soleira estava desgastada, a pintura marrom, descascando. Acima do vão da porta havia um daqueles símbolos de médico, um bastão alado com duas serpentes enroscadas nele. Como é mesmo que chamavam aquilo? Um caduceu.  
Dentro, estava abarrotado de gente, meninos e meninas em muito maior número que os beliches.

-E os demais? Dormem aonde?-Perguntou Ares.  
-Onde couberem-Disse Hermes-Por eu ser deus dos viajantes, os semideuses que não foram reclamados, ou que tenham pais menores ficam no meu chalé. A questão é o espaço.

Sacos de dormir estavam espalhados por todo piso. Parecia um ginásio onde a Cruz Vermelha estabelecera um centro de refugiados.  
Quíron não entrou. A porta era muito baixa para ele. Mas quando os campistas o viram, todos se puseram em pé e fizeram uma reverência respeitosa.  
– Então tudo bem – disse Quíron. – Boa sorte, Percy. Vejo você no jantar.  
Ele partiu a galope ruma à linha de arco-e-flecha.  
Fiquei em pé no vão da porta, olhando para a garotada. Não estavam mais se curvando. Olhavam para mim, medindo-me com os olhos. Conheço essa rotina. Havia passado por ela em muitas escolas.  
– Tudo bem – instigou Annabeth. – Vá em frente.  
Então, naturalmente, tropecei ao passar pela porta e fiz um completo papel de bobo. Houve algumas risadinhas dos campistas, mas nenhum deles disse nada.  
Annabeth anunciou:  
– Percy Jackson, apresento-lhe o chalé 11.  
– Normal ou indeterminado? – perguntou alguém.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas Annabeth respondeu:  
– Indeterminado.  
Todos gemeram.  
Um cara que era um pouco mais velho que o restante chegou para frente.  
– Vamos, vamos, campistas. É para isso que estamos aqui. Bem-vindo, Percy. Você pode ficar com aquele ponto no chão logo ali.  
O cara tinha cerca de dezenove anos e parecia muito legal. Era alto e musculoso, com cabelo com cor de areia aparado curto e um sorriso amigável. Usava uma camiseta regata laranja, calças cortadas, sandálias e um colar de couro com cinco contas de argila em cores diferentes. A única coisa perturbadora na sua aparência era uma grossa cicatriz branca que corria desde logo abaixo do olho direito até o queixo, como um antigo corte de faca.  
– Este é Luke – Annabeth apresentou, e sua voz pareceu mudar um pouco.

-Ela gosta dele-Disse Hestia rindo-Mas é meio nova para ele não? .  
-Não se preocupe-Disse Afrodite, sabendo com quem Annabeth iria ficar.Aquilo causaria problemas.

Dei uma olhada nela e poderia ter jurado que estava ficando vermelha. Ela me viu olhando e sua expressão endureceu de novo.  
– Ele é seu conselheiro por enquanto.  
– Por enquanto? – perguntei.  
– Você é indeterminado – explicou Luke pacientemente. – Eles não sabem em que chalé acomodá-lo, então você está aqui. O chalé 11 recebe todos os recém-chegados, todos os visitantes. Naturalmente, Hermes, nosso patrono, é o deus dos viajantes.  
Olhei para o minúsculo espaço de chão que eles me deram. Eu não tinha nada para pôr ali e marcá-lo como meu, nenhuma bagagem, nenhuma roupa, nenhum saco de dormir.  
Apenas o chifre do Minotauro. Pensei em colocá-lo ali, mas então lembrei que Hermes era também o deus dos ladrões.  
Corri os olhos pelos rostos dos campistas, alguns mal-humorados e desconfiados, outros com um sorriso idiota, alguns me olhando como se esperassem uma oportunidade de limpar os meus bolsos.  
– Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? – perguntei.  
– Boa pergunta. Até você ser determinado – Luke respondeu.  
– Quanto tempo isso vai levar?  
Todos os campistas riram.

-Nunca!.

– Venha – disse Annabeth. – Vou lhe mostrar o pátio de vôlei.  
– Eu já vi.  
– Venha.  
Ela agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para fora. Pude ouvir o pessoal do chalé dando risadas atrás de mim.

Quando estávamos a poucos metros de distância, Annabeth disse:  
– Jackson, você precisa fazer melhor do que isso.  
– O quê?  
Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou baixinho:  
– Não posso acreditar que achei que você fosse o cara.  
– Qual é o seu problema? – Eu agora estava ficando zangado. – Tudo o que sei é que matei um sujeito-touro...  
– Não fale assim! Você sabe quantos neste acampamento gostariam de ter tido a sua chance?  
– De ser mortos?  
– De enfrentar o Minotauro! Para que você acha que nós somos treinados?

-Ter uma missão é o sonho deles-Explicou Quiron-Esperam por anos.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.  
– Olhe, se a coisa contra a qual eu lutei era realmente o Minotauro, o mesmo das histórias...  
– Sim.  
– Então só existe um.  
– Sim.  
– E ele morreu, tipo um zilhão de anos atrás, certo? Teseu o matou no labirinto. Portanto...  
– Monstros não morrem, Percy. Eles podem ser mortos. Mas eles não morrem.

-O cérebro dele não processa certas informações-Disse Atena com ar superior.   
Ela já odiava o menino, só por ser filho de Poseidon.

– Ah, obrigado. Agora entendi tudo.  
– Eles não têm alma, como você e eu. Você pode bani-los por algum tempo, talvez até por toda uma vida, se tiver sorte. Mas eles são forças primitivas. Quíron os chama de arquétipos. No fim, eles se reconstituem.  
Pensei na Sra. Dodds.  
– Você quer dizer que se eu matei um, acidentalmente, com uma espada...  
– A Fúr... Quer dizer, a sua professora de matemática. Está certo. Ela ainda está lá fora. Você apenas a deixou muito, muito zangada.  
– Como você sabe da Sra. Dodds?  
– Você fala dormindo.  
– Você quase a chamou de alguma coisa. Uma Fúria? Elas são torturadoras de Hades, certo?  
Annabeth olhou nervosamente para o chão, como se esperasse que ele se abrisse e a engolisse.  
– Você não deve chamá-las pelo nome, mesmo aqui. Se acabamos tendo de falar nelas, nós as achamos de as Benevolentes.  
– Puxa, existe alguma coisa que se possa dizer sem que haja trovões? – Eu soei reclamão, até para mim mesmo, mas naquele momento não me importei. – Por que tenho de ficar no chalé 11, afinal? Por que fica todo mundo amontoado? Há uma porção de beliches vazios logo ali.  
Apontei para os primeiros chalés e Annabeth empalideceu.  
– A gente não escolhe simplesmente um chalé, Percy. Depende de quem são seus progenitores. Ou... o seu progenitor.  
Ela olhou fixamente para mim, esperando que eu entendesse.  
– Minha mãe é Sally Jackson – falei. – Trabalha na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Pelo menos trabalhava.  
– Sinto muito pela sua mãe, Percy. Mas não é isso que eu quis dizer. Estou falando sobre seu outro progenitor. Seu pai.  
– Ele está morto. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo.  
Annabeth suspirou. Era claro que já tivera aquela conversa com outras crianças.  
– Seu pai não está morto, Percy.  
– Como pode dizer isso? Você o conhece?  
– Não, é claro que não.  
– Então como você pode dizer...  
– Porque eu conheçovocê. Você não estaria aqui se não fosse um de nós.  
– Você não sabe nada a meu respeito.  
– Não? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Aposto que você ficou passando de escola em escola. Aposto que foi expulso de uma porção delas.  
– Como...  
– Teve diagnóstico de dislexia. Provavelmente transtorno do déficit de atenção também.  
Tentei engolir meu constrangimento.  
– O que isso tem a ver?  
– Tudo junto, é quase um sinal certo. As letras flutuam para fora da página quando você lê, certo? Isso é porque a sua mente está fisicamente programada para o grego antigo. E o transtorno do déficit de atenção... você é impulsivo, não consegue ficar quieto na classe. São os seus reflexos de campo de batalha. Numa luta real, eles o manterão vivo. Quanto aos problemas de atenção, isso é porque enxerga demais, Percy, e não de menos. Seus sentidos são mais aprimorados que os de um mortal comum. É claro que os professores querem que você seja medicado. Eles são em maioria monstros. Não querem que você os veja como são.  
– Você parece... você passou pelas mesmas coisas?  
– A maioria das crianças daqui passou. Se você não fosse um de nós, não poderia ter sobrevivido ao Minotauro, e muito menos à ambrosia e ao néctar.  
– Ambrosia e néctar.  
– A comida e a bebida que estávamos dando a você para curá-lo. Aquilo teria matado um garoto normal. Teria transformado seu sangue em fogo e seus ossos em areia e você estaria morto. Encare os fatos. Você é um meio-sangue.  
Um meio-sangue. Minha cabeça estava girando com tantas perguntas que eu não sabia por onde começar.  
– Ora, ora! Um novato!  
Eu dei uma olhada. A menina grandalhona do chalé feio e vermelho vinha andando lentamente em nossa direção. Havia três outras meninas atrás dela, todas grandes, feias e de aparência malvada como ela, todas usando casacos camuflados.  
– Clarisse – suspirou Annabeth – por que você não vai polir sua lança ou coisa assim?  
– Claro, Srta. Princesa – respondeu a grandalhona – para poder atravessar você com ela na sexta-feira à noite.

-Isso ai filha, vença essa prova-Gritou Ares.

–Erre es korakas!– disse Annabeth, o que eu de algum modo entendi que era “Vá para os corvos!” em grego, embora tivesse a sensação de que devia ser uma praga pior do que parecia. – Você não tem chance.  
– Vamos transformá-la em pó – Clarisse replicou, mas seu olho se crispou.  
Talvez ela não tivesse certeza de poder cumprir a ameaça. Voltou-se para mim.  
– Quem é esse nanico?  
– Percy Jackson – disse Annabeth – esta é Clarisse, filha de Ares.  
Eu pisquei.  
– Tipo... o deus da guerra?  
Clarisse sorriu desdenhosa.  
– Você tem algum problema com isso?  
– Não – respondi, recobrando minha presença de espírito. – Isso explica o mau cheiro.

-Ele vai se arrepender e muito-Disse Hermes.

Clarisse rosnou.  
– Nós temos uma cerimônia de iniciação para novatos, Persiana.  
– Percy.  
– Seja o que for. Venha, vou lhe mostrar.  
– Clarisse... – Annabeth tentou dizer.  
– Fique fora disso, espertinha.  
Annabeth pareceu ofendida, mas ficou de fora, e eu realmente não queria a ajuda dela.  
Eu era o novato. Tinha de construir minha própria reputação.  
Entreguei a Annabeth meu chifre de minotauro e me preparei para a luta, mas antes que eu percebesse, Clarisse tinha me segurado pelo pescoço e me arrastava na direção de um edifício de blocos de concreto que percebi imediatamente que era o banheiro.  
Eu chutava e dava murros no ar. Já tinha estado em muitas brigas antes, mas aquela Clarisse grandalhona tinha mãos de ferro. Arrastou-me para dentro do banheiro das meninas. Havia uma fileira de vasos sanitários de um lado e uma fileira de chuveiros do outro.

-Já entendi o Capítulo-Disse Apolo-Ele vai levar um certo banho, na cabeça. Grande reputação ele vai ter.  
-Aposto que ele Vai se defender-Disse Poseidon.

Cheirava como qualquer banheiro público, e eu estava pensando – tanto quanto podia pensar com Clarisse me arrancando os cabelos – que se aquele lugar pertencia aos deuses, eles deviam poder comprar privadas melhores.  
As amigas de Clarisse estavam todas rindo, e eu tentava encontrar a força que usara para enfrentar o Minotauro, mas ela simplesmente não estava lá.  
– Como se ele fosse dos “Três Grandes” – Clarisse comentou, me empurrando em direção a um dos vasos.

-Parece que já o esperavam-Comentou Hades-Primeiro quando ele foi encontrado, Annabeth disse, só pode ser ele, depois disse que, ele não era quem ela esperava, e agora Clarisse.  
-Mas eles sabem que, três grandes não podem ter filhos-Disse Hefesto.

– Certo. O Minotauro provavelmente caiu na risada, de tão bobo que ele parecia.  
As amigas abafaram o riso.  
Annabeth ficou no canto, observando.  
Clarisse me forçou sobre os joelhos e começou a empurrar minha cabeça para dentro do vaso sanitário, que fedia a canos enferrujados e, bem, ao que vai para dentro de vasos sanitários. Fiz esforço para manter a cabeça erguida. Estava olhando para a água imunda e pensando:eu não vou enfiar a cabeça naquilo. Não vou.

Então algo aconteceu. Senti uma pressão violenta na boca do estômago. Ouvi os encanamentos roncando, os canos estremeceram

-Eu disse-Falou Poseidon para todos-Ele vai dar uma lição, na sua filha Ares.

. A mão de Clarisse no meu cabelo afrouxou. A água pulou para fora do vaso, formando um arco por cima da minha cabeça, e em seguida me vi estatelado sobre os ladrilhos do piso do banheiro com Clarisse berrando atrás de mim.  
Eu me virei bem no momento em que a água explodiu para fora do vaso outra vez, atingindo Clarisse bem no rosto com tanta força que a fez cair de traseiro no chão. A água continuou jorrando em cima dela como o jato de uma mangueira de incêndio, empurrando-a para trás, para dentro de um boxe de chuveiro.  
Ela se debateu, esbaforida, e as amigas começaram a ir em sua direção. Mas então os outros vasos também explodiram, e mais seis jorros de água de privada as empurravam de volta. Os chuveiros também entraram em ação e, em conjunto, todos os dispositivos lançaram as meninas camufladas para fora do banheiro, fazendo-as rodopiar como pedaços de lixo sendo removidos com jatos d’água.  
Assim que elas foram postas porta afora, senti a pressão nas minhas entranhas se aliviar, e a água parou de jorrar tão depressa quanto começara.  
O banheiro inteiro estava inundado. Annabeth não tinha sido poupada. Estava toda molhada e pingando, mas não fora empurrada para fora. Estava de pé exatamente no mesmo lugar me olhando em estado de choque.  
Olhei para baixo e me dei conta de que estava sentado no único ponto seco em todo o recinto. Havia um círculo de piso seco em volta de mim. Não havia nem uma gota d’água nas minhas roupas. Nada.  
Levantei com as pernas trêmulas.  
Annabeth perguntou:  
– Como você...  
– Eu não sei.  
Caminhamos até a porta. Do lado de fora, Clarisse e as amigas estavam paradas na lama e um bando de outros campistas se reunira em volta para olhar, perplexos. O cabelo de Clarisse estava colado no rosto. O casaco camuflado estava encharcado e ela cheirava a esgoto. Ela me lançou um olhar de ódio absoluto.  
– Você está morto, novato. Está totalmente morto.  
Talvez eu devesse ter deixado pra lá, mas falei:  
– Quer gargarejar com água da privada de novo, Clarisse? Cale essa boca.  
As amigas tiveram de segurá-la. Arrastaram-na para o chalé 5, enquanto os outros campistas abriam caminho para evitar seus membros que esperneavam.  
Annabeth olhou para mim. Eu não sabia dizer se ela estava apenas enjoada ou zangada comigo por encharcá-la.  
– O que foi? O que está pensando?  
– Estou pensando – ela respondeu – que quero você no meu time para a Captura da Bandeira.

-Sério?-Indagou Apolo-Percy?.  
-Vocês vão ver-Afirmou Atena-Lembrem -se, estratégia em batalha.


	9. Capitulo Sete

\- Meu jantar se esvai em fumaça-Leu Hestia.  
-Uma das melhores partes do dia-Disse Apolo divagando-Sentar no trono, e sentir o aroma das oferendas de nossos filhos.

A notícia do incidente no banheiro se espalhou na mesma hora. Aonde quer que eu fosse, os campistas apontavam para mim e murmuravam algo sobre água de vaso sanitário. Ou talvez apenas olhassem para Annabeth, que ainda estava bastante encharcada.  
Ela me mostrou mais alguns lugares: a forja (onde as crianças faziam as próprias espadas), a sala de artes e ofícios (onde os sátiros cobriam com areia uma estátua gigante de um home-bode) e a parede para escalada, que na verdade consistia em duas paredes que se sacudiam violentamente, deixavam cair rochas, espalhavam lava e colidiam uma com a outra se a gente não chegasse ao topo bem depressa.

Finalmente retornamos ao lado de canoagem, de onde a trilha levava de volta aos chalés.  
– Tenho treinamento – Annabeth disse secamente. – O jantar é às sete e meia. Você só tem de seguir o pessoal do chalé até o refeitório.  
– Annabeth, desculpe pelos sanitários.  
– Não importa.  
– Não foi minha culpa.  
Ela me olhou com ar cético e me dei conta de que tinha sido minha culpa. Eu havia feito a água jorrar no banheiro. Não entendia como. Mas os vasos tinham respondido a mim.  
Era como se eu fosse um dos canos.  
– Você precisa falar com o Oráculo – Annabeth falou.

-Ele está no acampamento? -Disse Apolo.

– Quem?  
– Não quem. O quê. O Oráculo. Vou pedir a Quíron.  
Olhei para o lago, desejando que alguém me desse uma resposta direta pelo menos uma vez.  
Eu não esperava que alguém estivesse olhando de volta para mim do fundo, portanto meu coração deu um pulo quando notei duas meninas adolescentes sentadas de pernas cruzadas na base do píer, cerca de seis metros abaixo. Elas vestiam jeans e camisetas verdes cintilantes, e os cabelos castanhos flutuavam soltos em volta dos ombros enquanto peixinhos passavam por entre eles. Elas sorriram e acenaram como se eu fosse um amigo há muito perdido.

Eu não sabia que outra coisa fazer. Acenei de volta.  
– Não as encoraje – advertiu Annabeth. – As náiades são flertadoras incontroláveis.  
– Náiades – repeti, sentindo-me completamente estupefato. – Já chega. Quero ir para casa agora.  
Annabeth franziu as sobrancelhas.  
– Você não percebe, Percy? Você está em casa. Este é o único lugar na terra seguro para crianças como nós.  
– Você quer dizer crianças mentalmente perturbadas?  
– Eu quero dizer não humanas. Não totalmente humanas, de qualquer modo. Meio humanas.  
– Meio humanas e meio o quê?  
– Acho que você sabe.  
Eu não queria admitir, mas sabia, sim. Senti um formigamento nos membros, uma sensação que às vezes me tomava quando minha mãe falava sobre meu pai.  
– Deusas. – Falei. – Meio deusas.

-Demorou para cair a ficha, lesado-Disse Ares.

Annabeth assentiu.  
– Seu pai não está morto, Percy. Ele é um dos Olimpianos.  
– Isso é... loucura.  
– Será? Qual é a coisa mais comum que os deuses faziam nas velhas histórias? Eles andavam por aí se apaixonando por seres humanos e tendo filhos com eles. Você pensa que eles mudaram os hábitos nos últimos milênios?  
– Mas isso são apenas... – Eu quase disse mitos de novo. Então me lembrei do aviso de Quíron de que daqui a dois mil anos eu poderia ser considerado um mito. – Mas se todos aqui são meio deuses...  
– Semideuses – Annabeth corrigiu – esse é o termo oficial. Ou meio-sangues.  
– Então quem é seu pai?  
As mãos dela se apertaram em volta da balaustrada do píer. Tive a sensação de que acabara de tocar em um assunto delicado.  
– Meu pai é um professor em West Point. Não o vejo desde que era muito pequena. Ele ensina História Americana.

-Se ela não vê o pai a anos, com quem ficou?-Quis saber Atena.

– Ele é humano.  
– O quê? Está pensando que tem de ser um deus homem encontrando uma mulher humana atraente, e não o contrário? Sabe que isso é machismo?  
– Então quem é sua mãe?  
– Chalé 6.  
– O que significa?  
Annabeth endireitou o corpo.  
– Atena. Deusa da sabedoria e da guerra.  
Certo, pensei. Por que não?  
– E meu pai?  
– Indeterminado – Annabeth respondeu – como eu lhe disse antes. Ninguém sabe.  
– A não ser a minha mãe. Ela sabia.  
– Talvez não, Percy. Os deuses nem sempre revelam sua identidade.  
– Meu pai teria revelado. Ele a amava.  
Annabeth me deu uma olhada cautelosa. Ela não queria acabar com as minhas ilusões.  
– Talvez você esteja certo. Talvez ele vá enviar um sinal. Esse é o único modo de saber com certeza: seu pai tem de mandar a você um sinal reclamando você como filho. Às vezes isso acontece.  
– Quer dizer que às vezes não acontece?  
Annabeth correu a palma da Mao pela balaustrada.  
– Os deuses são atarefados. Eles têm uma porção de filhos, e nem sempre... Bem, às vezes eles não se importam conosco, Percy. Eles nos ignoram.

-Não os ignoramos, mas não podemos ajudar diretamente-Disse Poseidon.   
-Explique isso para eles-Disse Quiron-Annabeth não é a primeira, e nem será a última, a se sentir abandobada. Vocês não tem idéia da mágoa que esses jovens carregam.

Pensei em algumas das crianças que tinha visto no chalé de Hermes, adolescentes que pareciam mal-humorados e deprimidos, como se estivessem esperando por um chamado que nunca viria.  
Conhecera crianças assim na Academia Yancy, descartadas para internatos por pais ricos que não tinham tempo para lidar com elas. Mas os deuses deviam se comportar melhor.  
– Então eu estou encalhado aqui. É isso? Pelo resto da minha vida?  
– Depende – disse Annabeth. – Alguns campistas só ficam no verão. Se você é filho de Afrodite ou Deméter, provavelmente não é uma força realmente poderosa.

-Menina insolente-Disse Deméter.   
E Afrodite olhou para o livro ofendida.

Os monstros podem ignorá-lo, e então você pode se arranjar com alguns meses de treinamento de verão e viver no mundo mortal pelo resto do ano. Mas, para alguns de nós, sair é perigoso demais. Temos de ficar o ano inteiro. No mundo mortal, atraímos monstros. Eles percebem nossa presença. Vêm nos desafiar. Na maioria das vezes eles nos ignoram até termos idade suficiente para causar problemas – cerca de dez ou onze anos, mas depois disso muitos dos semideuses vem para cá ou são mortos. Alguns conseguem sobreviver no mundo exterior e se tornam famosos. Acredite, se eu lhe contasse os nomes, você os reconheceria. Alguns nem sequer se dão conta de que são semideuses. Mas poucos, muito poucos são assim.  
– Então os monstros não podem entrar aqui?  
Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça.  
– Não, a não ser que sejam intencionalmente mantidos nos bosques ou convocados por alguém de dentro.  
– Por que alguém ia querer convocar um monstro?  
– Para prática de lutas. Para pregar peças.  
– Pregar peças?  
– A questão é que as fronteiras são fechadas para manter os mortais e os monstros de fora. Do lado de fora, os mortais olham para o vale e não veem nada de inusitado, apenas plantações de morangos.  
– Então... você é uma campista de ano inteiro?  
Annabeth assentiu. De dentro da gola da camiseta ela puxou um colar de couro com cinco contas de argila de cores diferentes. Era exatamente como o de Luke, só que o de Annabeth também tinha um grande anel de ouro enfiado, como um anel de faculdade.  
– Estou aqui desde que tinha sete anos – disse ela.

-Como ela chegou sozinha, ao acampamento?-Disse Hades curioso.

– Todo mês de agosto, no último dia da sessão de verão, a gente ganha uma conta por sobreviver mais um ano. Estou aqui há mais tempo que a maioria dos conselheiros, e eles estão todos na faculdade.  
– Por que veio tão jovem?  
Ela girou o anel no colar.  
– Não é da sua conta.  
– Ah. – Fiquei ali por um minuto em um silêncio constrangedor. – Então... Eu poderia simplesmente sair andando daqui agora mesmo, se quisesse?  
– Seria suicídio, mas você poderia, com a permissão do Sr. D ou de Quíron. Mas eles não dariam permissão até o final do verão, a não ser...  
– A não ser?  
– Que lhe seja concedida uma missão. Mas isso dificilmente acontece. Na última vez...  
A voz dela foi sumindo. Pude perceber pelo seu tom de voz que a última vez não tinha ido muito bem.  
– Antes, quando estava doente no quarto – falei – quando você me dava de comer aquela coisa...  
– Ambrósia.  
– É. Você me perguntou algo sobre o solstício de verão.  
Os ombros de Annabeth se contraíram.  
– Então você sabe alguma coisa?  
– Bem... não. Na minha antiga escola, ouvi por acaso Grover e Quíron conversando sobre isso. Grover mencionou o solstício de verão. Ele disse algo sobre não termos muito tempo, por causa do prazo final. O que isso queria dizer?  
Ela apertou os punhos.  
– Eu gostaria de saber. Quíron e os sátiros sabem, mas não contaram para mim. Algo está errado no Olimpo, algo muito importante. Na última vez em que estive lá, parecia tudo tão normal.  
– Você esteve no Olimpo?  
– Alguns de nós, campistas de ano inteiro... Luke, Clarisse, eu e poucos outros... fizemos uma excursão durante o solstício de inverno. É quando os deuses fazem sua grande assembleia anual.  
– Mas... como chegou lá?  
– Pela ferrovia de Long Island, é claro. Você desce na Estação Penn. Empire State, seiscentésimo andar – ela me olhou como quem tinha certeza de que eu já sabia disso. – Você é nova-iorquino, certo?  
– Ah, com certeza.  
Até onde eu sabia, havia apenas cento e dois andares no Empire State, mas decidi não comentar isso.  
– Logo depois da visita – continuou Annabeth – o tempo ficou esquisito, como se os deuses tivessem começado a brigar. Uma ou duas vezes desde então, ouvi sátiros conversando. O máximo que pude deduzir é que algo importante foi roubado. E, se não for devolvido até o solstício de verão, vai haver problemas. Quando você veio, eu estava esperando... quer dizer... Atena pode se entender com qualquer um, a não ser Ares. E, é claro, ela tem uma rivalidade com Poseidon. Mas, quer dizer, fora isso, pensei que poderíamos trabalhar juntos. Pensei que você pudesse saber alguma coisa.

-Então é isso, quem roubou mei raio vai devolver até o solstício, ou eu iniciarei uma guerra. A questão em saber quem fez isso?-Ameaçou Zeus furioso.

Sacudi a cabeça. Gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas estava com fome, cansado e mentalmente sobrecarregado demais para fazer mais perguntas.  
– Preciso conseguir uma missão – murmurou Annabeth consigo mesma. – Eu não sou jovem demais. Se eles ao menos me contassem qual é o problema.  
Senti cheiro de churrasco vindo de algum lugar por perto. Annabeth deve ter ouvido meu estômago roncar. Disse-me para ir em frente, que me alcançaria depois. Eu a deixei no píer, correndo o dedo pela balaustrada como se estivesse desenhando um plano de batalha.

De volta ao chalé 11, todo mundo estava falando e se divertindo, esperando o jantar.  
Pela primeira vez, notei que muitos campistas tinham feições parecidas: narizes pontudos, sobrancelhas arqueadas, sorrisos maliciosos. Eram o tipo de criança que os professores classificariam como encrenqueiros. Felizmente, ninguém prestou muita atenção em mim quando fui até meu lugar no chão e me deixei cair com o chifre de minotauro.  
O conselheiro, Luke, se aproximou. Ele também tinha a aparência familiar de Hermes. Estava desfigurada pela cicatriz na face direita, mas o sorriso estava intacto.  
– Arranjei um saco de dormir para você. E aqui, furtei para você alguns artigos de toalete da loja do acampamento.  
Não deu para saber se ele estava brincando quanto àquela parte de furtar.  
– Obrigado.  
– Sem problemas. – Luke sentou-se ao meu lado, descansando as costas contra a parede. – Primeiro dia difícil?  
– Meu lugar não é aqui – falei – nem mesmo acredito em deuses.  
– É – ele respondeu – foi assim que todos nós começamos. E depois você começa a acreditar neles. Não fica nem um pouco mais fácil.  
A amargura em sua voz me surpreendeu, porque Luke parecia ser o tipo de cara despreocupado. Parecia ser capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa.  
– Então seu pai é Hermes? – perguntei.  
Ele puxou um canivete de mola do bolso de trás, e por um segundo, pensei que fosse me destripar, mas ele apenas raspou o barro da sola da sandália.  
– É, Hermes.  
– O mensageiro com asas nos pés.  
– É ele. Mensageiro. Medicina. Viajantes, mercadores, ladrões. Qualquer um que use as estradas. É por isso que você está aqui, desfrutando a hospitalidade do chalé 11. Hermes não é exigente com relação a quem apadrinha.  
Entendi que Luke não queria me chamar de joão-ninguém. Apenas tinha muita coisa na cabeça.  
– Você já encontrou seu pai? – perguntei.  
– Uma vez.  
Esperei, pensando que, se ele quisesse me contar, contaria. Aparentemente não. Imaginei se a história tinha alguma coisa a ver com como ele conseguira aquela cicatriz.

-Ele me odeia! A questão é porque- Disse Hermes.

Luke ergueu os olhos e conseguiu sorrir.  
– Não se preocupe com isso, Percy. A maioria dos campistas aqui é boa gente. Afinal, somos uma grande família, certo? Cuidamos um do outro.  
Ele parecia entender o quanto me sentia perdido e eu estava grato por isso, porque um cara mais velho como ele – mesmo sendo um conselheiro – devia estar evitando um secundarista chato como eu. Mas Luke me dera as boas-vindas ao chalé. Até mesmo furtara alguns artigos de toalete, o que era a coisa mais simpática que alguém fizera por mim o dia inteiro.  
Decidi fazer a minha ultima grande pergunta, aquela que vinha me incomodando a tarde toda.  
– Clarisse, de Ares, debochou sobre eu ser um dos “Três Grandes”. Depois,  
Annabeth... ela falou duas vezes que eu poderia ser “o cara”. Disse que devo falar com o Oráculo. O que quer dizer isso tudo?  
Luke fechou o canivete.  
– Odeio profecias.  
– O que quer dizer?  
Seu rosto deu uma estremecida em volta da cicatriz.  
– Digamos apenas que eu compliquei as coisas para todos os outros. Nos últimos dois anos, desde quando me dei mal em minha viagem ao Jardim das Hespérides, Quíron não autorizou mais nenhuma missão.

-Deve ter sido algo muito grave, dois anos sem profecias-Arfou Afrodite.

Annabeth está morrendo de vontade de sair para o mundo. Ela importunou tanto Quíron que ele finalmente disse que já conhecia o seu destino. Recebera uma profecia do Oráculo. Não quis contar tudo a ela, mas disse que Annabeth ainda não estava destinada a sair numa missão. Tinha de esperar até... alguém especial vir para o acampamento.  
– Alguém especial?  
– Não se preocupe com isso, garoto – disse Luke. – Annabeth quer pensar que todo campista novo que chega aqui é o presságio que ela está esperando. Agora vamos, é hora do jantar.  
No momento em que ele disse isso, uma trombeta soou a distância. De algum modo, eu sabia que era feita com uma concha do mar, apesar de nunca ter ouvido uma antes.  
Luke gritou:  
– Onze, reunir!  
O chalé inteiro, cerca de vinte de nós, formou uma fila no pátio. Enfileiramo-nos por ordem de antiguidade, portanto é claro que eu era o último. Vieram campistas também de outros chalés, com exceção dos três vazios no fim e do chalé 8, que parecia normal durante o dia mas agora começava a ter um brilho prateado à medida que o sol se punha.  
Marchamos colina acima até o pavilhão do refeitório. Sátiros vieram da campina e juntaram-se a nós. Náiades emergiram do lago de canoagem. Algumas outras meninas saíram dos bosques – e quando digo dos bosques, quero dizer dos bosques mesmo. Vi uma menina de nove ou dez anos fundir-se da lateral de um bordo e vir saltitando colina acima.  
Ao todo, havia talvez uma centena de campista, algumas dúzias de sátiros e uma dúzia de ninfas e náiades variadas.  
No pavilhão, tochas ardiam em volta das colunas de mármore. Um fogo central queimava em um braseiro de bronze do tamanho de uma banheira. Cada chalé tinha sua própria mesa, coberta com uma toalha branca com detalhes roxos. Quatro mesas estavam vazias, mas a do chalé 11 era superlotada. Tive de me espremer na ponta de um banco, com metade do traseiro de fora.  
Vi Grover sentado na mesa 12, e um par de meninos loiros gorduchos bem parecidos com o Sr. D.

Dionísio deu um singelo sorriso, a menção de seus filhos.

Quíron ficou em pé ao lado, pois a mesa de piquenique era muito pequena para um centauro.  
Annabeth sentou-se à mesa 6 com um bando de crianças atléticas de aparência séria, todas com olhos cinzentos e cabelo loiro da cor do mel.  
Clarisse sentou-se atrás de mim à mesa de Ares. Parecia recuperada do banho, pois estava rindo e arrotando ao lado das amigas.  
Finalmente, Quíron bateu o casco contra o piso de mármore do pavilhão e todos se calaram. Ele ergueu um copo.  
– Aos deuses!  
Todos ergueram os copos.  
– Aos deuses!  
Ninfas do bosque avançaram com bandejas de comida: uvas, maçãs, morangos, queijo, pão fresco e, sim, churrasco! Meu copo estava vazio, mas Luke disse:  
– Fale com ele. Qualquer coisa que queria. Não alcoólica, é claro.  
– Cherry Coke – falei.  
O copo se encheu de líquido espumante cor de caramelo.  
Então tive uma ideia.  
– Cherry Coke azul.  
O refrigerante assumiu um tom berrante de cobalto.  
Tomei um gole cauteloso. Perfeito.  
Fiz um brinde à minha mãe.  
Ela não se foi, disse a mim mesmo. De qualquer modo, não para sempre. Ela está no Mundo Inferior. E, se ele é um lugar real, então algum dia...  
– Vai, Percy – disse Luke, me passando uma travessa de peito defumado.  
Enchi meu prato e estava prestes a dar uma grande garfada quando notei que todos se levantavam, levando os pratos para o fogo no centro do pavilhão. Imaginei se estavam indo buscar a sobremesa ou coisa assim.  
– Venha – Luke chamou-me.  
Quando cheguei mais perto, vi que todos estavam pegando algo do prato e jogando dentro do fogo, o morango mais maduro, a fatia mais suculenta de carne, o pão mais quente e mais amanteigado.  
Luke murmurou ao meu ouvido:  
– Oferendas queimadas para os deuses. Eles gostam do cheiro.  
– Fala sério!  
O olhar dele me advertiu a não debochar daquilo, mas não pude deixar de me perguntar por que um ser imortal, todo-poderoso, gostaria do cheiro de comida queimada.  
Luke aproximou-se do fogo, inclinou a cabeça e atirou um cacho de uvas gordas e vermelhas.  
– Hermes.  
Eu era o próximo.  
Eu gostaria de saber o nome de qual deus eu devia dizer.  
Acabei fazendo um pedido silencioso.Quem quer que seja, conte-me. Por favor.  
Empurrei uma grande fatia de peito para as chamas. Quando inalei um pouco de fumaça, não engasguei. Não parecia nem um pouco cheiro de comida queimada. Cheirava a chocolate quente e brownies recém-assados, hambúrgueres grelhados e flores silvestres, e uma centena de outras coisas boas que não deviam combinar, mas combinavam.

"Tem cheiro de rato? ".  
"Quem vai jogar um rato, para um deus.?".  
-George e Marta.Quietos, depois dou um rato a vocês.   
"Dos gordos".

Dava até para acreditar que os deuses podiam viver daquela fumaça. Depois que todos voltaram aos lugares e terminaram de comer, Quíron bateu novamente o casco para chamar nossa atenção.  
O Sr. D levantou-se com um enorme suspiro.  
– Sim, suponho que deva dizer olá a todos vocês, moleques. Bem, olá. Nosso diretor de atividades, Quíron, diz que a próxima captura da bandeira será na sexta-feira. Atualmente, o chalé 5 detém os lauréis.  
Um monte de aplausos disformes se ergueu da mesa de Ares.  
– Pessoalmente – continuou o Sr. D – não me importo nem um pouco, mas congratulações. Também devo lhes dizer que temos um novo campista hoje. Peter Johnson.

-Você sempre erra-Disse Quiron com um olhar de repreensão.

Quíron murmurou alguma coisa.  
– Ahn, Percy Jackson – corrigiu o Sr. D. – Está certo. Viva, e tudo o mais. Agora vão correndo para a sua fogueira boba. Andem.  
Todos aplaudiram. Dirigimo-nos para o anfiteatro, onde o chalé de Apolo liderou a cantoria. Cantamos canções de acampamento sobre os deuses, comemos besteiras e nos divertimos, e o engraçado foi que não senti ninguém mais olhando para mim. Era como estar em casa.  
Mais à noite, quando as fagulhas da fogueira se enroscavam em um céu estrelado, a trombeta de concha soou de novo, e todos nós formamos filas para voltar aos nossos chalés. Não me dei conta de como estava exausto até desmoronar em meu saco de dormir emprestado.  
Meus dedos se fecharam em volta do chifre do Minotauro. Pensei em minha mãe, mas tive bons pensamentos: o sorriso dela, as histórias que lia para mim antes de dormir quando eu era pequeno, o jeito como me dizia para não deixar os percevejos morderem.  
Quando fechei os olhos, adormeci instantaneamente.  
Assim foi meu primeiro dia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.  
Queria ter sabido antes que em tão pouco tempo passaria a gostar do meu novo lar.

-Ele diz como se não fosse ficar muito tempo.


	10. Capitulo Oito

\- Nós capturamos uma bandeira-Leu Zeus.

Em poucos dias me acomodei em uma rotina que parecia quase normal, se descontarmos o fato de que eu tinha aulas com sátiros, ninfas e um centauro.  
Todas as manhãs estudava grego antigo com Annabeth e conversávamos sobre deuses e deusas no presente, o que era um pouco estranho. Descobri que Annabeth estava certa a respeito de minha dislexia: o grego antigo não era tão difícil de ler. Pelo menos, não mais difícil que inglês. Depois de algumas manhãs eu já conseguia ler sem muita dor de cabeça algumas linhas de Homero, tropeçando aqui e ali.

No resto do dia eu alternava atividades ao ar livre, procurando alguma coisa em que fosse bom. Quíron tentou me ensinar arco-e-flecha, mas descobrimos bem depressa que eu não dava para aquilo. Ele não reclamou nem mesmo quando teve de arrancar de sua cauda uma flecha perdida.  
Corrida? Eu também não era bom. As instrutoras, as ninfas do bosque, me faziam comer poeira. Disseram-me para não me preocupar com isso. Tiveram séculos de práticas fugindo de deuses apaixonados. Mas ainda assim era meio humilhante ser mais lento que uma árvore.  
E as lutas? Esqueça. Toda vez que ia para a esteira, Clarisse acabava comigo.  
“E vem mais por aí, seu Mané”, murmurava ao meu ouvido.

-Também depois do que fez, esperava o quê? -Disse Atena rindo.

A única coisa em que eu era mesmo excelente era canoagem, e essa não era o tipo de habilidade de herói que as pessoas esperavam do cara que venceu o Minotauro.  
Sabia que os campistas mais velhos e os conselheiros me observavam, tentando concluir quem era meu pai, mas não estava sendo fácil para eles. Eu não era tão forte quanto os garotos de Ares, nem tão bom em arco-e-flecha quanto os garotos de Apolo. Não tinha a perícia de Hefesto com metais ou — os deuses me livrem — o jeito de Dionísio com as vinhas. Luke me disse que eu podia ser filho de Hermes, uma espécie de pau para toda obra, mestre nada. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele só estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor. Na verdade, também não sabia o que fazer comigo.

A despeito disso tudo, eu gostava do acampamento. Eu me acostumei com a neblina matinal sobre a praia, com o cheiro dos campos de morangos à tarde e até com os ruídos esquisitos dos monstros nos bosques à noite. Eu jantava com o chalé 11, empurrava parte da minha refeição para o fogo e tentava sentir alguma conexão com meu verdadeiro pai. Não vinha nada. Apenas aquela sensação morna que eu sempre tive, a lembrança do seu sorriso. Tentei não pensar demais em minha mãe, mas ficava matutando: se deuses e monstros eram reais, se todas aquelas coisas mágicas eram possíveis, certamente haveria algum jeito de salvá-la, de trazê-la de volta...

-Ele não vai esquecer isso-Disse Poseidon frustrado-É missão suicida.

Comecei a entender o ressentimento de Luke e como ele parecia magoado com o pai, Hermes. Certo, talvez os deuses tivessem tarefas importantes a fazer. Mas não poderiam fazer uma visita de vez em quando, trovejar ou alguma coisa? Dionísio podia fazer Diet Coke aparecer do nada. Por que meu pai, quem quer que fosse, não podia fazer aparecer um telefone?  
Quinta-feira à tarde, três dias depois de chegar ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, tive minha primeira aula de esgrima. Todos do chalé 11 se reuniram na grande arena circular, onde Luke seria nosso instrutor.  
Começamos com estocadas e cutiladas básicas, usando bonecos recheados de palha com armaduras gregas. Acho que fui bem. Pelo menos entendi o que devia fazer e meus reflexos foram bons.  
O problema era que eu não conseguia encontrar uma lâmina que se adaptasse às minhas mãos. Eram pesadas demais, leves demais ou compridas demais. Luke fez o melhor que pôde para me ajudar, mas concordou que nenhuma das lâminas de prática parecia funcionar para mim.

-Anaklumos-Disse Hera-Se deu bem com ela.

Passamos adiante, para duelo em duplas. Luke anunciou que seria meu parceiro, já que era a minha primeira vez.  
— Boa sorte — disse um dos campistas. — Luke é o melhor espadachim dos últimos trezentos anos.

Hermes se sentiu orgulhoso.

— Talvez ele pegue leve comigo — comentei.  
O campista riu, desdenhoso.  
Luke me mostrou as estocadas, paradas e defesas com escudo do jeito difícil. A cada golpe eu estava um pouco mais surrado e contundido.  
— Mantenha a guarda alta, Percy — dizia ele, e então me atingia com força nas costelas usando a parte chata da lâmina. — Não, não tanto assim! — Plaft! — Ataque! — Plaft! — Agora, recue! — Plaft!  
Quando ele pediu um tempo, eu estava empapado de suor. Todos correram para o isopor de bebidas. Luke despejou água gelada em cima da própria cabeça, o que me pareceu uma ótima ideia. Fiz a mesma coisa.  
Na mesma hora me senti melhor. A força percorreu novamente os meus braços. A espada não parecia mais tão difícil de manejar.  
— O.k., todo mundo em circulo! — ordenou Luke. — Se Percy não se importar, vou fazer uma pequena demonstração.  
Incrível, pensei. Vamos todos assistir enquanto Percy é triturado.

-Bem que podia ser verdade-Disse Dionísio-Todos. Um estraçalhando o outro.

Os garotos de Hermes se reuniram em volta. Estavam todos contendo o riso. Imaginei que já tinham passado por aquilo e mal podiam esperar para ver Luke me usar como saco de pancadas. Ele disse a todos que ia mostrar uma técnica para desarmar o oponente: como girar a lâmina do inimigo com a parte chata da própria espada para que ele não tenha alternativa a não ser deixar a arma cair.  
— Isso é difícil — enfatizou. — Já usaram contra mim. Não riam de Percy agora. A maioria dos espadachins precisa trabalhar anos para dominar essa técnica.  
Ele demonstrou o movimento para mim em câmera lenta. Como previsto, a espada pulou da minha mão.  
— Agora, em tempo real — disse ele depois que recuperei minha arma. — Vamos fazer o movimento até que um de nós tenha sucesso. Pronto, Percy?  
Eu assenti, e Luke veio para cima de mim. De algum modo, eu o impedi de golpear o cabo da minha espada. Meus sentidos se aguçaram. Vi seus ataques chegando. Eu rebati. Dei um passo à frente e tentei minha própria estocada. Luke a revidou facilmente, mas notei uma mudança em seu rosto. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ele começou a me pressionar com mais força.  
A espada estava pesando em minha mão. Mas equilibrada. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de segundos antes que Luke me derrubasse, então decidi: Que se dane!  
Tentei a manobra para desarmar.  
Minha lâmina atingiu a base da de Luke e eu a girei, pondo todo o meu peso em um golpe para baixo.  
Plem!  
A espada de Luke retiniu contra as paredes. A ponta da minha lâmina estava a dois centímetros do seu peito desprotegido.  
Os outros campistas ficaram em silêncio.

-Interessante-Murmurou Zeus.

Baixei a minha espada.  
— Ahn, sinto muito.  
Por um momento, Luke ficou perplexo demais para falar.  
— Sinto muito? — Seu rosto marcado abriu-se num sorriso. — Pelos deuses, Percy, você sente muito? Mostre-me aquilo de novo!  
Eu não queria. A rápida explosão de energia maníaca me abandonara completamente.  
Mas Luke insistiu.  
Dessa vez, não houve disputa. No momento em que nossas espadas entraram em contato, Luke atingiu o cabo da minha, que saiu deslizando pelo chão.  
Depois de uma longa pausa, alguém do público disse:  
— Sorte de principiante?  
Luke enxugou o suor da testa. Ele me avaliou com um interesse totalmente novo.  
— Talvez — disse. — Mas fico pensando o que Percy poderia fazer com uma espada equilibrada...  
Sexta-feira à tarde. Eu estava sentado com Grover perto do lago, descansando de uma experiência quase fatal no muro de escalada. Grover subira até o topo como um bode montanhês, mas a lava por pouco não me atingiu. Minha camisa ficou com buracos fumegantes. Os pelos dos meus antebraços ficaram chamuscados.  
Sentamos no píer, olhando as náiades que teciam cestos embaixo d’água, até que reuni coragem para pergunta a Grover como tinha sido a conversa com o Sr. D.  
Seu rosto assumiu um tom doentio de amarelo.  
— Ótima — disse. — Legal mesmo.  
— Então sua carreira ainda está nos trilhos?  
Ele me lançou um olhar nervoso.  
— Quíron c-contou a você que eu quero uma licença de buscador?

-Mais um perdido para Pã-Disse Nemesis.

— Bem... não. — Eu não tinha ideia do que era uma licença de buscador, mas aquele não parecia ser o momento certo para perguntar. — Ele só me disse que você tinha grandes planos, sabe... e que precisava de reconhecimento por completar uma tarefa. Então você conseguiu?  
Grover baixou os olhos para as náiades.  
— O Sr. D suspendeu o julgamento. Disse que ainda não fracassei nem tive sucesso com você, portanto nossos destinos ainda estão ligados. Se você ganhar uma missão, eu for junto para protegê-lo e nós dois voltarmos vivos, então talvez ele considere a tarefa concluída.  
Meu ânimo melhorou.  
— Bem, isso não é mau, certo?  
— Bééé-é-é! Ele poderia igualmente ter me transferido para o serviço de limpeza de estábulos. As chances de você ganhar uma missão... e mesmo se ganhasse, por que haveria de querer que eu fosse junto?  
— É claro que eu ia querer você junto!  
Grover continuou olhando melancolicamente para a água.  
— Tecer cestas... Deve ser bom ter uma habilidade útil.  
Tentei convencê-lo de que ele tinha uma porção de talentos, mas isso só o fez parecer ainda mais infeliz. Conversamos sobre canoagem e esgrima por algum tempo, e então debatemos os prós e os contras dos diferentes deuses. Por fim, perguntei-lhe sobre os quatro chalés vazios.  
— O número 8, o prateado, pertence à Ártemis — disse ele. — Ela jurou ser virgem para sempre. Portanto, é claro, sem filhos. O chalé é honorário, entende? Se ela não tivesse um ficaria zangada.  
— Sim, certo. Mas os outros três, os que ficam no fim. São os Três Grandes?  
Grover ficou tenso. Estávamos chegando perto de um assunto delicado.  
— Não. Um deles, o de número 2, é de Hera — disse ele. — É outra coisa honorária. Ela é a deusa do casamento, portanto é claro que não iria sair por aí tendo casos com mortais. Isso é serviço do marido dela. Quando falamos dos Três Grandes, queremos dizer os três irmãos poderosos, os filhos de Cronos.  
— Zeus, Poseidon e Hades.  
— Certo. Você sabe. Depois da grande batalha com os Titãs, eles tomaram o mundo do pai e tiraram a sorte para decidir quem ficava com o quê.  
— Zeus ficou com o céu — lembrei. — Poseidon, com o mar, Hades, com o Mundo  
Inferior.  
— A-hã.  
— Mas Hades não tem chalé aqui.  
— Não. Também não tem um trono no Olimpo. Ele, bem, fica na dele lá embaixo no Mundo Inferior. Se tivesse um chalé aqui... — Grover estremeceu. — Bem, isso não seria agradável.

-Deviam analisar isso, seus filhos ficam sem lugar para ficar, treinar-Disse Hecate em tom sério-Para terem uma chance.

Vamos deixar assim.  
— Mas Zeus e Poseidon... os dois tinham zilhões de filhos nos mitos. Por que os chalés deles estão vazios?  
Grover se balançou de um casco para outro, pouco à vontade.  
— Há cerca de sessenta anos, depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial, os Três Grandes combinaram que não iriam procriar mais nenhum herói. Os filhos deles eram poderosos demais. Estavam interferindo muito no curso dos eventos humanos, causando muitas carnificinas. A Segunda Guerra Mundial, sabe, foi basicamente uma luta entre os filhos de Zeus e Poseidon, de um lado, e os filhos de Hades do outro. O lado vencedor, Zeus e Poseidon, obrigou Hades a fazer um juramento junto com eles: nada de casos com mulheres mortais. Todos juraram sobre o rio Estige.  
Um trovão.  
— Esse é o juramento mais sério que se pode fazer — disse eu.  
Grover assentiu.  
— E os irmãos mantiveram a palavra, sem filhos?  
O rosto de Grover se anuviou.  
— Há dezessete anos, Zeus retornou aos maus hábitos.

-Eu tenho um filho? -Exclamou Zeus.  
-E quebrou bem antes de mim, quis matar Percy, Disse que ele iria nos destruir, e se seu filho for o herói da profecia? -Disse Poseidon.   
-Dois, maravilha-Disse Ártemis.

Havia uma estrela de tevê com um penteado alto e armado, estilo anos 80... Ele simplesmente não conseguiu evitar. Quando o bebê nasceu, uma menininha chamada Thalia... Bem, o rio Estige é sério no que diz respeito a promessas. Zeus se safou com facilidade porque é imortal, mas causou um destino terrível para sua filha.

-O que houve com ela?.

— Mas isso não é justo! Não foi culpa da menininha.  
Grover hesitou.  
— Percy, os filhos dos Três Grandes são mais poderosos que os outros meios-sangues. Eles têm uma aura forte, um odor que atrai monstros. Quando Hades descobriu a respeito da criança, não ficou muito feliz com o fato de Zeus ter quebrado o juramento. Hades libertou os piores monstros do Tártaro para atormentar Thalia

-Hades, VOCÊ MATOU MINHA FILHA-Gritou Zeus furioso, um raio trovejou perto dali.-Como pode? Você vai pagar.   
-E agora está tentando fazer o mesmo com Percy, mandando o pior de seus asseclas-Disse Poseidon, calmo por fora, mas furioso por dentro, uma aura de energia saia de seu corpo-Se algo acontecer, vai implorar por misericórdia.

. Um sátiro foi designado para ser guardião dela quando completou doze anos, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele tentou escoltá-la para cá com outros meios-sangues com quem ela fizera amizade. Eles quase conseguiram. Chegaram até o topo da colina.  
Ele apontou para o outro lado do vale, para o pinheiro onde eu enfrentara o Minotauro.  
— As três Benevolentes estavam atrás deles com um bando de cães infernais. Estavam quase sendo alcançados quando Thalia disse a seu sátiro que levasse os outros dois meios-sangues para um lugar seguro enquanto ela tentava conter os monstros. Estava ferida e cansada, e não desejava viver como um animal caçado. O sátiro não queria deixá-la, mas não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia e tinha de proteger os outros. Assim, Thalia defendeu-se no final sozinha, no topo daquela colina. Quando ela morreu, Zeus se apiedou dela. Transformou-a naquele pinheiro.

-O pinheiro! A sua filha-Disse Ártemis-Pai.

Seu espírito ainda ajuda a proteger as fronteiras do vale. É por isso que a colina é chamada Colina Meio-Sangue.  
Olhei para o pinheiro distante. A história me fez sentir oco, e também culpado. Uma menina da minha idade se sacrificara para salvar os amigos. Enfrentara todo um exército de monstros. Perto disso, minha vitória sobre o Minotauro não parecia grande coisa. Perguntei a mim mesmo se agindo diferente poderia ter salvado minha mãe.  
— Grover, os heróis realmente partiram em missões para o Mundo Inferior?  
— Algumas vezes — disse ele. — Orfeu. Hércules. Houdini.  
— E chegaram a trazer alguém de volta da morte?  
— Não. Nunca. Orfeu chegou perto... Percy, você não está pensando mesmo em...  
— Não — menti. — Estava só imaginando. Então... um sátiro é sempre designado para guardar um semideus?  
Grover me estudou cauteloso. Eu não o tinha convencido de que desistira da ideia do Mundo Inferior.  
— Nem sempre. Vamos disfarçados para uma porção de escolas. Tentamos farejar os meios-sangues que tenham atributos de grandes heróis. Se encontramos um com uma aura muito forte, como uma criança dos Três Grandes, alertamos Quíron. Ele tenta ficar de olho neles, já que podem causar problemas realmente enormes.  
— E você me encontrou. Quíron disse que você achava que eu poderia ser algo especial.  
Grover soou como se eu acabasse de atraí-lo para uma armadilha.  
— Eu não... Ora, escute, não pense assim. Se você fosse... você sabe... jamais lhe permitiriam uma missão, e eu jamais teria a minha licença. Você provavelmente é filho de Hermes. Ou talvez até de um dos deuses menores, como Nêmesis, a deusa da vingança. Não se preocupe, tá?  
Percebi que ele estava tentando tranquilizar mais a si mesmo que a mim.

Naquela noite após o jantar havia muito mais agitação que de costume. Finalmente, era hora da captura da bandeira.  
Quando os pratos foram levados embora, a trombeta de caramujo soou e todos nos postamos junto às nossas mesas.  
Os campistas gritaram e aplaudiram quando Annabeth e dois de seus irmãos entraram correndo no pavilhão, carregando um estandarte de seda. Tinha cerca de três metros de comprimento, reluzindo em cinza, com a pintura de uma coruja em cima de uma oliveira. Do lado oposto do pavilhão, Clarisse e as amigas entraram correndo com outro estandarte, de tamanho idêntico, mas vermelho-brilhante, com a pintura de uma lança sanguinolenta e uma cabeça de javali.  
Virei-me para Luke e gritei por cima do barulho:  
— Aquelas são as bandeiras?  
— Sim.  
— Ares e Atena sempre lideram as equipes?  
— Nem sempre — disse ele. — Mas frequentemente.  
— Então, se um outro chalé capturar uma delas, o que vocês fazem, pintam de novo a bandeira?  
Ele sorriu ironicamente.  
— Você vai ver. Primeiro temos de conseguir uma.  
— De que lado nós estamos?  
Ele me deu uma olhada astuta, como se soubesse algo que eu não sabia. A cicatriz em seu rosto o fazia parecer quase mau à luz das tochas.  
— Fizemos uma aliança temporária com Atena. Esta noite, tiraremos a bandeira de Ares. E você vai ajudar.

-E pelo título, sei que vou perder-Dsse Ares revoltado.

As equipes foram anunciadas. Atena tinha feito uma aliança com Apolo e Hermes, os dois chalés maiores. Aparentemente, haviam trocados privilégios — horários de chuveiro, escala de deveres, as melhores posições nas atividades — a fim de ganhar apoio.  
Ares tinha se aliado a todos os outros: Dionísio, Deméter, Afrodite e Hefesto. Pelo que eu tinha visto, os campistas de Dionísio eram na verdade bons atletas, mas havia apenas dois deles. Os de Deméter tinham ligeira vantagem em habilidades na natureza e atividades ao ar livre, mas não eram muito agressivos. Como os filhos e filhas de Afrodite eu não estava muito preocupado. Eles, na maioria das vezes, esperavam sentados todas as atividades acabarem e iam conferir seus reflexos no lago, penteavam os cabelos e fofocavam. Os de Hefesto não eram bonitos, e havia apenas quatro deles, mas eram grandes e corpulentos de tanto trabalhar na oficina de metais o dia inteiro.  
Poderiam ser um problema. Com isso, é claro, restava o chalé de Ares: uma dúzia dos maiores, mais feios e mais perversos garotos e garotas de Long Island, ou de qualquer outro lugar no planeta.  
Quíron bateu o casco no mármore.  
— Heróis! — anunciou. — Vocês conhecem as regras. O riacho é o limite. A floresta inteira está valendo. Todos os itens mágicos são permitidos. A bandeira deve ser ostentada de modo destacado e não deve ter mais de dois guardas. Os prisioneiros podem ser desarmados, mas não podem ser amarrados ou amordaçados. Não é permitido matar nem aleijar.

-Precisa avisar isso?-Disse Hefesto.  
-Vai por mim, esse jogo já rendeu muitos, como posso dizer, problemas de saúde-Disse Quiron.

Servirei de juiz e médico do campo de batalha. Armem-se!  
Ele estendeu as mãos e as mesas subitamente se cobriram de equipamentos: capacetes, espadas de bronze, lanças, escudos de couro de boi recobertos de metal.  
— Uau! — falei. — Temos mesmo que usar isso?  
Luke olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louco.  
— A não ser que você queira ser espetado pelos seus amigos do chalé. Aqui... Quíron achou que estes devem lhe servir. Você ficará na patrulha da fronteira.  
Meu escudo era do tamanho de uma tabela de basquete da NBA, com um grande caduceu no meio. Pesava cerca de um milhão de quilos. Eu poderia muito bem usá-lo como prancha de snowboard, mas tinha esperanças de que ninguém tivesse expectativas reais de que eu corresse com aquilo. Meu capacete, como todos os capacetes do lado de Atena, tinha um penacho de crina azul no topo. Ares e seus aliados tinham penachos vermelhos.  
Annabeth gritou:  
— Equipe azul, para frente!  
Aplaudimos e agitamos nossas espadas, e a seguimos para baixo pelo caminho para os bosques do sul. A equipe vermelha gritou nos provocando enquanto seguia em direção ao norte.  
Consegui alcançar Annabeth sem tropeçar em meu próprio equipamento.  
— Ei!  
Ela continuou marchando.  
— Então, qual é o plano? — perguntei. — Tem alguns itens mágicos para me emprestar?  
A mão dela se desviou para o bolso, como se estivesse com medo de que eu roubasse alguma coisa.  
— Só digo para ter cuidado com a lança de Clarisse. Você não vai querer que aquela coisa toque em você.

-Deve ser uma lança fajuta-Disse Hefesto-As armas dos meus filhos sim, elas devem temer.

Fora isso, não se preocupe. Vamos tomar a bandeira de Ares. Luke determinou sua tarefa?  
— Patrulha de fronteira, seja lá o que isso for.  
— É fácil. Fique junto ao riacho, mantenha os vermelhos longe. Deixe o resto comigo. Atena sempre tem um plano.  
Ela seguiu adiante, me deixando na poeira.  
— Certo — murmurei. — Fico contente por me querer na sua equipe.  
Era uma noite quente e úmida, grudenta. Os bosques estavam escuros, com vaga-lumes aparecendo e sumindo. Annabeth me designou para um pequeno regato que rumorejava por cima de algumas pedras, depois ela e o restante da equipe se espalharam entre as árvores.  
Ali sozinho, com meu grande capacete de penacho azul e meu enorme escudo, me senti um idiota. A espada de bronze, como todas as espadas que eu experimentara até então, parecia mal equilibrada. O cabo de couro pesava em minha mão como uma bola de boliche.  
Não havia como alguém me atacar de verdade, não é? Quer dizer, o Olimpo tinha de ter responsabilidade, certo?  
Longe, a trombeta de caramujo soou. Ouvi brados e gritos nos bosques, metais chocando-se, gente lutando. Um aliado de Apolo de penacho azul passou por mim correndo como um cervo, pulou o regato e desapareceu em território inimigo.  
Essa é boa, pensei. Vou ficar de fora da diversão, como sempre.  
Então ouvi um som que me deu um calafrio na espinha, um rosnado canino grave em algum lugar por perto.  
Ergui o escudo instintivamente; tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava me espreitando.  
Então o rosnado parou. Senti a presença recuando.  
Do outro lado do regato, a vegetação rasteira explodiu. Cinco guerreiros de Ares saíram gritando e berrando da escuridão.  
— Acabem com o Mané! — berrou Clarisse.  
Seus olhos feios de porco faiscaram nas fendas do capacete. Ela brandiu uma lança de um metro e meio de comprimento, a ponta de metal farpado lançando chispas de luz vermelha. Seus irmãos só tinham espadas de bronze comuns — não que isso me fizesse sentir melhor.  
Eles atacaram cruzando o regato. Não havia ajuda à vista. Eu podia correr. Ou podia me defender contra a metade do chalé de Ares.  
Consegui me esquivar do golpe do primeiro garoto, mas aqueles caras não eram estúpidos como o Minotauro. Eles me cercaram, e Clarisse investiu contra mim com sua lança. Meu escudo desviou a ponta, mas senti um formigamento doloroso em todo o corpo. Meus cabelos se eriçaram. O braço que segurava o escudo ficou dormente e o ar queimou.  
Eletricidade. Aquela lança estúpida era elétrica. Eu recuei.

-Fajuta em Hefesto-Disse Ares maligno.

Outro cara de Ares me golpeou no peito com a parte mais grossa da espada e eu caí. Eles podiam ter me chutado até eu virar geleia, mas estavam muito ocupados rindo.  
— Façam um corte no cabelo dele — disse Clarisse. — Agarrem o cabelo dele.  
Consegui me pôr de pé. Ergui a espada, mas Clarisse a jogou violentamente para o lado com sua lança, e fagulhas voaram. Agora meus braços estavam dormentes.  
— Ah, uau! — disse Clarisse. — Estou com medo desse cara. Realmente apavorada.  
— A bandeira está para lá — disse a ela. Queria parecer zangado, mas acho que não consegui.  
— É — disse um dos irmãos dela. — Mas, veja bem, nós não nos importamos com a bandeira. A gente se importa com um cara que fez o pessoal do nosso chalé de idiota.  
— Vocês não precisam de mim para isso. — Provavelmente não foi a coisa mais esperta a dizer.  
Dois deles vieram para cima de mim. Recuei em direção ao regato, tentei erguer meu escudo, mas Clarisse era muito rápida. Sua lança me pegou bem nas costelas. Se eu não estivesse usando uma armadura blindada, teria virado churrasco no espeto. Do jeito que foi, a ponta elétrica quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca com o choque. Um de seus colegas de chalé desferiu a espada contra o meu braço, fazendo um bom talho.  
Ver meu próprio sangue me deixou zonzo — quente e frio ao mesmo tempo.  
— Sem aleijar — consegui dizer.  
— Oops — disse o cara. — Acho que perdi meu direito à sobremesa.

-Eu ranco a perna de alguém, e fico sem sobremesa. Sério Quiron?- Disse Hecate.

Ele me empurrou para o regato e eu caí espalhando água. Todos riram. Calculei que assim que acabassem de se divertir eu iria morrer. Mas então algo aconteceu. A água pareceu despertar meus sentidos, como se eu tivesse acabado de comer um saco duplo das jujubas da minha mãe.  
Clarisse e seus companheiros de chalé entraram no regato para me pegar, mas eu me pus de pé para recebê-los. Sabia o que fazer. Desferi a parte chata da minha espada contra a cabeça do primeiro cara e arranquei seu capacete. Atingi-o com tanta força que pude ver seus olhos tremendo enquanto ele desmoronava na água.  
O Feio Número 2 e o Feio Número 3 vieram para cima de mim. Golpeei um no rosto com o escudo e usei a espada para decepar o penacho da crina do outro. Os dois recuaram depressa. O Feio Número 4 não pareceu muito ansioso para atacar, mas Clarisse continuava vindo, a ponta da lança crepitando de eletricidade. Assim que ela investiu, peguei a vara da lança entre a borda do meu escudo e a minha espada, e a parti como se fosse um graveto.

-Agora ele morre-Disse Apolo-Que pena, era uma boa lança.

— Ah! — berrou ela. — Seu idiota! Seu verme com bafo de cadáver!  
Ela provavelmente ainda teria dito coisas piores, mas eu a golpeei entre os olhos com a base da espada e a joguei cambaleando de costas para fora do regato.  
Então ouvi gritos exultantes, e vi Luke correndo em direção à linha limite com o estandarte da equipe vermelha erguido alto. Vinha flanqueado por alguns garotos de Hermes, cobrindo a sua retirada, e alguns Apolos atrás dele, combatendo os garotos de Hefesto. O pessoal de Ares se levantou e Clarisse resmungou uma praga estupefata.  
— Uma armadilha! — berrou. — Foi uma armadilha.  
Eles saíram cambaleando atrás de Luke, mas era tarde demais. Todo mundo convergiu para o regato enquanto Luke atravessava para território amigo. Nosso lado explodiu em vivas. O estandarte vermelho tremulou e ficou prateado. O javali e a lança foram substituídos por um enorme caduceu, o símbolo do chalé 11. Todos da equipe azul ergueram Luke nos ombros e começaram a carregá-lo. Quíron saiu a meio galope do bosque e soprou a trombeta de caramujo.  
O jogo terminara. Tínhamos vencidos.  
Eu estava prestes a me juntar à comemoração quando a voz de Annabeth, bem a meu lado no regato, disse:  
— Nada mau, herói.  
Eu olhei, mas ela não estava lá.  
— Onde diabo aprendeu a lutar assim? — perguntou ela. O ar tremulou e Annabeth se materializou, segurando um boné de beisebol dos Yankees como se tivesse acabado de tirá-lo da cabeça.  
Senti que estava ficando zangado. Não fiquei nem mesmo perturbado com o fato de ela estar invisível um segundo antes.  
— Você armou isso para mim — disse eu. — Você me pôs aqui porque sabia que Clarisse viria atrás de mim, enquanto você mandava Luke dar a volta pelos flancos. Já tinha tudo preparado.  
Annabeth encolheu os ombros.  
— Eu disse para você. Atena sempre, sempre tem um plano.  
— Um plano para que eu fosse reduzido a pó.

-Melo dramático-Disse Afrodite.

— Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Estava pronta para entrar na briga, mas... — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Você não precisava de ajuda.  
Então ela reparou no braço ferido:  
— Como arranjou isso?  
— Corte de espada — disse eu. — O que você acha?  
— Não. Era um corte de espada. Olhe só.  
O sangue se fora. No lugar do rasgo enorme havia uma longa cicatriz branca, e mesmo estava desaparecendo. Enquanto eu olhava, ela se transformou em uma cicatriz pequena e sumiu.  
— Eu... eu não entendo — disse.  
Annabeth raciocinava com empenho. Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens girando.

-Ela sabe, sabe de quem ele é filho-Disse Hades.

Ela baixou os olhos para os meus pés, depois para a lança quebrada de Clarisse e disse:  
— Saia da água, Percy.  
— O que...  
— Apenas saia.  
Saí do regato e logo me senti extremamente cansado. Meus braços começaram a ficar dormentes de novo. Minha descarga de adrenalina me abandonou. Quase caí, mas Annabeth me segurou.  
— Oh, Styx — praguejou ela. — Isso não é bom. Eu não queria... Eu pensei que podia ser Zeus..

-Que o Estige me livre disso-Disse Zeus.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, ouvi o rosnado canino de novo, porém muito mais perto. Um uivo cortou a floresta.

-Cão infernal! Mas como ele entrou? Quem o deixou entrar?-Disse Deméter.

A comemoração dos campistas cessou imediatamente. Quíron bradou alguma coisa em grego antigo que eu, só mais tarde me daria conta, tinha entendido perfeitamente:  
— Preparem-se! Meu arco!  
Annabeth sacou a espada.  
Sobre as pedras, logo acima de nós, havia um cão preto de tamanho de um rinoceronte, com olhos vermelhos como lava e presas que pareciam punhais.  
Estava olhando diretamente para mim.

-O mesmo que Thalia-Sussurou Perséfone.

Ninguém se moveu exceto Annabeth, que gritou:  
— Percy, corra!  
Ela tentou se interpor entre mim e o cão, mas o bicho foi rápido demais. Pulou por cima dela — uma enorme sombra com dentes — e, assim que me atingiu, quando cambaleei para trás e senti as garras afiadas como navalhas rasgando minha armadura, houve uma cascata de sons de pancadas, como quarenta pedaços de papel sendo rasgados um após o outro. Um amontoado de flechas brotou no pescoço do cão. O monstro caiu morto aos meus pés.  
Por algum milagre eu ainda estava vivo. Não quis olhar embaixo das ruínas da minha armadura esfrangalhada. Meu peito parecia morno e molhado, e eu sabia que estava gravemente ferido. Mais um segundo e o monstro teria me transformado em quarenta e cinco quilos de carne fatiada.  
— Di immortales! — disse Annabeth. — Aquilo é um cão infernal dos Campos de Punição. Eles não... eles não deviam...  
— Alguém o convocou — disse Quíron. — Alguém de dentro do acampamento.  
Luke se aproximou, o estandarte esquecido em suas mãos, o momento de glória acabado.  
Clarisse berrou:  
— É tudo culpa do Percy! Percy o convocou!

-Claro, e mandou o cão ataca-lo-Disse Atena-Força não é tudo, sempre digo isso Ares, e ai está a prova.

— Fique quieta, criança — ordenou-lhe Quíron.  
Nós assistimos enquanto o cão infernal se dissolvia em sombra e era absorvido pela terra até desaparecer.  
— Você está ferido — disse-me Annabeth. — Rápido, Percy, entre na água.  
— Eu estou bem.  
— Não, você não está — disse ela. — Quíron, veja isto.  
Eu estava cansado demais para discutir. Voltei para dentro do regato, o acampamento inteiro reunido à minha volta.  
No mesmo instante me senti melhor. Pude perceber os cortes em meu peito se fechando.  
Alguns dos campistas sufocaram um grito.  
— Olhem, eu... eu não sei por quê — falei, tentando me desculpar. — Sinto muito.  
Mas eles não estavam olhando minhas feridas cicatrizarem. Olhavam para algo acima da minha cabeça.  
— Percy — disse Annabeth apontando. — Ahn...  
Quando olhei para cima, o sinal já estava desaparecendo, mas ainda pude distinguir o holograma de luz verde, girando e cintilando. Uma lança de três pontas: um tridente.

-Determinado!

— Seu pai — murmurou Annabeth. — Isso realmente não é bom.  
— Está determinado — anunciou Quíron.  
Por toda a minha volta, os campistas começaram a se ajoelhar, até mesmo o chalé de Ares, embora não parecessem muito felizes com isso.  
— Meu pai? — perguntei, completamente perplexo.  
— Poseidon — disse Quíron. — Senhor dos Terremotos. Portador das Tempestades. Pai dos Cavalos. Salve, Perseu Jackson, Filho do Deus do Mar.

-Porque o reclamou-Rugiu Hera-Não fez porque queria, que Percy tivesse um pai, tem algo por trás disso, Poseidon eu sei.


	11. Capitulo Nov

\- Oferecem-me uma missão-Leu Zeus.

Na manhã seguinte, Quíron me mudou para o chalé 3. Não tive de compartilhá-lo com ninguém. Tinha espaço à vontade para todas as minhas coisas: o chifre do Minotauro, um conjunto de roupas de reserva e uma sacola de artigos de toalete. Ia me sentar à minha própria mesa de jantar, escolhia todas as minhas atividades, determinava o “apagar das luzes” sempre que tinha vontade e não ouvia mais ninguém.

-Parece tão solitário-Disse Poseidon.

E me sentia totalmente infeliz.  
Bem quando começava a me sentir aceito, a sentir que tinha um lar no chalé 11 e poderia ser um garoto normal – ou tão normal quanto é possível quando se é um meio-sangue -, fui separado como se tivesse alguma doença rara.

Ninguém mencionou o cão infernal, mas tive a sensação de que estavam todos falando sobre isso pelas minhas costas. O ataque assustara todo mundo. Ele mandou duas mensagens: a primeira, que eu era filho do Deus do mar; a segunda, que os monstros não mediriam esforços para me matar. Podiam até invadir um acampamento que sempre foi considerado seguro.

-Ainda não sei, como ele entrou.   
-Não é óbvio Quiron? Tem um traidor entre vocês-Disse Nemesis.

Os outros campistas mantinham distância de mim na medida do possível. O chalé 11 estava agitado demais para receber aula de esgrima junto comigo depois do que eu fizera com o pessoal de Ares no bosque, e assim minhas aulas com Luke passaram a ser particulares. Ele me exigia mais do que nunca, e não tinha medo de me machucar.  
– Você vai precisar de todo o treinamento que puder obter – prometeu, enquanto trabalhávamos com espadas e tochas flamejantes. – Agora vamos tentar de novo aquele golpe de decapitar víboras. Mais cinquenta repetições.  
Annabeth ainda me ensinava grego pela manhã, mas aprecia distraída. A cada vez que eu dizia alguma coisa, ela fechava a cara, como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar um soco.

Depois das aulas, ela ia embora resmungando consigo mesma:  
– Missão... Poseidon?... Grande porcaria... Preciso de um plano...

Até Clarisse mantinha distância, embora os olhares venenosos deixassem claro que queria me matar por ter quebrado sua lança mágica. Queria que ela simplesmente gritasse, me desse um soco ou coisa assim. Era melhor me meter em brigar todos os dias a ser ignorado.  
Soube que alguém no acampamento andava ressentido comigo, porque uma noite entrei no meu chalé e achei um jornal horrível jogado porta adentro, um exemplar do New York Daily News, aberto na página Metrópole. Levei quase uma hora para ler a matéria, porque quanto mais ficava zangado mais as palavras pareciam flutuar na página.  
MENINO E SUA MÃE AINDA DESAPARECIDOS DEPOIS DE ESTRANHO ACIDENTE DE CARRO

-Cada vez melhor-Disse Apolo.

Por Ellen Smythe  
Sally Jackson e seu filho Percy ainda não foram encontrados uma semana depois de seu misterioso desaparecimento. O carro da família, um Camaro 1978, totalmente queimado, foi descoberto no último sábado em uma estrada ao norte de Long Island com o teto arrancado e o eixo dianteiro quebrado. O carro havia capotado e derrapado por várias centenas de metros antes de explodir.

-Nenhum arranhão Gabe-Riu Ares.

Mãe e filho tinham ido passar um fim de semana em Montauk, mas saíram às pressas, sob circunstâncias misteriosas. Pequenos sinais de sangue foram encontrados no carro e perto da cena do desastre, mas não havia outros indícios dos Jackson desaparecidos.  
Residentes da área rural declararam não ter visto nada de inusitado por volta da hora do acidente. O marido da Sra. Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, alega que o enteado, Percy Jackson, é uma criança problemática que foi expulsa de inúmeros internatos e demonstrou tendências violentas no passado.  
A polícia não diz se o filho Percy é suspeito do desaparecimento da mãe, porém não descarta a hipótese de crime. Abaixo estão fotografias recentes de Sally Jackson e Percy. A polícia solicita a qualquer pessoa que tenha alguma informação que ligue gratuitamente para o disque-denúncia a seguir.  
O número do telefone estava circulado com marcador preto.  
Amarrotei o jornal e joguei fora, depois me joguei em meu beliche no meio do chalé vazio.  
“Apagar das luzes”, disse para mim mesmo, arrasado.  
Naquela noite, tive meu pior pesadelo até então.  
Eu corria pela praia no meio de uma tempestade. Dessa vez, havia uma cidade atrás de mim. Não Nova York. O panorama era diferente: os edifícios eram mais afastados uns dos outros, havia palmeiras e colinas baixas a distância.  
Cem metros adiante, na arrebentação, dois homens estavam brigando. Pareciam lutadores de tevê, musculosos, com barbas e cabelos compridos. Ambos usavam túnicas gregas esvoaçantes, uma guarnecida de azul, a outra, de verde.

-Pai e Poseidon, é o segundo sonho dele, em que estão brigando. -Disse Ártemis.

Atracavam-se, lutavam, chutavam e davam cabeçadas, e a cada vez que tocavam, caíam raios, o céu escurecia e ventos sopravam.  
Eu precisava detê-los. Não sabia por quê. Mas, quanto mais eu corria, mais o vento me empurrava de volta, até eu correr sem sair do lugar, os calcanhares se enterrando inutilmente na areia.  
Por cima do rugido da tempestade, pude ouvir o de túnica azul gritando para o de túnica verde: Devolva! Devolva! Era como se uma criança do jardim-de-infância estivesse brigando por causa de um brinquedo.  
As ondas ficaram maiores, arrebentando na praia e me borrifando com sal.  
Eu gritei: Parem com isso! Parem de brigar!  
O chão estremeceu. Risadas vieram de algum lugar embaixo da terra, e uma voz profunda e maligna me gelou o sangue.

-Hades?-Torceu Deméter, mas sabia que a risada do deus não era assim, mas não podia ser..., não, era Hades.

Venha para baixo, pequeno herói, a voz sussurrou. Venha para baixo!  
A areia se abriu embaixo de mim numa fenda que ia direto ao centro da Terra.

-Meus domínios não são tão longe-Disse Hades-É a casa de...  
-Não! O menino deve ter se confundido, não vamos discutir isso- Disse Zeus.

Meus pés escorregaram e as trevas me engoliram. Acordei, certo de que estava caindo.  
Ainda estava na cama, no chalé 3. Meu corpo me dizia que já era manhã, mas estava escuro lá fora e o trovão ribombava pelas colinas. Uma tempestade estava se formando. Isso eu não havia sonhado.

-Não chove no acampamento-Disse Quiron-Está tudo de cabeça para baixo.

Ouvi um som oco à porta, o som de um casco batendo na soleira.  
– Entre.  
Grover trotou para dentro, parecendo preocupado.  
– O Sr. D quer vê-lo.  
– Por quê?  
– Ele quer matar... quer dizer, é melhor deixar que ele conte.  
Eu me vesti, agitado, e fui, certo de que estava em uma grande encrenca. Havia dias eu estava esperando uma convocação para a Casa Grande. Agora que tinha sido declarado filho de Poseidon, um dos Três Grandes deuses que não deveriam ter filhos, imaginei que o simples fato de estar vivo já fosse um crime. Os outros deuses provavelmente haviam debatido sobre o melhor jeito de me punir por existir, e agora o Sr. D estava pronto para dar seu veredicto.  
Acima do estreito de Long Island, o céu parecia uma sopa de tinta em ponto de fervura.  
Uma cortina brumosa de chuva vinha em nossa direção. Perguntei a Grover se precisávamos de um guarda-chuva.  
– Não – disse ele. – Aqui nunca chove, a não ser que queiramos.  
Apontei a tempestade.  
– Então o que diabos é aquilo?  
Ele olhou, preocupado, para o céu.  
– Vai passar em volta de nós. O mau tempo sempre faz isso.  
Percebi que ele estava certo. Fazia uma semana que estava ali e nunca vira o tempo fechado. As poucas nuvens de chuva que tinha notado contornavam os limites do vale.  
Mas aquela tempestade... aquela era imensa.  
Na arena de vôlei as crianças do chalé de Apolo jogavam uma partida matinal contra os sátiros. Os gêmeos de Dionísio caminhavam em volta dos campos de morangos fazendo as plantas crescerem. Todos estavam cuidando de suas tarefas normais, mas pareciam tensos. Estavam de olho na tempestade.  
Grover e eu caminhamos até a varanda da frente da Casa Grande. Dionísio estava sentado à mesa de pinochle com sua Diet Coke, usando a camisa havaiana com listras de tigre, exatamente como no meu primeiro dia. Quíron estava do outro lado da mesa em sua falsa cadeira de rodas. Jogavam contra oponentes invisíveis – duas mãos de cartas flutuavam no ar.  
– Bem, bem – disse o Sr. D sem erguer os olhos. – Nossa pequena celebridade.  
Eu aguardei.  
– Chegue mais perto – disse o Sr. D. – E não espere que eu me curve diante de você, mortal, só porque o velho Barbas de Craca é seu pai.

-Vou te chamar de velho dipsomaniaco-Disse Poseidon-Não pode beber agora,mas antes, vivia bêbado pelos cantos. Idiota.

Uma rede de raios brilhou através das nuvens. Um trovão fez tremerem as janelas da casa.  
– Blablablá – disse Dionísio.  
Quíron fingiu interesse em suas cartas de pinochle. Grover se encolheu junto ao gradil, os cascos batendo para a frente e para trás.  
– Se as coisas fossem do meu jeito – disse Dionísio – eu faria suas moléculas irromperem em chamas. Nós varreríamos as cinzas e estaríamos livres de um monte de problemas. Mas Quíron parece achar que isso seria contra a minha missão neste acampamento maldito: manter vocês, moleques, a salvo do mal.  
– Combustão espontânea é uma forma de mal, Sr. D – interveio Quíron.  
– Bobagem – disse Dionísio. – O menino não sentiria nada. No entanto, eu concordei em me conter. Estou pensando em transformar você em um golfinho em vez disso, e mandá-lo de volta para seu pai.  
– Sr. D... – advertiu Quíron.  
– Ora, está bem – cedeu Dionísio. – Há mais uma opção. Mas é uma insensatez descomunal. – Dionísio levantou-se, e as cartas dos jogadores invisíveis caíram sobre a mesa. – Estou indo ao Olimpo para uma reunião de emergência. Se o menino ainda estiver aqui quando eu voltar, vou transformá-lo em um nariz-de-garrafa do Atlântico. Entendeu? E Perseu Jackson, se você for mesmo esperto, verá que se trata de uma escolha muito mais sensata do que aquela que Quíron imagina.

-Virar um golfinho, a ter uma missão, é mais sensato? Você previsa rever seus conceitos-Disse Apolo incrédulo.

Dionísio pegou uma carta, torceu-a e ela se transformou em um retângulo de plástico. Cartão de crédito? Não. Um passe de segurança. Ele estalou os dedos. O ar pareceu se dobrar e se curvar em volta dele. Ele transformou-se em um holograma, depois em um vento e depois desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas o cheiro de uvas recém-prensadas.  
Quíron sorriu para mim, mas parecia cansado e tenso.  
– Sente-se, Percy, por favor. Grover também.  
Nós obedecemos.  
Quíron pôs suas cartas na mesa. A mão vencedora que ele não chegara a usar.  
– Diga-me, Percy – disse ele. – O que você sentiu com o cão infernal?  
Só de ouvir o nome, eu estremeci.  
Quíron provavelmente queria que eu dissesse: Ora, aquilo não foi nada. Costumo comer cães infernais no café-da-manhã. Mas eu não estava com vontade de mentir.  
– Ele me apavorou – falei. – Se vocês não o tivessem acertado, eu estaria morto.  
– Você vai enfrentar coisas piores, Percy. Muito piores, antes de terminar.  
– Terminar... o quê?  
– Sua missão, é claro. Você vai aceitá-la?  
Dei uma olhada para Grover, que estava cruzando os dedos.  
– Ahn, senhor, ainda não me contou qual será.  
Quíron fez uma careta.  
– Bem, essa é a parte difícil, os detalhes.  
Um trovão irrompeu pelo vale. As nuvens de tempestade haviam agora chegado ao limite da praia. Até onde eu podia ver, o céu e o mar estavam fervendo juntos.  
– Poseidon e Zeus – disse eu. – Eles estão lutando por algo valioso... algo que foi roubado, não estão?  
Quíron e Grover trocaram olhares.  
– Como você sabe disso?  
Senti o rosto quente. Desejei não ter aberto meu bocão.  
– Desde o Natal o tempo está esquisito, como se o mar e o céu estivessem brigando. Então falei com Annabeth, e ela tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre um roubo. E... também andei sonhando umas coisas.  
– Eu sabia – disse Grover.  
– Quieto, sátiro – ordenou Quíron.  
– Mas essa é a missão dele! – Os olhos de Grover estavam brilhantes de excitação. – Tem de ser!  
– Só o Oráculo pode determinar – Quíron alisou a barba eriçada. – No entanto, Percy, você está correto. Seu pai e Zeus estão tendo sua pior disputa em séculos. Estão lutando por uma coisa valiosa que foi roubada. Para ser preciso: um relâmpago.  
Eu ri nervoso  
– Um o quê?  
– Não ria disso – advertiu Quíron. – Não estou falando de um ziguezague coberto de papel-alumínio como você vê em peças da escola. Estou falando de um cilindro de bronze celestial de alto grau, com sessenta centímetros de comprimento, arrematado em ambos os lados com explosivos de nível deífico.  
– Ah.  
– O raio-mestre de Zeus – disse Quíron, agora ficando emocionado. – O símbolo de seu poder, conforme o qual todos os outros raios são moldados. A primeira arma feita pelos Ciclopes para a guerra contra os Titãs, que decepou o cume do Monte Etna e arremessou Cronos para fora do seu trono; o raio-mestre, que acumula potência suficiente para fazer as bombas de hidrogênio dos mortais parecerem fogos de artifícios.  
– E ele desapareceu?  
– Roubaram – disse Quíron.  
– Quem roubaram?

-Quem roubou-Corrigiu Zeus, olhando um por um-E eu vou descobrir.

– Quem roubou – corrigiu Quíron. Uma vez professor, sempre professor. – Você.

-Percy? Ele nem sabia quem era-Disse Hecate.

Meu queixo caiu.  
– Pelo menos – Quíron ergueu uma das mãos –, é isso que Zeus pensa. Durante o solstício de inverno, na última assembleia dos deuses, Zeus e Poseidon tiveram uma discussão. As tolices de sempre: “A mãe Reia sempre gostou mais de você”, “Os desastres aéreos são mais espetaculares que os marítimos” etc. Mais tarde, Zeus se deu conta de que o seu raio-mestre havia desaparecido, levado da sala do trono bem debaixo do seu nariz. No mesmo instante culpou Poseidon. Agora, um deus não pode usurpar diretamente o símbolo de poder de outro deus – isso é proibido pela mais antiga das leis divinas. Mas Zeus acredita que seu pai convenceu um herói humano a pegá-lo.  
– Mas eu não...  
– Paciência, escute, criança – disse Quíron. – Zeus tem boas razões para suspeitar. As forjas dos Ciclopes ficam embaixo do oceano, o que dá a Poseidon alguma influencia sobre os fabricantes dos raios do seu irmão. Zeus acredita que Poseidon pegou o raio-mestre e está agora mandando os Ciclopes construírem secretamente um arsenal de cópias ilegais, que poderiam ser usadas para derrubar Zeus do seu trono. A única coisa de que Zeus não tinha certeza era qual herói Poseidon usara para roubar o raio. Agora Poseidon declarou abertamente que você é filho dele. Você estava em Nova York nas férias de inverno. Poderia facilmente ter se infiltrado no Olimpo. Zeus acredita que encontrou o seu ladrão.

-Percy não estava no Olimpo, na verdade quem estava eram, Annabeth, Clarisse, Luke, e alguns campistas.Um deles roubou o raio mestre, a questão:Quem? -Disse Atena-Sei que minha filha não foi.

– Mas eu nunca estive no Olimpo! Zeus está maluco!

-Moleque insolente.-Disse Zeus.

Quíron e Grover olharam nervosamente para o céu. As nuvens não pareciam estar se separando à nossa volta, como Grover prometera. Estavam vindo para cima do nosso vale, fechando-nos dentro dele como uma tampa de caixão.  
– Ahn, Percy...? – disse Grover. – Nós não usamos essa palavra que começa com m para descrever o Senhor do Céu.  
– Paranoico, quem sabe – sugeriu Quíron. – Mas, por outro lado, Poseidon já tentou derrubar Zeus antes. Acredito que essa foi a pergunta 38 da sua prova final... – Ele olhou para mim como quem realmente esperava que,me lembrasse da pergunta 38.  
Como podia alguém me acusar de roubar a arma de um deus? Eu não conseguia nem furtar um pedaço de pizza da mesa de pôquer de Gabe sem ser pego. Quíron estava esperando por uma resposta.  
– Alguma coisa a ver com uma rede de ouro? – adivinhei. – Poseidon, e Hera, e alguns outros deuses... eles, tipo, prenderam Zeus numa armadilha e não o deixaram sair até ele prometer ser um soberano melhor, certo?

-Você ainda não está, cem por cento melhor-Zombou Hades-Mas é um começo.

– Correto – disse Quíron. – E Zeus nunca mais confiou em Poseidon desde então. Poseidon, é claro, nega ter roubado o raio-mestre. Ele se ofendeu com a acusação. Os dois vêm discutindo o tempo todo há meses, com ameaças de guerra. E agora você apareceu – a famosa gota d’água.  
– Mas eu sou apenas uma criança!  
– Percy – interveio Grover – se você fosse Zeus, e já achasse que o seu irmão estava planejando derrubá-lo, e então subitamente admitisse que havia quebrado o juramento sagrado que fizera depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial e que era pai de um novo herói mortal que poderia ser usado como uma arma contra você... Isso não o deixaria com a pulga atrás da orelha?  
– Mas eu não fiz nada. Poseidon – meu pai – ele realmente não mandou roubar o raio-mestre, mandou?  
Quíron suspirou.  
– A maioria dos observadores inteligentes concordaria que o roubo não faz o estilo de Poseidon. Mas o Deus do Mar é orgulhoso demais para tentar convencer Zeus disso. Zeus exigiu que Poseidon devolva o raio até o solstício de verão. Isso será em 21 de junho, dez dias a contar de agora. Poseidon quer um pedido de desculpas por ser chamado de ladrão até essa mesma data. Eu tinha esperanças de que a diplomacia prevalecesse, que Hera ou Deméter ou Héstia fizessem os dois irmãos verem a razão. Mas a sua chegada inflamou o gênio de Zeus. Agora nenhum dos dois deuses quer recuar. A não ser que alguém intervenha, a não ser que o raio-mestre seja encontrado e devolvido a Zeus antes do solstício, haverá guerra. E você sabe como poderia ser uma guerra total, Percy?  
– Ruim ? – adivinhei.  
– Imagine o mundo em caos. A natureza em guerra consigo mesma. Os olimpianos forçados a escolher lados entre Zeus e Poseidon. Destruição. Carnificina. Milhões de mortos. A civilização ocidental transformada em um campo de batalha tão grande que fará a Guerra de Tróia parecer uma luta de balões d’água.  
– Ruim – repeti.  
– E você, Percy Jackson, será o primeiro a sentir a ira de Zeus.

-Eu disse, não devia ter reclamado o menino-Disse Hera.

Começou a chover. Os jogadores de vôlei interromperam o jogo e olhavam perplexos para o céu.  
Eu havia trazido a tempestade para a Colina Meio-Sangue, Zeus estava punindo o acampamento inteiro por minha causa. Eu estava furioso.  
– Então eu tenho de encontrar aquele raio estúpido – disse. – E devolvê-lo a Zeus.  
– Que melhor oferenda de paz – disse Quíron – do que fazer filho de Poseidon devolver o que é de Zeus?  
– Se não está com Poseidon, onde está essa coisa?  
– Eu creio que sei. – A expressão de Quíron era soturna. – Parte da profecia que recebi anos atrás... bem, algumas frases fazem sentido para mim, agora. Mas, antes que eu possa dizer mais, você precisa aceitar oficialmente a missão. Você precisa procurar o conselho do Oráculo.  
– Por que você não pode dizer de antemão onde está o raio?  
– Porque, se eu fizer isso, você ficará assustado demais para aceitar o desafio.  
Eu engoli em seco.  
– Boa razão.  
– Então você concorda?  
Olhei para Grover, que assentiu encorajadoramente.  
Fácil para ele. Era a mim que Zeus queria matar.  
– Está bem – disse eu. – É melhor do que ser transformado em um golfinho.  
– Então é hora de você consultar o Oráculo – disse Quíron. – Vá para cima, Percy Jackson, para o sótão. Quando descer de novo, presumindo que ainda esteja lúcido, conversaremos mais.  
Quatro lances acima, a escada terminava embaixo de um alçapão verde. Puxei o cordão. A porta se abriu e uma escada de madeira caiu ruidosamente no lugar. O ar morno que vinha de cima cheirava a mofo, madeira podre e mais alguma coisa... um cheiro que me lembrou a aula de biologia. Répteis. O cheiro de serpentes.  
Prendi a respiração e subi.  
O sótão estava atulhado de sucata de heróis gregos: suportes de armaduras cobertos de teias de aranha; escudos outrora brilhantes cheios de adesivos dizendo ÍTACA, ILHA DE CIRCE E TERRA DAS AMAZONAS. Sobre uma mesa comprida estavam amontoados potes de vidro cheios de coisas em conserva – garras peludas decepadas, enormes olhos amarelos e diversas outras partes de monstros. Um troféu empoeirado na parede parecia ser uma cabeça de serpente gigante, mas com chifres e uma arcada completa de dentes de tubarão. Uma placa dizia: CABEÇA N. 1 DA HIDRA, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.  
Junto à janela, sentado em uma banqueta de madeira com três pernas, estava o suvenir mais pavoroso de todos: uma múmia. Não do tipo enfaixada em panos, mas um corpo humano feminino, ressecado até ficar só a casca. Usava um vestido de verão estampado em batique, com uma porção de colares de contas e uma bandana por cima de longos cabelos pretos

-Parece o Oráculo de agora-Disse Apolo assustado-Mas não pode ser, outra pessoa sempre aparece, e se torna o novo oráculo.

. A pele do rosto era fina e parecia couro por cima do crânio, e os olhos eram fendas brancas vítreas, como se os olhos de verdade tivessem sido substituídos por bolas de gude; devia estar morta fazia muito, muito tempo.  
Olhar para ela me deu arrepios nas costas. E isso foi antes de ela se endireitar na banqueta e abrir a boca. Uma névoa verde jorrou da garganta da múmia, serpenteando pelo chão em anéis grossos, sibilando como vinte mil cobras. Tropecei em mim mesmo tentando chegar até o alçapão, mas ele se fechou com uma batida. Dentro da minha cabeça, ouvi uma voz, deslizando por um ouvido e se enroscando por meu cérebro:  
Eu sou o espírito de Delfos, porta-voz das profecias de Febo Apolo, assassino da poderosa Píton. Aproxime-se, você que busca, e pergunte.

-O que aconteceu?-Exigiu Apolo-O que aconteceu com meu Oráculo Quiron?.  
-Não faço ideia Senhor, me desculpe-Disse Quiron preocupado.

Eu quis dizer: Não, obrigado, porta errada, só estava procurando o banheiro. Mas me forcei a respirar fundo.  
A múmia não estava viva. Era algum tipo de receptáculo horripilante para uma outra coisa, o poder que girava em espiral à minha volta na névoa verde. Mas sua presença não parecia maligna, como a da professora demoníaca de matemática, a Sra. Dodds ou a do Minotauro. Era mais como as Três Parcas que eu tinha visto tricotando o fio de lã ao lado da banca de frutas da rodovia: antiga, poderosa e, sem duvida, não-humana. E também não parecia especialmente interessada em me matar.  
Reuni coragem para perguntar:  
– Qual é o meu destino?  
A névoa rodopiou, mais densa, juntando-se bem na minha frente e em volta da mesa com os potes que continham partes de monstros em conserva. De repente, havia quatro homens sentados à volta da mesa, jogando cartas. Os rostos ficaram mais nítidos. Era Gabe Cheiroso e seus cupinchas.  
Meus punhos se contraíram, embora eu soubesse que aquele jogo de pôquer não podia ser real. Era uma ilusão, feita de névoa.  
Gabe voltou-se para mim e falou na voz rouca do Oráculo: Você irá para o oeste, e irá enfrentar o deus que se tornou desleal.

-Vai pegar quem me roubou, gostei-Disse Zeus.

O cupincha da direita ergueu os olhos e disse com a mesma voz: Você irá encontrar o que foi roubado, e o verá devolvido em segurança.

-Meu raio, estou adorando essa profecia!.  
Espera para ver as outras.Pensou Hecate, deusa do destino.

O da esquerda colocou três fichas na mesa, depois disse: Você será traído por aquele que o chama de amigo.

-Grover?-Disse Afrodite.

Por fim Eddie, o zelador do nosso edifício, preferiu a pior sentença de todas: E, no fim, irá fracassar em salvar aquilo que mais importa.

-Mas ele vai salvar meu raio, é o que mais importa-Disse Zeus sem entender.   
-Ele quer salvar a mãe dele, traze-la de volta-Disse Poseidon.

As figuras começaram a se dissolver. De início fiquei atordoado demais para dizer alguma coisa, mas quando a névoa recuou, enrolando-se como uma enorme serpente verde e deslizando de volta para dentro da boca da múmia, eu gritei:  
– Espere! O que quer dizer? Que amigo? O que não vou conseguir salvar?  
A cauda da serpente de névoa desapareceu na boca da múmia. Ela se reclinou de volta contra a parede. A boca fechou-se bem apertada, como se não tivesse sido aberta em cem anos. O sótão ficou silencioso de novo, abandonado, nada além de uma sala cheia de suvenires.  
Tive a sensação de que poderia ficar lá parado até juntar teias de aranha também, e não ficaria sabendo mais nada.  
Minha audiência com o Oráculo estava encerrada.  
– E então? – Quíron me perguntou.  
Desabei em uma cadeira à mesa de pinochle.  
– Ela disse que eu devia recuperar o que foi roubado.  
Grover se inclinou para frente, mascando animado os restos de uma lata de Diet Coke.  
– Isso é ótimo!  
– O que foi que o Oráculo disse exatamente? – pressionou Quíron. – Isso é importante.  
Meus ouvidos ainda estavam tinindo com a voz reptiliana.  
– Ela... ela disse que eu iria para o oeste e enfrentaria um deus que se tornou desleal. Recuperaria o que foi roubado e devolveria em segurança.  
– Eu sabia – disse Grover.  
Quíron não pareceu satisfeito.  
– Mais alguma coisa?  
Eu não queria contar a ele.  
Que amigo iria me trair? Eu não tinha tantos assim.  
E a última sentença – eu fracassaria em salvar o que mais importa. Que tipo de Oráculo me mandaria em uma missão e me diria, Ah, a propósito, você vai se dar mal.  
Como eu poderia confessar aquilo?  
– Não – falei. – Isso é tudo.  
Ele estudou meu rosto.  
– Muito bem, Percy. Mas saiba disto: as palavras do Oráculo frequentemente têm duplo sentido. Não se fie demais nelas. A verdade nem sempre fica clara até que os eventos aconteçam.  
Tive a sensação de que ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo ruim, e tentava fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.  
– Certo – falei, ansioso por mudar de assunto. – Então, aonde vou? Quem é esse deus no oeste?  
– Ah, pense, Percy – disse Quíron. – Se Zeus e Poseidon enfraquecem um ao outro numa guerra, quem tem a ganhar com isso?  
– Algum outro que queira tomar o poder? – adivinhei.  
– Sim, exatamente. Alguém que guarda um ressentimento, alguém que está infeliz com a parte que lhe coube desde que o mundo foi dividido eras atrás, cujo reinado se tornará poderoso com a morte de milhões. Alguém que odeia os irmãos por forçá-lo a um juramento de não ter mais filhos, um juramento que ambos quebraram.  
Pensei nos meus sonhos, na voz maligna que falara do fundo da terra.  
– Hades.

-Eu não sou um ladrão-Exclamou Hades-Não fui eu!.

Quíron assentiu.  
– O Senhor dos Mortos é a única possibilidade.  
Grover babou um pedaço de alumínio pelo canto da boca.  
– Opa, espere aí. O-o quê?  
– Uma das Fúrias veio trás de Percy – lembrou Quíron. – Ela observou o rapaz até ter certeza da sua identidade, e então tentou matá-lo. As Fúrias obedecem a um só senhor: Hades.  
– Sim, mas... mas Hades odeia todos os heróis – protestou Grover. – Especialmente se tiver descoberto que Percy é filho de Poseidon...  
– Um cão infernal conseguiu entrar na floresta – continuou Quíron. – Eles só podem ser convocados dos Campos da Punição, e ele tinha de ser convocado por alguém de dentro do acampamento. Hades deve ter um espião aqui. Ele deve suspeitar que Poseidon tentará usar Percy para limpar seu nome. Hades gostaria muito de matar esse jovem meio-sangue antes que ele possa assumir a missão.  
– Boa – murmurei. – São dois dos deuses mais importantes querendo me matar.  
– Mas uma missão para... – Grover engoliu em seco. – Quer dizer, o raio-mestre não poderia estar em algum lugar como o Maine? O Maine é muito agradável nesta época do ano.  
– Hades enviou o protegido para roubar o raio-mestre – insistiu Quíron. – Ele o escondeu no Mundo Inferior, sabendo muito bem que Zeus culparia Poseidon. Não pretendo entender perfeitamente os motivos do Senhor dos Mortos ou por que ele escolheu esta época para começar uma guerra, mas uma coisa é certa: Percy precisa ir ao Mundo Inferior; encontrar o raio-mestre e revelar a verdade.  
Um fogo estranho queimou em meu estômago. O mais esquisito era que não se tratava de medo. Era expectativa. O desejo de vingança. Hades tentara me matar três vezes até agora, com a Fúria, o Minotauro e o cão infernal. Por sua culpa minha mãe desaparecera em um clarão. Agora ele tentava enquadrar eu e meu pai por um roubo que não tínhamos cometido.  
Eu estava pronto para enfrentá-lo.

-Pode vim, que estou preparado.

Além disso, se minha mãe estava no Mundo Inferior...  
Epa, rapaz!, disse a pequena parte do meu cérebro que ainda estava lúcida. Você é um garoto. Hades é um deus.  
Grover estava tremendo. Tinha começado a comer cartas de pinochle como se fossem batatinhas fritas.  
O pobre sujeito precisava completar uma missão comigo para obter sua licença de buscador, o que quer que fosse isso, mas como poderia lhe pedir que participasse daquilo, principalmente sabendo que o Oráculo dissera que eu ia fracassar? Era suicídio.  
– Olhe, se nós sabemos que é Hades – disse a Quíron – Zeus ou Poseidon poderiam descer ao Mundo Inferior e fazer rolar algumas cabeças.  
– Suspeitar e saber não são o mesmo – disse Quíron. – Além disso, mesmo que suspeitem de Hades... imagino que Poseidon suspeite.. os outros deuses não poderiam recuperar o raio por si mesmos. Deuses não podem entrar nos territórios um do outro a não ser que sejam convidados. Essa é outra regra muito antiga. Heróis, por outro lado, têm certos privilégios. Podem ir a qualquer lugar, desafiar qualquer um, desde que sejam corajosos e fortes o bastante para fazê-lo. Nenhum deus pode ser responsabilizado pelos atos de um herói. Por que acha que os deuses sempre agem por intermédio de seres humanos?  
– Você está dizendo que estou sendo usado.

-Eu sabia, por isso o reclamou. Para isso atrás do raio mestre-Disse Hera-Um pequeno pião dos deuses.

– Estou dizendo que não é por acaso que Poseidon o assumiu agora. É uma jogada muito arriscada, mas ele está em uma situação desesperadora. Precisa de você.  
Meu pai precisa de mim.  
As emoções giraram dentro de mim como pedaços de vidro em um caleidoscópio. Eu não sabia se sentia ressentimento, gratidão, alegria ou raiva. Poseidon me ignorara por doze anos. Agora de repente, precisava de mim.  
Olhei para Quíron.  
– Você sabia o tempo todo que eu era filho de Poseidon, não é?  
– Tinha minhas suspeitas. Como eu disse... também falei com o Oráculo.  
Tive a sensação de que havia muita coisa que ele não estava me contando sobre sua profecia, mas percebi que não poderia me preocupar com aquilo naquela hora. Afinal, eu também estava sonegando informações.  
– Então, deixe-me entender direito – falei. – Preciso ir para o Mundo Inferior e confrontar o Senhor dos Mortos.  
– Confere – disse Quíron.  
– Para encontrar a arma mais poderosa do universo.  
– Confere.  
– E levá-la de volta ao Olimpo antes do solstício de verão, daqui a dez dias.  
– Isso mesmo.  
Olhei para Grover, que engoliu o ás de copas.  
– Cheguei a mencionar que o Maine é muito agradável nesta época do ano? – perguntou ele de um jeito cansado.  
– Você não precisa ir – disse a ele. – Não posso lhe exigir isso.  
– Ah... – Ele se balançou de um casco para o outro. – Não... é só que os sátiros, e os lugares embaixo da terra... bem...  
Ele respirou fundo, depois se pôs de pé, sacudindo os pedaços de cartas e alumínio da camiseta.  
– Você salvou a minha vida, Percy. Se... se está falando sério em querer que eu vá junto, não vou deixá-lo na mão.  
Fiquei tão aliviado que tive vontade de chorar, embora não achasse isso muito heroico.  
Grover era o único amigo que já tivera por mais que alguns meses. Não sabia muito bem o que um sátiro poderia fazer contra as forças dos mortos, mas me senti melhor sabendo que ele estaria comigo.  
– Juntos até o fim, homem-bode. – Eu me virei para Quíron. – Então, para onde vamos? O Oráculo só disse para ir para oeste.  
– A entrada para o Mundo Inferior fica sempre no oeste. Muda de lugar de era em era, como o Olimpo. Atualmente, é claro, fica nos Estados Unidos.  
– Onde?  
Quíron pareceu surpreso.  
– Pensei que fosse óbvio. A entrada para o Mundo Inferior fica em Los Angeles.  
– Ah – falei. – Claro. Então é só pegar um avião...  
– Não! – gritou Grover. – Percy, o que está pensando? Alguma vez na vida já esteve em um avião?  
Sacudi a cabeça, sem graça. Minha mãe nunca me levara para lugar algum de avião. Ela sempre dizia que não tínhamos dinheiro pra isso. Além disso, os pais dela tinham morrido em um desastre de avião.  
– Percy, pense – disse Quíron. – Você é filho do Deus do Mar. O rival mais rancoroso do seu pai é Zeus, Senhor do Céu. Sua mãe sabia muito bem que não podia confiar você a um avião.  
Acima de nós, relâmpagos estalaram. O trovão ribombou.  
– Certo – disse eu, determinado a não olhar para a tempestade. – Então, viajarei por terra.  
– Certo – disse Quíron. – Dois parceiros poderão acompanhá-lo. Grover é um. O outro já se apresentou como voluntário, se você aceitar a ajuda dela.  
– Puxa – falei, fingindo surpresa. – Quem mais seria bastante estúpido para se apresentar para uma missão como essa?

-Annabeth não é estúpida. É o destino dela, esperar alguém especial vir, apesar que duvido Que Percy seja "especial"-Disse Atena.

O ar tremulou atrás de Quíron.  
Annabeth se tornou visível, enfiando o boné dos Yankees no bolso de trás.  
– Eu estava esperando há muito tempo por uma missão, Cabeça de Alga

-Cabeça de alga-Repetiu Ares-Ótimo, ele não tem cérebro.

– disse ela. – Atena não é fã de Poseidon, mas se você vai salvar o mundo, sou a melhor pessoa para impedir que estrague tudo.  
– Se é você quem diz. Tem algum plano, Sabidinha?  
As bochechas dela coraram.  
– Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?  
A verdade é que eu queria. Precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse encontrar.  
– Um trio – disse eu. – Isso vai dar certo.  
– Excelente – disse Quíron. – Esta tarde podemos levar vocês no máximo até o terminal de ônibus em Manhattan. Depois disso, estarão por conta própria.  
Um relâmpago. A chuva desabou sobre as campinas que jamais deveriam ver um temporal violento.  
– Não há tempo a perder – disse Quíron. – Acho que todos vocês devem fazer as malas.


	12. CapituloDez

\- Eu destruo um ônibus-Disse Ares-Agora estamos falando minha língua.

Não precisei de muito tempo para fazer as malas. Decidi deixar o chifre do Minotauro no meu chalé, então só restaram uma muda extra de roupas e uma escova de dentes para enfiar numa mochila que Grover encontrara para mim.  
A loja do acampamento me emprestou cem dólares em dinheiro mortal e vinte dracmas de ouro. Essas moedas eram grandes como um biscoito gigante, tinham imagens de diversos deuses gregos estampadas de um lado e o Edifício Empire States do outro. Os dracmas dos mortais antigos eram de prata, Quíron nos contou, mas os olimpianos nunca usavam nada menos que ouro puro. Quíron disse que as moedas poderiam vir a calhar para transações não-mortais – o que quer que isso significasse. Ele deu a Annabeth e a mim um cantil de néctar e um saco hermético cheio de quadradinhos de ambrosia, para usar somente em emergências, se fôssemos gravemente feridos. Aquilo era o alimento dos deuses, Quíron lembrou. Iria nos curar de qualquer ferimento, mas era letal para mortais. Em excesso, poderia deixar um meio-sangue com muita, muita febre. Uma overdose nos faria pegar fogo, literalmente.

-Overdose de comida-Refletiu Hermes-Estranho.

Annabeth carregava seu boné mágico dos Yankees, que era, ela me contou, um presente da mãe pelo seu décimo segundo aniversario

-Semore fui muito atenciosa, com meus filhos-Disse Atena.

. Ela levou um livro sobre a famosa arquitetura clássica, escrito em grego antigo, para ler quando estivesse entediada, e carregava uma comprida faca de bronze escondida na manga da camisa. Eu tinha certeza de que a faca ia nos causar problemas na primeira vez em que passássemos por um detector de metais.  
Grover estava com seus pés falsos e calças para passar por ser humano. Usava uma touca verde estilo rastafári, porque, quando chovia, seu cabelo encaracolado se achatava, deixando aparecer a ponta dos chifres. Sua mochila berrante, alaranjada, estava cheia de sucata de metal e maçãs para o lanche. Em seu bolso havia um conjunto de flautas de bambu que o papai-bode esculpira para ele, muito embora ele só conhecesse duas músicas: o Concerto para Piano n° 12, de Mozart, e So Yesterday, de Hilary Duff, e ambas soassem muito mal em flautas de bambu.

Acenamos em despedida para os outros campistas, demos uma última olhada para os campos de morangos, o oceano e a Casa Grande, depois subimos a Colina Meio-Sangue até o alto pinheiro que outrora fora Thalia, filha de Zeus.  
Quíron nos esperava em sua cadeira de rodas. Ao lado dele estava o surfista que eu tinha visto quando me recuperava no quarto doente.

-Argos!.

De acordo com Grover, o cara era chefe de segurança do acampamento. Supostamente, tinha olhos espalhados pelo corpo inteiro para jamais ser pego de surpresa. Naquele dia, no entanto, usava uniforme de chofer, então só pude ver os olhos extras das mãos, do rosto e do pescoço.  
– Este é Argos – disse Quíron. – Vai levar vocês de carro até a cidade e, ahn, bem, ficar de olho em tudo.  
Ouvi passos atrás de nós.  
Luke veio correndo colina acima, carregando um par de tênis de basquete.  
– Ei! – ofegou ele. – Ainda bem que alcancei vocês.  
Annabeth corou, como sempre acontecia quando Luke estava por perto.  
– Só queria desejar boa sorte – disse ele para mim. – E pensei... ahn, quem sabe você poderia usar isso.  
Ele me entregou os tênis, que pareciam bastante comuns. Tinham até o cheiro comum.  
Luke disse:  
– Maia!

-São meus.  
-Deve ter dado a ele Hermes-Disse Apolo.

Asas brancas de ave brotaram dos calcanhares, deixando-me tão surpreso que os deixei cair. Os tênis bateram as asas no chão até que estas se dobraram e desapareceram.  
– Impressionante! – disse Grover.  
Luke sorriu.  
– Ajudaram muito quando eu estava na minha missão. Presente do papai. É claro, eu não os uso muito hoje em dia... – Sua expressão tornou-se triste.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer. Já era bem legal o fato de Luke ter ido se despedir. Tinha receio de que ele estivesse magoado comigo por ter ganho tanta atenção nos últimos dias. Mas ali estava ele, com um presente mágico... Aquilo me fez corar quase tanto quanto Annabeth.  
– Ei, cara, obrigado.  
– Escute, Percy... – Luke pareceu sem graça. – Todos esperam muito de você. Então, apenas... mate alguns monstros por mim, ok?  
Trocamos um aperto de mãos. Luke afagou a cabeça de Grover entre os chifres e depois deu um grande abraço em Annabeth, que pareceu que ia desmaiar.  
Depois que Luke se foi, eu disse a ela:  
– Você está com a respiração acelerada.  
– Não estou, não.  
– Você o deixou capturar a bandeira em seu lugar, não foi?  
– Ai... por que mesmo eu quero ir a algum lugar com você, Percy?

-Não respondeu a pergunta-Alfinetou Hestia.

Ela desceu batendo os pés para outro lado da colina, onde um utilitário esportivo branco esperava no acostamento da estrada. Argos a seguiu, balançando as chaves do carro.  
Peguei os tênis voadores e tive uma súbita sensação ruim. Olhei para Quíron.  
– Eu não vou poder usar isso, não é?  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça.  
– A intenção de Luke foi boa, Percy. Mas subir para o ar... não seria muito inteligente da sua parte.  
Eu assenti, desapontado, mas então tive uma ideia.  
– Ei, Grover. Você quer um apetrecho mágico?  
Seus olhos se iluminaram.  
– Eu?  
Rapidamente, amarramos os tênis por cima dos seus falsos pés, e o primeiro menino-bode voador do mundo estava pronto para o lançamento.  
– Maia! – bradou.  
Ele se ergueu do chão muito bem, mas então tombou de lado e sua mochila arrastou-se pela grama. Os tênis alados ficaram corcoveando para o alto e para baixo como minúsculos cavalos selvagens.  
– Prática – gritou Quíron para ele. – Você só precisa de prática.  
– Aaaaaa! – Grover saiu voando de lado colina baixo, como um cortador de grama ensandecido, em direção à van.  
Antes que eu pudesse segui-lo, Quíron segurou meu braço.  
– Eu devia tê-lo treinado melhor, Percy – disse ele. – Se ao menos tivesse tido mais tempo. Hércules, Jasão... todos receberam mais treinamento.

-Devia ter contado a ele, fiquei esperando a mãe falar, agora ele esta saindo em missão, com duas semanas de treino.  
-Você fez o seu melhor Quiron-Disse Poseidon

– Tudo bem. Só queria...  
Eu me interrompi pois estava prestes a soar como uma criança mimada. Queria que meu pai tivesse me dado uma coisa mágica legal para ajudar na minha missão, algo tão bom quanto os tênis voadores de Luke ou o boné invisível de Annabeth.  
– Onde estou com a cabeça? – exclamou Quíron. – Não posso deixar você ir sem isso.  
Ele puxou uma caneta do bolso do casaco e me entregou. Era uma esferográfica descartável comum, tinta preta, tampa removível. Custava provavelmente trinta centavos.  
– Puxa – disse eu. – Obrigado.  
– Percy, isto foi um presente de seu pai. Guardei durante anos, sem saber que era você que eu estava esperando. Mas a profecia agora está clara para mim. Você é o escolhido.  
Lembrei-me da excursão ao Metropolitan Museum of Art, quando reduzi a pó a Sra. Dodds. Quíron me jogara uma caneta que se transformou em espada. Será que aquilo era...?  
Tirei a tampa, e a caneta ficou mais comprida e pesada em minha mão. Em meio segundo eu estava segurando uma reluzente espada de bronze com lâmina de fio duplo, cabo envolvido em couro e uma guarda chata rebitada com pinos de ouro. Era a primeira arma que realmente parecia equilibrada em minha mão.  
– A espada tem uma história longa e trágica, sobre a qual não precisamos falar

-Não mesmo-Disse Ártemis, e sussurrou algo como Hércules, e confiar em homens.

– contou-me Quíron. – Seu nome é Anaklusmos.  
– Contracorrente – traduzi, surpreso que o grego antigo me tenha vindo tão fácil.  
– Mas só a use para emergências – disse Quíron – e apenas contra monstros. Nenhum herói deve ferir mortais, só se for absolutamente necessário, é claro, mas esta espada não os feriria em nenhum caso.  
Olhei para a lâmina cruelmente afiada.  
– Como assim, não feriria mortais? Como ela pode não ferir?  
– A espada é de bronze celestial. Forjada pelos Ciclopes, temperada no coração do monte Etna, resfriada no rio Lete. É mortífera para monstros, para qualquer criatura do Mundo Inferior, desde que não matem você primeiro. Mas a lâmina passará através de mortais como uma ilusão. Eles não são bastante importantes para serem mortos pela lâmina. E devo avisá-lo: como um semideus, você pode ser morto tanto por armas celestiais quanto por armas normais. Você é duas vezes mais vulnerável.  
– Bom saber.  
– Agora recoloque a tampa na caneta.  
Encostei a tampa da caneta na ponta da espada e instantaneamente Contracorrente encolheu e se transformou de novo em uma esferográfica. Enfiei-a no bolso um pouco nervoso, porque na escola tinha a fama de perder canetas.  
– Não há riscos – disse Quíron.  
– De quê?  
– De perder a caneta – disse ele. – É encantada. Sempre vai reaparecer no seu bolso. Experimente.  
Eu estava desconfiado, mas atirei a caneta o mais longe que pude colina abaixo e a vi desaparecer na grama.  
– Pode levar alguns instantes – disse Quíron. – Agora, verifique o bolso.  
Sem dúvida, a caneta estava lá.  
– Certo, isso é muito legal – admiti. – Mas e se um mortal me vir puxando uma espada?

-Ele ainda não conhece a névoa-Disse Hestia.

Quíron sorriu.  
– A Névoa é algo poderoso, Percy.  
– A Névoa?  
– Sim. Leia a Ilíada. Está cheia de referências a isso. Sempre que elementos divinos ou monstruosos se misturam com o mundo mortal, eles geram a Névoa, que tolda a visão dos seres humanos. Você verá as coisas exatamente como são, sendo um meio-sangue, mas os seres humanos interpretarão tudo de modo muito diferente. É realmente incrível até que ponto os seres humanos podem ir para adaptar as situações à sua concepção de  
realidade.  
Pus Contracorrente de volta no bolso. Pela primeira vez, senti a missão como algo real. Eu estava de fato deixando a Colina Meio-Sangue. Estava indo para o oeste sem nenhuma supervisão de adulto, sem um plano B, nem mesmo um telefone celular. (Quíron disse que os telefones podiam ser rastreados por monstros; se usasse um, seria pior do que lançar um foguete de sinalização.) Eu não tinha nenhuma arma mais poderosa do que uma espada para combater monstros e chegar à Terra dos Mortos.  
– Quíron... – falei. – Quando você diz que os deuses são imortais... quer dizer, havia um tempo antes deles, certo?  
– Uma era antes deles, na verdade. O Tempo dos Titãs foi a Quarta Era, às vezes chamada de Era de Ouro, o que sem dúvida é um nome impróprio. Esta época, a época da civilização ocidental e reinado de Zeus, é a Quinta Era.  
– Então como era... antes dos deuses?

-Ruim como diz Percy-Disse Hades.

Quíron contraiu os lábios.  
– Nem mesmo eu sou bastante velho para me lembrar disso, criança, mas sei que era um tempo de trevas e selvageria para os mortais. Cronos, o Senhor dos Titãs, chamou seu reinado de Era de Ouro porque os homens viviam em inocência e livres de todo o conhecimento. Mas isso era mera propaganda. O rei Titã não se importava nada com sua espécie a não ser para servir de aperitivo, ou como fonte de entretenimento. Foi só no início do reinado do Senhor Zeus, quando Prometeu, o bom Titã, trouxe o fogo para a humanidade, que sua espécie começou a evoluir, e mesmo então Prometeu foi estigmatizado como pensador radical. Zeus o castigou severamente, como você deve se lembrar. É claro, por fim os deuses se interessaram pelos seres humanos, e nasceu a civilização ocidental.

-Prometeu devia ter me avisado-Disse Zeus se defendendo.

– Mas agora os deuses não podem morrer, certo? Quero dizer, enquanto a civilização ocidental estiver viva, eles estarão vivos. Assim... mesmo se eu fracassar, nada pode acontecer de tão ruim a ponto de estragar tudo, certo?  
Quíron me deu um sorriso melancólico.  
– Ninguém sabe quanto tempo a Era do Ocidente irá durar, Percy. Os deuses são imortais, sim. Mas os Titãs também eram imortais. Eles ainda existem, trancados em suas várias prisões, forçados a suportar dores e castigos infinitos, com o poder reduzido, mas ainda muito vivos. Que as Parcas não permitam que os deuses sofram tal maldição, ou que retornemos às trevas e aos caos do passado. Tudo o que podemos fazer, criança, é seguir nosso destino.  
– Nosso destino... presumindo que saibamos qual é.  
– Relaxe – disse-me Quíron. – Mantenha as ideias no lugar. E lembre-se, você pode estar a ponto de evitar a maior guerra da história humana.

-Não exagere Quiron, afinal no que o roubo do raio, pode resultar?-Disse Afrodite.

– Relaxe – disse eu. – Estou muito relaxado.  
Quando cheguei ao pé da colina, olhei para trás. Sob o pinheiro que outrora era Thalia, filha de Zeus, Quíron estava em plena forma de homem-cavalo, segurando no alto seu arco em saudação. Uma típica despedida do acampamento de verão pelo seu típico centauro.  
Argos nos levou para fora da zona rural em direção ao oeste de Long Island. Era esquisito estar novamente em uma autoestrada, com Annabeth e Grover sentados ao meu lado como se fôssemos caronas normais. Depois de duas semanas na Colina Meio-Sangue, o mundo real parecia uma fantasia. Surpreendi-me olhando para cada McDonald’s, cada criança no banco traseiro do carro dos pais, cada cartaz e cada Shopping Center.  
– Até agora, tudo bem – disse a Annabeth. – Quinze quilômetros e nem um único monstro.  
Ela me lançou um olhar irritado.  
– Falar desse jeito traz má sorte, Cabeça de Alga.  
– Ajude-me a lembrar: por que você me odeia tanto?  
– Eu não odeio você.  
– Posso estar enganado.  
Ela dobrou o boné de invisibilidade.  
– Olhe... é só que não deveríamos nos dar bem, ok? Nossos pais são rivais.

-Exato, pelo menos ela é sensata- Disse Atena.

– Por quê?  
Ela suspirou.  
– Quantas razões você quer? Uma vez minha mãe pegou Poseidon com a namorada dele no templo de Atena, o que é superdesrespeitoso. Outra vez, Atena e Poseidon competiram para ser o deus patrono da cidade de Atenas. Seu pai criou uma estúpida fonte de água salgada como presente.

-Estupida?  
-Para que vão querer água salgada? Não dá para cozinhar, viver, não tem utilidades. Concordo com Atena-Disse Dionísio.

Minha mãe criou a oliveira. As pessoas viram que o presente dela era melhor, portanto deram à cidade o nome dela.  
– Elas realmente devem gostar de azeitonas.  
– Ah, deixa pra lá.  
– Agora, se ela tivesse inventado a pizza... isso eu poderia entender.  
– Eu disse: deixa pra lá.  
No assento dianteiro, Argos sorriu. Ele não disse nada, mas olho azul na sua nuca piscou para mim.  
O trânsito ficou lento no Queens. Quando chegamos a Manhattan já era pôr do sol e começava a chover. Argos nos largou na Estação Greyhound no Upper East Side, não longe do apartamento de minha mãe e Gabe. Em uma caixa de correio, preso com fita adesiva, havia um folheto encharcado com meu retrato: VOCÊ VIU ESTE MENINO?  
Eu o arranquei antes que Annabeth e Grover pudessem vê-lo.

-Isso vai causar problemas, pode atrasar a missão-Disse Ares-E se alguém o reconhecer?.

Argos descarregou nossas malas, certificou-se de que havíamos conseguido as passagens de ônibus e então foi embora, o olho nas costas de sua mão se abrindo para nos observar enquanto tirava o carro do estacionamento.  
Pensei em como estava perto do meu velho apartamento. Em um dia normal, minha mãe estaria chegando da doceria mais ou menos naquela hora. Gabe Cheiroso provavelmente estava lá, jogando pôquer, sem nem sentir a falta dela.  
Grover pôs sua mochila nos ombros. Olhou rua abaixo, na direção em que eu estava olhando.  
– Quer saber por que ela se casou com ele, Percy?

-Pelo cheiro-Disse Hermes-Já discutimos isso.

Olhei para ele.  
– Você está lendo a minha mente ou coisa assim?  
– Só as suas emoções. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Acho que me esqueci de contar que os sátiros podem fazer isso. Você estava pensando na sua mãe e no seu padrasto, certo?  
Eu assenti, me perguntando o que mais Grover teria se esquecido de contar.  
– Sua mãe se casou com gabe por você – Grover me contou. – Você o chama de “Cheiroso”, mas não tem ideia. O cara tem essa aura... Eca, eu posso sentir o cheiro dele daqui. Posso sentir vestígios do cheiro dele em você, e já faz uma semana que você esteve perto dele.  
– Obrigado – falei. – Onde fica o chuveiro mais próximo?  
– Você devia ser grato, Percy. Seu padrasto tem um cheiro tão repulsivamente humano que pode mascarar a presença de qualquer semideus. Assim que inalei o ar dentro do seu Camaro, eu soube: Gabe esteve encobrindo seu cheiro por anos. Se você não tivesse morado com ele durante todos os verões, provavelmente teria sido encontrado por monstros muito tempo atrás. Sua mãe ficou com ele para proteger você. Era uma senhora esperta. Devia amar muito você para aturar aquele cara... se é que isso o faz se sentir melhor.

-Acho que não faz, por amor ou não, por culpa dele a mãe teve que se amarrar a quem não suporta-Disse Hestia.

Não fazia, mas me forcei para não demonstrar. Eu a verei de novo, pensei. Ela não se foi.  
Fiquei imaginando se Grover ainda podia ler as minhas emoções, confusas como estavam. Estava grato por ele e Annabeth estarem comigo, mas me sentia culpado porque não fora sincero com eles. Não lhes contara a verdadeira razão de ter dito sim para aquela missão maluca.  
A verdade era que eu não me importava em recuperar o relâmpago de Zeus, em salvar o mundo ou mesmo em ajudar meu pai a sair da encrenca. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mas me ressentia de Poseidon por nunca ter me visitado, nunca ter ajudado a minha mãe, nunca se quer mandado uma droga de cheque de pensão alimentícia. Ele só me reconhecera porque tinha um serviço a ser feito.

Não me odeie. Pediu Poseidon silenciosamente.

Eu só me preocupava com minha mãe. Hades a levara injustamente, e Hades iria devolvê-la.

-Ele está começando a te odiar Hades-Disse Zeus-E não pense que esqueci, que você matou Thalia.

Você será traído por aquele que chama de amigo, sussurrou o Oráculo em minha mente. E, no fim, irá fracassar em salvar aquilo que mais importa.  
Cale a boca, respondi.  
A chuva continua caindo.  
Ficamos impacientes esperando o ônibus e decidimos brincar de footbag com uma das maçãs de Grover. Annabeth foi incrível. Ela era capaz de arremeter a maçã com o joelho, com o cotovelo, com o ombro, ou o que fosse. Eu mesmo não era de todo ruim. O jogo terminou quando arremessei a maçã para Grover e ela chegou perto demais da sua boca. Em uma megamordida de bode, nossa footbag desapareceu – miolo, pedúnculo e tudo.  
Grover enrubesceu. Ele tentou se desculpar, mas Annabeth e eu estávamos muito ocupados dando risada.  
Finalmente o ônibus chegou. Enquanto estávamos na fila para embarcar, Grover começou a olhar em volta, farejando o ar do jeito como farejava seu lanche favorito na cantina da escola – enchiladas.  
– O que foi isso? – perguntei.  
– Não sei – disse ele, tenso. – Talvez não seja nada.

-Espero que não seja obra sua Hades-Disse Poseidon.

Mas podia perceber que era alguma coisa. Também comecei a olhar para trás por cima do ombro.  
Fiquei aliviado quando afinal embarcamos e encontramos lugar juntos na parte de trás do ônibus. Guardamos nossas mochilas. Annabeth batia nervosamente seu boné dos Yankees na coxa.  
Quando os últimos passageiros subiram, Annabeth apertou com força o meu joelho.  
– Percy.  
Uma senhora acabava de embarcar no ônibus. Usava vestido de veludo amarrotado, luvas de renda e chapéu laranja, tricotado e disforme, que encobria seu rosto, e carregava uma grande bolsa de lã estampada. Quando ergueu a cabeça seus olhos pretos faiscaram, e meu coração deu um pulo.  
Era a Sra. Dodds. Mais velha, mas enrugada, mas sem dúvida a mesma cara maligna. Eu me encolhi no assento.

-Ela já voltou?-Se admirou Hefesto.

Atrás dela subiram mais duas senhoras: uma de chapéu verde, outra de chapéu roxo. A não ser por isso, eram parecidíssimas com a Sra. Dodds – as mesmas mãos encarquilhadas, as mesmas bolsas de lã, os mesmo vestidos de veludo enrugados. Um trio de avós demoníacas.

-Todas as fúrias?! Só faltou os cães infernais, assim ficaria igual a Thalia-Disse Hermes.

Elas se sentaram na fileira da frente, logo atrás do motorista. As duas no corredor cruzaram as pernas bem na passagem, formando um X. Aquilo era bastante normal, mas enviava uma mensagem clara: ninguém sai.  
O ônibus partiu da estação e seguimos pelas ruas escorregadias de Manhattan.  
– Ela não ficou morta muito tempo – disse eu, tentando impedir minha voz de tremer. – Achei que você tivesse dito que eles podem ser afastados por toda uma vida.  
– Eu disse, se você tiver sorte – disse Annabeth. – Você obviamente não tem.  
– Todas as três – choramingou Grover. – Di immortales!  
– Está tudo bem – disse Annabeth, obviamente se empenhando em pensar. – As Fúrias. Os três piores monstros do Mundo Inferior. Sem problemas. Sem problemas. Vamos simplesmente saltar pelas janelas.  
– Não abrem – gemeu Grover.  
– Uma saída nos fundos? – sugeriu ela.  
Não havia nenhuma. E, mesmo que houvesse, não teria ajudado. Àquela altura, estávamos na Nona Avenida, em direção ao Túnel Lincoln.  
– Elas não vão nos atacar com testemunhas em volta – disse eu. – Ou vão?  
– Os mortais não têm bons olhos – lembrou-me Annabeth. – Seus cérebros só podem processar o que eles veem através da Névoa.  
– Eles vão ver três velhas nos matando, não vão?  
Ela pensou a respeito.  
– Difícil dizer. Mas não podemos contar com a ajuda de mortais. Talvez uma saída de emergência no teto...?  
Chegamos ao Túnel Lincoln, e o ônibus ficou às escuras a não ser pelas luzes do corredor. Estava assustadoramente silencioso sem o ruído da chuva.  
A Sra. Dodds se levantou. Com uma voz inexpressiva, como se tivesse ensaiado aquilo, ela anunciou para o ônibus inteiro:  
– Preciso usar o toalete.  
– Eu também – disse a segunda irmã.  
– Eu também – disse a terceira irmã.  
Todas elas começaram a se aproximar pelo corredor.  
– Já sei – disse Annabeth. – Percy, pegue meu boné.  
– O quê?  
– É você que elas querem. Fique invisível e siga pelo corredor. Deixe que elas passem por você. Talvez você possa chegar até a frente e escapar.  
– Mas vocês...  
– Há uma pequena possibilidade de que elas não reparem em nós – disse Annabeth. – Você é filho de um dos Três Grandes. Seu cheiro deve encobrir o nosso.

-Não sei, elas podem ser bem vingativas, e eles vão atrapalhar seus planos-Disse Perséfone.

– Não posso abandonar vocês.  
– Não se preocupe conosco – disse Grover. – Vá!  
Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu me senti um covarde, mas peguei o boné dos Yankees e pus na cabeça.  
Quando olhei para baixo, meu corpo não estava mais ali.  
Comecei a me esgueirar pelo corredor. Consegui passar dez fileiras, depois me esquivei para um assento vazio bem quando as Fúrias passaram.  
A Sra. Dodds parou, farejando, e olhou diretamente para mim. Meu coração estava disparado.  
Parecia não ter visto nada. Ela e as irmãs continuaram andando.  
Eu estava livre. Cheguei até a frente do ônibus. Já estávamos quase saindo do Túnel Lincoln. Estava a ponto de apertar o botão de parada de emergência quando ouvi lamentos abomináveis vindos da fileira do fundo.  
As velhas não eram mais velhas. Os rostos ainda eram os mesmos – acho que seria impossível ficarem mais feios –, mas os corpos haviam murchado e tinham o aspecto de um couro marrom sobre formas de bruxas, com asas de morcego e mãos e pés como garras de gárgulas. As bolsas viraram chicotes chamejantes.  
As Fúrias cercaram Grover e Annabeth estalando os chicotes e sibilando:  
– Onde está? Onde?

-Onde, e não quem-Disse Atena-Onde o quê?   
-O raio mestre?-Chutou Apolo.  
-E para que eu iria querer o raio mestre?-Disse Hades-Acha mesno que, eu iria mandar as fúrias atrás de Percy para recuperar o raio, eu sou o principal suspeito. Elas devem estar perguntando de Percy.

As outras pessoas no ônibus estavam gritando, escondendo-se em seus bancos. Certo, elas viram alguma coisa.  
– Ele não está aqui! – gritou Annabeth. – Saiu!  
As Fúrias ergueram os chicotes.  
Annabeth sacou a faca de bronze. Grover agarrou uma lata da sua sacola de lanches e se preparou para jogá-la.  
O que eu fiz a seguir foi tão impulsivo e perigoso que eu merecia ser o rei do transtorno do déficit de atenção do ano.  
O motorista do ônibus estava distraído, tentando enxergar o que estava acontecendo pelo espelho retrovisor.  
Ainda invisível, agarrei o volante e dei um tranco para a esquerda. Todos gritaram ao serem jogados para a direita, e ouvi o que esperava ser o som das Três Fúrias esmagadas contra as janelas.  
– Ei! – gritou o motorista. – Ei! Oaaa!  
Ele lutou para segurar o volante. O ônibus chocou-se com a lateral do túnel, o metal arrastado pela parede lançando fagulhas um quilômetro atrás de nós.  
Saímos de lado do túnel, de volta à tempestade, com pessoas e monstros arremessados de um canto a outro do ônibus e carros jogados de lado como se fossem pinos de boliche.  
De algum modo o motorista achou uma saída. Arremessamo-nos para fora da autoestrada, passamos meia dúzia de semáforos e acabamos disparando por uma daquelas estradas rurais de New Jersey, nas quais não dá para acreditar que exista tanto nada do outro lado do rio quando se deixa Nova York. Havia bosques à nossa esquerda e o rio Hudson à direita, e o motorista parecia se desviar na direção do rio.  
Outra grande ideia: puxei o freio de emergência.  
O ônibus gemeu, traçou um círculo completo sobre o asfalto molhado e se chocou contra as árvores. As luzes de emergência se acenderam. A porta se abriu. O motorista foi o primeiro a sair, com os passageiros gritando enquanto fugiam em pânico atrás dele. Subi no assento do motorista e deixei-os passar.  
As Fúrias retomaram o equilíbrio. Estalaram os chicotes para Annabeth enquanto ela brandia a faca e gritava em grego antigo que recuassem. Grover atirava latas.  
Olhei para a porta aberta. Eu estava livre para partir, mas não podia abandonar meus amigos.

-Lealdade-Disse Hera-Seu defeito mortal, acho que é esse.

Tirei o boné invisível.  
– Ei!  
As Fúrias se viraram, mostrando as presas amareladas para mim, e a saída de repente me pareceu uma excelente ideia. A Sra. Dodds avançou de modo arrogante pelo corredor, como costumava fazer em classe, pronta para entregar meu F na prova de matemática. Cada vez que ela estalava o chicote, chamas vermelhas dançavam pelo couro farpado.  
Suas duas irmãs horrorosas pularam para cima dos assentos de ambos os lados e se arrastaram na minha direção como dois lagartos enormes e asquerosos.  
– Perseu Jackson – disse a Sra. Dodds com um sotaque que vinha de algum lugar mais distante do que o sul da Geórgia. – Você ofendeu os deuses. Você deve morrer.  
– Eu gostava mais de você como professora de matemática – falei.  
Ela rosnou.  
Annabeth e Grover se aproximaram com cautela por trás das Fúrias, procurando uma passagem.  
Tirei a esferográfica do bolso e a destampei. Contracorrente se alongou e virou uma reluzente espada de fio duplo.  
As Fúrias hesitaram.  
A Sra. Dodds já havia sentido a lamina de Contracorrente antes. Obviamente não gostou de vê-la de novo.  
– Renda-se agora – sibilou. – E não sofrerá o tormento eterno.  
– Boa tentativa – disse a ela.  
– Percy, cuidado! – gritou Annabeth.  
A Sra. Dodds lançou seu chicote em volta da mão com a qual eu segurava a espada, enquanto as Fúrias em cada lado pularam em cima de mim.  
Era como se minha mão estivesse envolta em chumbo derretido, mas consegui não soltar Contracorrente. Atingi a Fúria da esquerda com o cabo e a mandei cambaleando de costas para a poltrona. Virei e fiz um corte na Fúria da direita. Assim que a lâmina entrou em contato com o pescoço dela, ela gritou e explodiu em pó. Annabeth agarrou a Sra. Dodds em um golpe de luta e a atirou para trás, enquanto Grover arrancava o chicote de suas mãos.  
– Ai! – gritou ele. – Ai! Quente! Quente!  
A Fúria que eu havia atingido com o cabo da espada veio de novo para cima de mim, garras à mostra, mas desferi um golpe com Contracorrente e ela estourou como um saco cheio de bolinhas de isopor.  
A Sra. Dodds estava tentando tirar Annabeth das costas. Ela esperneou, arranhou, sibilou e mordeu, mas Annabeth se agarrou firme enquanto Grover amarrava suas pernas com seu próprio chicote. Depois os dois a empurraram de costas para o corredor.  
A Sra. Dodds tentou se erguer, mas não havia espaço para ela bater as asas de morcego, portanto continuou caindo.  
– Zeus o destruirá! – prometeu ela. – Hades terá sua alma!  
– Braccas meas vescimini! – gritei.

Todos começaram a gargalhar.   
-Esse menino é incrível-Disse Apolo-Idiota, mas incrível.

Eu não sabia muito bem de onde viera o latim. Acho que queria dizer: “Coma as minhas calças!”  
Um trovão sacudiu o ônibus. Os cabelos se eriçaram na minha nuca.  
– Fora! – gritou Annabeth para mim. – Agora!  
Não era necessário.  
Corremos para fora e encontramos os outros passageiros andando de um lado para outro, atordoados, discutindo com o motorista ou correndo em círculos e gritando: “Nós vamos morrer!” Um turista de camisa com estampa havaiana e uma câmara bateu uma foto minha antes que eu pudesse pôr a tampa na minha espada.  
– Nossas malas! – Grover se deu conta. – Nós deixamos nossas...  
BUUUUUUM!!  
As janelas do ônibus explodiram enquanto os passageiros corriam para se abrigar. Um relâmpago rasgara uma enorme cratera no teto, mas um lamento furioso lá dentro me disse que a Sra. Dodds ainda não estava morta

-Está chamando reforços!.Eu quero mesmo, matar este menino-Disse Hades

– Corram! – disse Annabeth. – Ela está chamando reforços! Temos de sair daqui!  
Mergulhamos para dentro dos bosques enquanto a chuva despencava torrencialmente, com o ônibus em chamas atrás de nós e nada à frente a não ser trevas.

-Perderam tudo, dinheiro, dracmas, néctar, tudo-Lamentou Hermes.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Nossa visita ao Empório de Anões de Jardim-Leu Poseidon-Estátuas?.

De certo modo, é bom saber que há deuses gregos lá fora, porque aí temos alguém para culpar quando as coisas dão errado. Por exemplo, quando você está se afastando a pé de um ônibus que acaba de ser atacado por bruxas monstruosas e explodido por um relâmpago, e ainda por cima está chovendo, a maioria das pessoas acha que na verdade isso é apenas muita falta de sorte – quando se é um meio-sangue, a gente sabe que alguma força divina está tentando estragar o nosso dia.

-Semideuses e seus dramas-Bufou Zeus-Tudo é nossa culpa.

Então lá estávamos nós, Annabeth, Grover e eu, andando pelos bosques ao longo da margem do rio, em New Jersey, as luzes de Nova York tornando o céu amarelo atrás de nós e o fedor do rio Hudson entrando por nosso nariz.  
Grover estava tremendo e balindo, e seus grandes olhos de bode, cujas pupilas haviam se transformado em fendas, estavam cheios de terror.  
– Três Benevolentes. As três de uma vez.

-Realmente, estou bem empenhado nesse garoto-Disse Hades-A pergunta é porque?.   
-Talvez não tenha motivos-Disse Ártemis-Você matou Thalia porque Zeus quebrou o juramento, talvez seja isso com Percy.

Eu mesmo estava em estado de choque. A explosão das janelas do ônibus ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos. Mas Annabeth nos fazia seguir, dizendo:  
– Vamos! Quanto mais longe chegarmos, melhor.  
– Todo o nosso dinheiro ficou lá atrás – lembrei. – Nossa comida e nossas roupas. Tudo.  
– Bem, quem sabe se você não tivesse decidido entrar na briga...

-Agora a culpa é de Percy? Ele salvou os dois. As fúrias iriam mata-los sem dó-Disse Poseidon.

– O que queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse vocês serem mortos?  
– Você não precisava me proteger, Percy. Eu ia ficar bem.  
– Fatiada como pão de fôrma – interveio Grover – mas bem.

– Cale a boca, garoto-bode – disse Annabeth.  
Grover baliu, triste.  
– As latas... Uma sacola de latas perfeitamente boa.  
Nós chapinhamos pelas terras lamacentas, por entre horríveis árvores retorcidas que tinham um cheiro azedo de roupa suja.  
Depois de alguns minutos, Annabeth veio para o meu lado.  
– Olhe, eu... – sua voz vacilou. – Eu gostei de você ter voltado para nos defender, ok? Aquilo foi realmente corajoso.  
– Somos uma equipe, certo?  
Ela ficou em silêncio por mais alguns passos.  
– É só que, se você morresse... além do fato de que seria realmente uma droga para você, isso significaria o fim da missão. Esta pode ser a minha única chance de ver o mundo real.

-Quanto tempo faz que, ela não sai do acampamento?-Quis saber Apolo.

A tempestade havia finalmente acalmado. As luzes da cidade diminuíram atrás de nós, deixando-nos em uma escuridão quase total. Não conseguia ver nada de Annabeth a não ser um reflexo de seu cabelo loiro.  
– Você não sai do Acampamento Meio-Sangue desde que tinha sete anos? – perguntei-lhe.  
– Não... apenas excursões rápidas. Meu pai...  
– O professor de história.  
– É. Não deu certo morar em casa. Quer dizer, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue é a minha casa. – Ela agora estava despejando as palavras como se tivesse medo de que alguém a interrompesse. – No acampamento a gente treina, treina. E é legal e tudo mais, mas o mundo real é onde os monstros estão. É onde a gente descobre se serve para alguma coisa ou não.  
Se não a conhecesse bem, poderia ter jurado que ouvi dúvida em sua voz.  
– Você é muito boa com aquela faca – falei.  
– Você acha?  
– Qualquer um que seja capaz de montar nas costas de uma Fúria, para mim, é muito bom.  
Não pude ver direito, mas acho que ela deu um sorrisinho.  
– Sabe – disse ela – talvez eu deva lhe contar... Uma coisa engraçada lá no ônibus...  
O que quer que ela quisesse dizer foi interrompido por um piado estridente, como o som de uma coruja sendo torturada.  
\- Ei, as minhas flautas de bambu ainda funcionam! – exclamou Grover. – Se ao menos eu pudesse me lembrar de uma melodia de “achar caminho”, poderíamos sair desses bosques!  
Ele soprou algumas notas, mas a semelhança da melodia com a de Hilary Duff ainda era questionável.  
Em vez de achar um caminho, imediatamente colidi com uma árvore e arranjei um galo de bom tamanho na cabeça.  
Adicionar à lista de superpoderes que eu não tenho: visão infravermelha.  
Depois de tropeçar, praguejar e, de modo geral, me sentir infeliz por mais um quilômetro ou algo assim, comecei a ver luzes à frente: as cores de um letreiro de neon.  
Senti cheiro de comida. Comida frita, gordurosa, excelente.

-No meio da floresta?!-Disse Atena.

Percebi que não havia comido nada que não fosse saudável desde que chegara à Colina Meio-Sangue, onde vivíamos de uvas, pão, queijo e churrasco light preparado por ninfas. O garoto aqui precisava de um cheeseburguer duplo.  
Continuamos andando até que vi por entre as árvores uma estrada deserta de duas pistas.  
Do outro lado havia um posto de gasolina fechado, um cartaz de um filme dos anos 90 e uma loja aberta, que era a fonte de luz de neon e do cheiro gostoso.  
Não era um restaurante de fast-food como eu esperava. Era uma dessas estranhas lojas de curiosidades de beira de estrada, que vendem flamingos de jardim, índios de madeira, ursos-pardos de cimento e coisas do gênero. A construção principal era um armazém comprido e baixo, cercado por quilômetros de estátuas. O letreiro de neon acima do portão era impossível de ler para mim, pois se existe coisa pior para a minha dislexia do que inglês normal, é inglês em letras cursivas, vermelhas, em neon.  
Para mim, parecia MEOPRÓI ED NESÕA ED JIDARN AD IAT MEE.  
– Que diabos que dizer aquilo? – perguntei.  
– Não sei – disse Annabeth.  
Ela gostava tanto de ler que eu esquecera que ela também era disléxica.  
Grover traduziu:  
– Empório de Anões de Jardim da Tia Eme.

-Ela não deve vender nada-Disse Hermes.

Nas laterais da entrada, conforme anunciado, havia dois anões de jardim de cimento, uns nanicos e feios e barbados, sorrindo e acenando como se estivessem posando para uma fotografia.  
Atravessei a rua, seguindo o cheiro dos hambúrgueres.  
– Ei... – avisou Grover.  
– As luzes estão acessas lá dentro – disse Annabeth. – Talvez esteja aberto.  
– Lanchonete – falei, ansioso.  
– Lanchonete – concordou ela.  
– Vocês dois estão loucos? – disse Grover. – Este lugar é esquisito.  
Nós o ignoramos.  
O terreno da frente era uma floresta de estátuas: animais de cimento, crianças de cimento, até um sátiro de cimento tocando as flautas, o que deixou Grover arrepiado.  
– Béééé! – baliu. – Parece meu tio Ferdinando!  
Paramos diante da porta do armazém.  
– Não bata – implorou Grover. – Sinto cheiro de monstros.

-Mas qual monstro? -Perguntou Ares-Espero que um bem interessante.

– Seu nariz está congestionado com as Fúrias – disse-lhe Annabeth. – O único cheiro que estou sentindo é de hambúrgueres. Você não está com fome?  
– Carne! – disse ele, desdenhoso. – Sou vegetariano.  
– Você come enchiladas de queijo e latas de alumínio – lembrei-o.  
– São vegetais. Venham, vamos embora. Essas estátuas estão... olhando para mim.  
Então a porta se abriu rangendo, e diante de nós estava uma mulher alta, do Oriente Médio – eu pelo menos presumi que fosse de lá, porque usava um longo vestido preto que escondia tudo menos as mãos, e sua cabeça estava totalmente coberta por um véu. Seus olhos brilhavam embaixo de uma cortina de gaze preta, mas isso foi tudo o que pude distinguir. As mãos cor de café pareciam velhas, mas bem cuidadas e elegantes, portanto imaginei que se tratasse de uma avó que fora outrora uma bonita dama

-Anões, Tia Eme-Murmurou Atena-Acho que, sei qual é o monstro. Continue lendo.

O sotaque dela também tinha um quê do Oriente Médio. Ela disse:  
– Crianças, já é muito tarde para estarem sozinhas na rua. Onde estão seus pais?  
– Eles estão... ahn... – Annabeth começou a dizer.  
– Nós somos órfãos – falei.  
– Órfãos? – disse a mulher. A palavra soou estranha em sua boca. – Mas meus queridos! Certamente não!  
– Nós nos perdemos da caravana – disse eu. – A caravana do nosso circo. O Mestre de cerimônias nos disse para encontrá-lo no posto de gasolina se nos perdêssemos, mas ele pode ter esquecido, ou talvez se referisse a outro posto de gasolina. De qualquer modo, estamos perdidos. Esse cheiro é de comida?

-Esse não sabe disfarçar.

– Ah, meus queridos – disse a mulher. – Vocês precisam entrar, pobres crianças. Eu sou a tia Eme. Vão direto para os fundos do armazém, por favor. Ali há um lugar para refeições.  
Agradecemos e entramos.  
Annabeth murmurou para mim:  
– Caravana do circo?  
– Sempre há uma estratégia, certo?  
– Sua cabeça está cheia de algas.  
O armazém era abarrotado de mais estátuas – pessoas, todas em poses diferentes, usando roupas diferentes e com expressões diferentes no rosto. Fiquei imaginando que era preciso ter um jardim bem grande para alojar ainda que uma única estátua daquelas, porque eram todas em tamanho natural

-Estátuas naturais, é a...  
-Sim Poseidon. É a Medusa-Disse Atena.

. Mas eu estava mesmo era pensando em comida.  
Vá em frente, pode me chamar de idiota por ir entrando na loja de uma senhora estranha como aquela só porque estava com fome, mas às vezes faço as coisas por impulso.  
Além disso, você nunca sentiu o cheiro dos hambúrgueres da tia Eme. O aroma era como um gás hilariante na cadeira do dentista – fazia sumir todo o resto

-Ela usa o cheiro para atrair pessoas-Disse Apolo.

. Mal reparei nos soluços nervosos de Grover, nem no modo como os olhos das estátuas pareciam me seguir ou no fato de que a tia Eme trancara a porta atrás de nós.  
Tudo o que me preocupava era achar o lugar das refeições. E, sem duvida, lá estava, no fundo do armazém, um balcão de sanduíches com uma grelha, uma maquina de refrigerantes, uma estufa de pretzels e uma máquina de queijo nacho. Tudo o que poderíamos querer, mais algumas mesas de piquenique de aço na frente.  
– Por favor, sentem-se – disse a tia Eme.  
– Fantástico – comentei.  
– Hum – disse Grover com relutância – não temos nenhum dinheiro, senhora.  
Antes que eu pudesse dar uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, a tia Eme disse:  
– Não, não, crianças. Nada de dinheiro. Esse é um caso especial, certo? Para órfãos tão simpáticos, é por minha conta.  
– Obrigada, senhora – disse Annabeth.  
Tia Eme enrijeceu-se, como se Annabeth tivesse dito algo de errado, mas depois, com a mesma rapidez, relaxou.

-Ela sabe que ela é sua filha Atena- Disse Hefesto.

Portanto achei que estivesse imaginando coisas.  
– Não tem de quê, Annabeth. Você tem uns olhos cinzentos tão bonitos, criança. – Só depois me perguntei como ela sabia o nome de Annabeth, já que não tínhamos nos apresentado.  
Nossa anfitriã desapareceu atrás do balcão e começou a cozinhar. Antes que eu me desse conta, ela nos tinha trazido bandejas de plástico com cheesburguer duplos, Milkshakes de baunilha e porções gigantes de batas fritas.  
Eu já tinha comido metade do meu sanduíche quando me lembrei de respirar.  
Annabeth sorveu ruidosamente seu milk-shake. Grover beliscou as batatas fritas e olhou para o papel-toalha da bandeja como quem poderia experimentar aquilo, mas ainda parecia nervoso demais para comer.  
– O que é esse chiado? – perguntou ele.

-Cobras-Disse Dionísio.

Prestei atenção, mas não ouvi nada. Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça.  
– Chiado? – perguntou tia Eme. – Talvez você esteja ouvindo o óleo de fritura. Você tem bons ouvidos, Grover.  
– Eu tomo vitaminas. Para os ouvidos.  
– Admirável – disse ela. – Mas, por favor, relaxe.  
Tia Eme não comeu nada. Ela não descobrira a cabeça nem para cozinhar, e agora estava sentada com os dedos entrelaçados, observando enquanto comíamos. Era um pouco incômodo ser observado por alguém cujo o rosto eu não conseguia ver, mas me sentia satisfeito depois do sanduíche, e um pouco sonolento, e imaginei que o mínimo que podia fazer era puxar um pouco de conversa com nossa anfitriã.  
– Então, você vende anões – falei, tentando parecer interessado.  
– Ah, sim – disse tia Eme. – E animais. E pessoas. Tudo para o jardim. Sob encomenda. As estátuas são muito populares, sabe.  
– Muito movimento nessa estrada?  
– Não, nem tanto. Desde que a autoestrada foi construída... a maioria dos carros já não passa por este caminho. Preciso cuidar bem de cada cliente que recebo.  
Senti um formigamento na nuca, como se alguém estivesse me observando. Virei-me, mas era apenas a estátua de uma garotinha segurando uma cesta de Páscoa. Os detalhes eram incríveis, muito melhores que os vistos na maioria das estátuas de jardim. Mas havia algo de errado com seu rosto. Ela parecia assustada, até aterrorizada.

-Eles ainda não notaram, nem mesmo Annabeth-Disse Nemesis sem acreditar.  
-Eles estão sobre sonífero-Disse Hecate.

– Ah! – disse tia Eme com tristeza. – Você pode notar que alguma das minhas criações não dão muito certo. Elas são defeituosas. Não vendem. O rosto é a parte mais difícil de sair perfeito. Sempre o rosto.  
– Você mesma faz estas estátuas? – perguntei.  
– Ah, sim. Já tive duas irmãs para me ajudar no negócio, mas elas faleceram, e a tia Eme ficou sozinha. Só tenho as minhas estátuas. É por isso que as faço, sabe? São minha companhia. – a tristeza na voz dela parecia tão profunda e tão real que não pude deixar de sentir pena.  
Annabeth tinha parado de comer. Ela se inclinou e disse:  
– Duas irmãs?  
– É uma história terrível – disse tia Eme. – Não é para crianças, na verdade. Veja, Annabeth, uma mulher má estava com inveja de mim, muito tempo atrás, quando eu era jovem. Eu tinha um... um namorado, sabe, e essa mulher má estava determinada a nos separar. Ela provocou um acidente terrível. Minhas irmãs ficaram do meu lado. Compartilharam a minha má sorte enquanto foi possível, mas por fim morreram. Elas se esvaíram. Só eu sobrevivi, mas a um preço. Que preço.  
Não entendi muito bem o que ela queria dizer, mas senti pena. Minhas pálpebras estavam cada vez mais pesadas, o estômago cheio me deixara sonolento. Coitada da velha senhora. Quem ia querer fazer mal a alguém tão gentil?  
– Percy? – Annabeth me sacudia para chamar minha atenção. – Acho que devemos ir. Quer dizer, o mestre de cerimônias do circo deve estar esperando.

-Pelo Estige, ela percebeu-Disse Afrodite.

A voz dela pareceu tensa. Eu não sabia muito bem por quê. Grover estava comendo o papel encerado da bandeja, mas se tia Eme estranhou aquilo, não disse nada.  
– Que olhos cinzentos bonitos – disse ela, outra vez para Annabeth. – Ah, mas faz muito tempo que não vejo olhos cinzentos como esses.  
Ela estendeu o braço como se fosse acariciar o rosto de Annabeth, mas Annabeth se levantou abruptamente.  
– Precisamos mesmo ir.  
– Sim! – Grover engoliu o papel toalha encerado e pôs-se de pé. – O mestre de cerimônias está esperando! Isso!  
Eu não queria ir. Estava satisfeito e contente. Tia Eme era muito gentil. Queria ficar um pouco com ela.  
– Por favor, queridos – implorou a tia Eme. – É tão raro eu estar com crianças... Antes de ir, não gostariam de pelo menos de posar para uma foto?  
– Uma foto? – perguntou Annabeth com cautela.  
– Sim, uma fotografia. Vou usá-la como modelo para um novo conjunto de estátuas. Crianças são muito populares, sabem? Todo mundo ama crianças.  
Annabeth se balançou de um pé para o outro.  
– Acho que não podemos, senhora. Vamos, Percy...  
– Claro que podemos – disse eu. Estava irritado com Annabeth por ser tão mandona, tão mal-educada com uma velha senhora que acabara de nos dar comida de graça. – É só uma foto, Annabeth. Qual é o problema?  
– Sim, Annabeth – a mulher murmurou. – Não há mal nenhum.  
Percebi que Annabeth não tinha gostado, mas deixou que tia Eme nos levasse para fora pela porta da frente, para o jardim de estátuas.  
Tia Eme nos conduziu até um banco de jardim perto do sátiro de pedra.  
– Agora – disse ela – vou posicionar vocês corretamente. A mocinha no meio, e os dois jovens cavalheiros em cada lado.  
– Não há muita luz para uma foto – observei.  
– Ah, é o suficiente – disse tia Eme. – Suficiente para enxergarmos um ao outro, não é?  
– Onde está a sua câmera? – perguntou Grover.  
Tia Eme deu um passo atrás, como que para admirar a foto.  
– Agora, o rosto é o mais difícil. Vocês podem sorrir para mim, por favor, todo mundo? Um grande sorriso?  
Grover deu uma olhada para o sátiro de cimento a seu lado e murmurou:  
– Parece mesmo com o tio Ferdinando.  
– Grover! – ralhou tia Eme. – Olhe para este lado, querido.  
Ela ainda não tinha nenhuma câmera nas mãos.  
– Percy... – disse Annabeth.  
Algum instinto me advertiu a dar ouvidos a Annabeth, mas eu estava lutando contra a sensação de sono, a agradável moleza induzida pela comida e pela voz da velha senhora.  
– Não vai demorar nem um segundo – disse tia Eme. – Sabe, não consigo vê-los muito bem por causa desse maldito véu...  
– Percy, alguma coisa está errada – insistiu Annabeth.  
– Errada? – disse tia Ema, erguendo as mãos para remover o véu em volta da cabeça. – De modo algum, querida. Estou em tão nobre companhia esta noite. O que poderia estar errado?  
– Aquele é o tio Ferdinando! – disse Grover, arfando.  
– Não olhem para ela! – gritou Annabeth. Num piscar de olhos, ela enfiou o boné dos Yankees na cabeça e desapareceu. Suas mãos invisíveis empurraram Grover e eu para fora do banco.  
Eu me vi caído no chão, olhando para as sandálias nos pés de tia Eme. Pude ouvir Grover correndo para um lado e Annabeth para o outro. Mas eu estava aturdido demais para me mexer.

-Esse garoto é patético-Disse Dionísio.

Então ouvi um som estranho, um chiado, acima de mim. Meus olhos se ergueram para as mãos de tia Eme, que se tornaram enrugadas e cheias de verrugas, com afiadas garras de bronze no lugar das unhas.  
Quase olhei mais para o alto, mas em algum lugar à minha esquerda Annabeth gritou:  
– Não! Não olhe!  
Mais chiados – o som de pequenas serpentes, logo acima de mim, que vinham de... de onde deveria estar a cabeça da tia Eme.  
– Corra! – baliu Grover.  
Ouvi-o correndo pelos pedregulhos, gritando “Maia!” para dar partida em seus tênis voadores. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Fiquei olhando fixamente para as garras encarquilhadas de tia Eme, e tentei lutar contra o transe entorpecedor em que a velha me pusera.

-Ele foi, o que mais comeu-Disse Hades.

– Que pena ter de destruir um jovem rosto tão bonito – disse-me em tom confortador. – Fique comigo, Percy. Tudo o que tem a fazer é olhar para cima.  
Combati o ímpeto de obedecer. Em vez disso, olhei para o lado e vi uma daquelas bolas de vidro que as pessoas põem nos jardins – uma esfera espelhada. Pude ver o reflexo escuro de tia Eme no vidro alaranjado; seu véu se fora, revelando o rosto como um círculo pálido tremeluzente. Os cabelos se mexiam, se contorcendo como serpentes. Tia Eme. Tia “M”.  
Como pude ser tão estúpido? Pense, disse a mim mesmo. Como foi que a Medusa morreu no mito? Mas eu não conseguia pensar. Algo me dizia que a Medusa do mito estava dormindo quando foi atacada por meu xará, Perseu. Agora, não estava nem um pouco sonolenta. Se quisesse, poderia usar aquelas garras ali mesmo e rasgar o meu rosto.  
– A dos Olhos Cinzentos fez isso comigo, Percy – disse a Medusa, ela não soava como um monstro. Sua voz me convidava a olhar para cima, a simpatizar com a pobre vovó velhinha. – A mãe de Annabeth, a maldita Atena, transformou a bela mulher que eu era nisto aqui.  
– Não dê ouvidos a ela! – gritou a voz de Annabeth, de algum lugar entre as estátuas. – Corra, Percy!  
– Silêncio! – rosnou a Medusa. Depois sua voz voltou a ser um murmurar tranquilizante.  
– Você está vendo por que preciso destruir a menina, Percy. Ela é filha de minha inimiga. Vou esmagar a sua estátua até virar pó. Mas você, querido, você não precisa sofrer.  
– Não – murmurei. – Tentei fazer minhas pernas se mexerem.  
– Você quer mesmo ajudar os deuses? – perguntou a Medusa. – Entende o que o espera nessa missão boba, Percy? O que acontecerá se chegar ao Mundo Inferior? Não seja um peão dos olimpianos, meu querido. Você estará melhor como estátua. Menos dor. Menos dor.  
– Percy!  
Atrás de mim, ouvi um zumbido, como o de um beija-flor de cem quilos dando um mergulho. Grover gritou:  
– Abaixe-se!  
Eu me virei, e lá estava ele, Grover, no céu noturno, vindo bem na minha frente, com os tênis voadores batendo as asas, segurando um galho de árvore do tamanho de um bastão de beisebol. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, a cabeça se agitando de um lado para o outro. Guiava-se só pelos ouvidos e o nariz.  
– Abaixe-se! – gritou ele de novo. – Vou pegá-la!  
Aquilo por fim me acordou para ação. Conhecendo Grover, tinha certeza de que ele ia errar a Medusa e me acertar. Mergulhei para um lado.  
Plaft!  
De início pensei que fosse o som de Grover atingindo uma árvore. Então a Medusa rugiu de raiva.  
– Seu sátiro miserável – rosnou. – Vou acrescentá-lo à minha coleção!  
– Essa foi pelo tio Ferdinando! – gritou Grover de volta.

-Com mais força-Mandou Deméter.

Saí correndo aos tropeções e me escondi entre as estátuas enquanto Grover mergulhava para mais um ataque.  
Pimba!  
– Aaargh! – berrou a Medusa, as serpentes do cabelo sibilando e cuspindo.  
Bem ao meu lado, a voz de Annabeth disse:  
– Percy!  
Pulei tão alto que meus pés quase derrubaram um anão de jardim.  
– Ai! Não faça isso!  
Annabeth tirou o boné dos Yankees e se tornou visível.  
– Você tem de cortar a cabeça dela.  
– O quê?  
– Está louca? Vamos dar o fora daqui.  
– A Medusa é uma ameaça. Ela é má. Eu mesma a mataria, mas... – Annabeth engoliu em seco, como se estivesse prestes a admitir algo difícil. – Mas você tem a melhor arma. Além disso, nunca vou conseguir chegar perto dela. Ela me faria em pedacinhos por causa da minha mãe. Você... você tem uma chance.

-Se Percy atacar, talvez ela demore a reagir, já que ela ainda gosta de você tio-Disse Apolo.-Pelo menos acho que ainda gosta.

– O quê? Eu não posso...  
– Olhe, você quer que ela transforme mais gente inocente em estátua?  
Ela apontou para as estátuas de um casal apaixonado, um homem e uma mulher abraçados, transformados em pedra pelo monstro.  
Annabeth, agarrou uma esfera espelhada verde de um pedestal próximo.  
– Um escudo espelhado seria melhor. – Ela estudou a esfera com ar crítico. – A convexidade causará uma certa distorção. O tamanho do reflexo estará distorcido por um fator de...  
– Quer falar numa língua que eu entenda?  
– Estou falando! – Ela me jogou a bola de vidro. – Só olhe para a Medusa pelo espelho. Nunca olhe diretamente para ela.  
– Ei, gente! – gritou Grover em algum lugar acima de nós. – Acho que ela está inconsciente!  
– Grrraaaurrr!  
– Talvez não – corrigiu ele. E mergulhou para mais um ataque.  
– Depressa – disse Annabeth para mim. – Grover tem um excelente nariz, mas vai acabar caindo.  
Peguei minha caneta e tirei a tampa. A lâmina de bronze de Contracorrente se alongou em minha mão.  
Segui os sons de silvos e cuspidas do cabelo de Medusa.  
Mantive os olhos cravados na esfera espelhada para ver somente o reflexo do monstro, e não a coisa real. Então, no vidro tingido de verde, eu a enxerguei.  
Grover vinha descendo para mais um assalto com o bastão, mas dessa vez voou um pouco baixo demais. A Medusa agarrou o bastão e o desviou do curso. Ele deu uma cambalhota no ar e tombou nos braços de um urso-pardo de pedra com um dolorido “Uummmpff”.  
A Medusa estava a ponto de pular em cima dele quando eu gritei:  
– Ei!  
Avancei na direção dela, o que não foi fácil, segurando uma espada e uma bola de vidro. Se a Medusa atacasse, seria difícil me defender. Mas ela deixou que eu me aproximasse – seis metros, três metros.

-Eu sabia, ela ainda gosta de você.

Agora era possível para ver o reflexo do seu rosto. Certamente não era assim tão feio. As curvas verdes da bola espelhada deviam estar distorcendo a imagem, tornando-a ainda pior.  
– Você não machucaria uma velhinha, Percy – sussurrou ela. – Sei que não faria isso.  
Hesitei, fascinado pelo rosto que vi refletido no vidro – os olhos que pareciam arder refletidos no tom esverdeado, fazendo meus braços fraquejarem.  
De cima do urso-pardo de cimento, Grover gemeu:  
– Percy, não lhe dê ouvidos!  
A Medusa gargalhou.  
– Tarde demais.  
Ela se lançou até mim com suas garras. Dei um golpe com a espada, ouvi um plof! nauseante, e então um chiado como o de vento escapando de uma caverna – o som de um monstro se desintegrando.  
Algo caiu no chão ao lado do meu pé. Precisei reunir toda a minha força de vontade para não olhar. Pude sentir uma secreção morna empapando minha meia e pequenas serpentes agonizantes puxando os cadarços dos meus sapatos.  
– Ah, eca! – disse Grover. Seus olhos ainda estavam bem fechados, mas imagino que conseguisse ouvir aquilo gorgolejando e fumegando. – Megaeca.  
Annabeth se aproximou de mim, os olhos fixos no céu. Estava segurando o véu da Medusa.  
– Não se mova – disse ela.  
Com muito, muito cuidado, sem olhar para baixo, ajoelhou-se e embrulhou a cabeça do monstro no pano preto, depois a ergueu. Ainda estava pingando um suco verde.  
– Tudo bem com você? – perguntou-me com a voz trêmula.  
– Sim – concluí, embora sentisse vontade de vomitar meu cheeseburguer duplo. – Por que... por que a cabeça não evaporou?  
– Depois que você a decepa, ela se torna um troféu de guerra – disse ela. – Como o chifre do Minotauro. Mas não a desembrulhe. Ainda pode petrificá-lo.  
Grover gemeu enquanto descia da estátua do urso-pardo. Estava com um grande vergo na testa. O boné rastafári verde estava pendurado em um dos pequenos chifres de bode e os pés falsos haviam sido arrancados dos cascos. Os tênis mágicos voavam sem rumo em volta de sua cabeça.  
– Nosso grande aviador – disse eu. – Bom trabalho, cara.  
Ele conseguiu dar um sorriso envergonhado.  
– Se bem que, na verdade, não foi nada divertido. Bem, a parte de acertá-la com o pau, isso foi bom. Mas me arrebentar contra um urso de concreto? Nada divertido.  
Ele agarrou os tênis no ar. Eu pus a tampa em minha espada. Juntos, nós três voltamos cambaleando para o armazém. Encontramos alguns sacos plásticos velhos atrás do balcão de lanches e embrulhamos duas vezes a cabeça da Medusa. Com um plop, largamos a coisa em cima da mesa onde havíamos jantado e nos sentamos em volta, exaustos demais para falar. Por fim eu disse:  
– Então temos de agradecer a Atena por esse monstro?

-Agradeça a Poseidon-Disse Atena, os olhos cinzas brilhando de raiva.

Annabeth me lançou um olhar irritado.  
– A seu pai, na verdade. Medusa era namorada de Poseidon. Eles combinaram um encontro no templo de minha mãe. Foi por isso que Atena a transformou em monstro. A Medusa e suas irmãs, que a ajudaram a entrar no templo, se transformaram nas três Górgonas. É por isso que ela queria me picar em pedacinhos, mas ia conservar você como uma bela estátua. Ainda gosta de seu pai. Você deve tê-la feito se lembrar dele.  
Meu rosto estava ardendo.  
– Ah, então a culpa de termos encontrado a Medusa é minha?  
Annabeth endireitou o corpo. Em uma péssima imitação de minha voz, disse:  
– “É só uma foto, Annabeth. Qual é o problema?”  
– Deixa para lá – falei. – Você é impossível.  
– Você é insuportável.  
– Você é...  
– Ei! – Interrompeu Grover. – Vocês dois estão me dando enxaqueca. E sátiros nem têm enxaqueca. O que vamos fazer com a cabeça?  
Eu olhei para aquilo. Uma pequena serpente estava pendurada para fora de um buraco no plástico. As palavras impressas no saco diziam: AGRADECEMOS SUA VISITA!  
Eu estava zangado, não só com Annabeth ou a mãe dela, mas com todos os deuses por causa daquela missão, por nos terem tirado da estrada e pelas duas grandes batalhas logo no primeiro dia fora do acampamento. Nesse ritmo, jamais chegaríamos vivos a Los Angeles, muito menos antes do solstício de verão.  
O que a Medusa tinha dito? Não seja um peão dos olimpianos, meu querido. Você estará melhor como estátua.  
Eu me levantei.  
– Volto já.  
– Percy – chamou Annabeth. – O que você...  
Vasculhei os fundos do armazém até encontrar o escritório da Medusa. Seu livro-caixa mostrava as seis vendas mais recentes, todas remessadas para o Mundo Inferior para decorar o jardim de Hades e Perséfone.

-Eu gosto de estátuas-Se defendeu Perséfone.

De acordo com um nota de embarque, o endereço de cobrança do Mundo Inferior era os Estúdios de Gravação M.A.C. – Morto ao Chegar -, West Hollywood, Califórnia. Dobrei a nota e a enfiei no bolso.  
Na caixa registradora encontrei vinte dólares, uns dracmas de ouro e algumas guias de remessa do Expresso Noturno de Hermes, cada qual com uma pequena bolsa de couro anexa, para moedas. Vasculhei o restante do escritório até encontrar uma caixa do tamanho certo.  
Voltei para a mesa de piquenique, encaixotei a cabeça da Medusa e preenchi uma guia de remessa:  
AOS DEUSES  
MONTE OLIMPO,  
600º ANDAR,  
EDIFÍCIO EMPIRE STATE  
NOVA YORK, NY  
COM OS MELHORES VOTOS,  
PERCY JACKSON

-Ousado não-Disse Poseidon com um sorriso.  
-Ousado? É um idiota-Disse Zeus-Isso terá consequências.

– Eles não vão gostar disso – advertiu Grover. – Vão achá-lo impertinente.  
Coloquei alguns dracmas de ouro na bolsa anexa. Assim que a fechei, veio um som como o de uma caixa registradora. O pacote flutuou para fora da mesa e desapareceu com um pop!  
– Eu sou impertinente – disse.  
Olhei para Annabeth, desafiando-a a me criticar.  
Ela não criticou. Parecia resignada com o fato de eu ter um talento especial para chatear os deuses.  
– Vamos – murmurou ela. – Precisamos de um novo plano.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado Brasil,tenho a saga pronta até o último Olimpiano no wattpad e Spirit,e resolvi postar aqui.


End file.
